You're with me wherever I go
by Lostbeth
Summary: Things turn out diffrently then Kate had thought they would.AnaSawyer try to break things between Jack & Kate,who find out that love ends and begins again. When you want to hold on but your instincts tell you to run, they run towards each other
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer – _Sadly, I don't own Lost or any of the characters.**

**_Authors note –_Somewhere between ep. 201 - 204 (Walt is still there. ) I'm sorry if I my english isn't so good, but I live in belguim and it's my first ff. **

_**R & R – Enjoy! **_

**_If you feel like It's not a jate story anymore don't worry, it is. _**

_**Liesbeth**_

**_You're with me wherever I go_**

Kate was lying in the sand. Listening how the waves touched the beach and rolled back into the sea. Listening to the birds that weresinging, how they were making their own concert.

She slowly opened her eyes. Started at the sky at the sky above her. Trying to imagine what that cloud above her looked like.

"Definitely a dog" she said so soft that only she could hear what she was saying.

Another cloud passes before her eyes in the sky. She couldn't really say what that could look like. "It looks like a letter" she said. "It's a ... A 'J' "she said smiling, happy she found what the cloud looked like."A 'J' from... From Jack "she said, at the name Jack here voice softened and her smile faded a way, and a more serious look appeared on her face. "Jack" she said one more time out loud. It was good to hear his name. Shehadn't seen him the whole day. And she knew, even if she didn't want to admit it to herself, that she missed him. Just to hear his voice or see the sweat glittering in the sunlight on his body. It made her want to jump in his arms. She felt so comforted with him, like she knew him her whole life. He was the only one that could trust her, who not hadran away when she hadtold him about her past. Instead he shared her secret. Still yoking around with her, still trusting her, still talking to her, stillhegaveher that smile that she knew she was the only one who got that smile and still looking at her like she was the most important human being in his life. Kate knew that wasn'ttrue but she liked the idea, with that idea she felt safe and that was exactly how you must feel on a mysterious island like this. Jack made her feel safe.

"Lost in thoughts huh?" Jack said as he came up from behind Kate.

She smiled back at him, rolling her eyes in that funny Kate way.

That made Jack's smile even bigger. She tried to watch him as he sat down just behind her head, she still lying in the sand,while he saton his knees.

"Hi, stranger" she said with a playful sound in her voice. Now she was rolling her back on her stomach trying to face him. "Thought you forgot me" she said still yoking around, but she knew deep down that this question meant more to her than she would ever admit.

He watched how she putted her hand under her chin to support her head and how her feets were in the air, the left playing with the right. "Never "he said, still smiling at her, now looking deeply in her eyes.

Kate blushed a little bit by his answer. How could he do that just looking at her like that, making her giggle and act like a teenager around him, looking in her soul. She knew Jack just had to look in her eyes to know something was wrong. She knew that because it was the same with her.

"So Mr. Shephard what brings you back to the 'Oh so dangerous beach'?" Kate asked still playing with her feet.Her gaze felt onhow the wind was blowing his shirt a little bit upwards. And she noticed the wind was blowing more heavynow then before, at one time all her hair waved before her eyes. She tried to put it back behind her ears. But as she moved her hand from under her chin her head fell in the sand. She looked back up her noise full of sand. Jack stared at Kate and laughed loud.

"Ha-ha, Kate I know that you are hungry but please don't start eating sand." He said trying to breath normally under his laugh.

"Idon't mindeating sand as long as it's not meat." She said. "And you can combinate it with a lot of different things like : grass, mud, seaweed…" she said as she just yoked with him. Jack just smiled at her. Missing this, yoking around with her, watching her, talking to her. He just doesn't understand why she wouldn't come with him to the caves.

"Here let me do that." He said as he gentlyputtedher hair back behind her ear. Still looking intently at her. Then he moved one finger towards her noise wiping away the sand from it.

"Hey, that tickles!" Kate shouted under her laugh, Jack just chuckled as he saw her laugh.

"Oh yeah, and what about this." Now he startled to tickle her everywhere her neck, arms, stomach, legs, feet's.

"Jack, stop it! Aahhh Jack! "Kate shouted as she laughed hysterically. Now she was on top of him, putting sand in his shirt.

"Oh no, I don't want to wear more baggage just cause you put sand in my shirt." He said, as he lifted her up with his hands on her thighs. Pulling her back underneath him.

"Aaahh" Kate shouted as Jack was lying above her. "You were right, without the sand you weight in of." She said smiling wide at him.

He gave her a small smile back. Lying on top of her. Now their faces were only inches away from each other. Again her hair fell before her eyes, and again Jack putted the stroke of hair back behind her ears. But now his hand staid on her cheek, caressing it slightly.

Kate's smile faded away as she looked in his eyes, seeing something she never had seen before with Jack and not only with Jack. With all the men she had met in her life, shehad never seen this look. So intensely, telling hersomething, telling her that his eyes needed someone to look at everyday. Searching with her eyes for his lips, she saw again something she hadnever seen before. His lips telling her that they needed someone to kiss. While his other hand was caressing her back. She putted her hand on top of his hand that was resting on her cheek. He watched how she bited her lower lip a little and she watched how he licks his lips. He gently moved his lips towards hers.

"Am I interrupting something?" Sawyer was right in front of them, looking at the two who lied in the sand, and he dam knew he was interrupting but he just had to do something are hewould looseKate forever.

"So Jackass you decided to study for gynaecology and practice with freckles here?" He gave them a small grin.

While Jack moved away from Kate andstood back on his feet.

"Go away Sawyer" Kate said embarrassed that Sawyer had seen the whole thing between her and Jack, and mad that he interrupted the one thing why she was still on the island, akiss from Jack.

"Okay, I just came down to tell Jackass here, that Charlie needs him to check on Aaron, he acts a little strange, not that I think it's not normal with a mother like that." Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing,Claire never did anything wrong, shehad always been friendly and helpfull, evenafter the wholeEthan thing. She didn't disserve thisso he punched Sawyer on the face.

"Arg doc. I didn't deserve that." He was about to walk towards Jack to pay him back but Kate jumped up in front of Sawyer, defending Jack.

"Yes you did, so go away from Jack." She said almost with tears in her eyes. For finally knowing what she want, what she had want the moment she saw him sitting on the ground, asking for her help and now she needed his help. She needed him to kiss her, to talk to her, to smile at her, to put her hair back behind her ears every time it felt before her eyes. She just needed him, for no reason. She needed him… because. And that's was the most powerful reason she could think about why she had to be with Jack.

"Ah the girl defending the boy, so sweet." Sawyer said with a grin but deep down he was hurt by heractions. Now Kate gave him a punch inhis stomach.

"I mean it Sawyer."

"Ok I'm leaving, because I know you will return to me, just like you always do."

And with that he left. Jack stood behind Kate, not understanding what Sawyer meant by his last sentence. Kate turned around to face Jack. The tears were still in her eyes. Jack took a step closer towards Kate.

" Eumm , you better go and check on Aaron, Jack" Kate said knowing Jack would ask about Sawyer's last words.

**-Flash back- **

**Kate wascrying by the waterfalls. She just had a fight with Jack about her past and she lying to him about it. About that she didn't trusted him. But all she does is trusting him. She trusted him more than she trusted herself. Why didn't' he believe that? She just didn't want him to know what she had done. Not wanting him to run away from her. Because she knew that without him she couldn't survive this. Not because he's a doctor, but because the man who he was. Her friend, confidant, soul mate and so much more. The one person she felt save with. And the one person she didn't run away from. She was hurtled, hurtled by his words.**

**"Hi freckles, what's wrong. Did jackass do something wrong?" he said with a smirk.**

**"Shut up Sawyer" Kate said annoyed, Sawyer was the last person that she wants to see.**

**"Arg I found the emotional spot of freckles, Jack" Now Kate had to try even harder to fight her tears. "Maybe I can help" Sawyer putted is arm around her. He started to kiss her neck. Kate didn't protest she just looked before her, the tears still in her eyes. Now Sawyer was kissing her mouth. She slowly opened her mouth and lets his toungue in. Her hands in his hair. They were now breathing heavily. Still kissing. **

**-End Flashback -**

"Kate, are you okay?" Jack asked concerned. Kate hadn't reacted when he said that he would go and check on Aaron when he knew she was okay. "Yeah, just leave me along will you?"

"Kate…" Jack startled, taking aback by her level of speaking.

"Don't Jack." She pleaded him with tears in her eyes when he moved his hand towards her cheek. When she turned around and walked away. Jack ran after her.

"Come on Kate, do you really think that I'm just going to let you walk away like this ?'

"No, I don't think that, but at least I can try." She said with a small smile on her face as she turned around to find Jack right behind her.

"Just tell me Kate, just this once, tell me the truth. What did Sawyer meant when he said that you will return to him like you always do?" he asked Kate, andlooked her directly in the eyes, searching for an answer. "I can't "She said and turned around again to walk away.

"Oh okay, fine run away like you always do! Why can't you just tell me?" Jack asked raising his voice.

"Okay you want to know, Jack? " Kateasked him just not shouting as she turned around, Jack just nodded his head.

"You remember the time that we'd fight again about me not telling youthe truth?"

" I remember them all." Jack said nodding sadly.

" Now , one of them you really hurtled me deep, telling thinks I deep down knew you didn't mean,that you just said them because you were angry.But I also knew deep down that part of them were true." Kate said with tears behind her eyes.

" When you said all these things I realised that I didn't disserve you. That I didn't disserve you're friendship and certainly that I didn't disserve your love. I don't want to hurt you Jack" She said, now tears streaming down on her face.

"Kate, I .." Jack began but Kate interrupted him.

"I was crying by the waterfalls for the words you just had said and for discovering that you andI would never work.Then Sawyer came. He just startled to kiss me and I didn't push him away. After that moment I decided to avoid you , cause I really didn't want to hurt you more then I already had. But you didn't let me go. So I gave up, at that moment I'd gave myself to you." Kate ended her story, looking how her tears fell down on her feet, she didn't want to look in his eyes. Sheknew she would only find a hurtled look.

"Kate.." Jack began as he lifted her chin gently with one finger.

"Look in my eyes."

"I can't Jack" Kate said.

"Please Kate." She couldn't fight that tone in his voice. So she looked him in the eyes. Finding not what she'd aspect to find. She finded a look of love and understanding in his eyes. A small smile pressedon his lips and tears in his eyes.

" Kate, you do disserve me." He said as he gently wiped away her tears.

"Every time I'm with you. You bring out that spot in me, nowone had done that before. You bring out the bestin me. I know you didn't want to kiss Sawyer. Because you don't look at him the way I look at you. And even if you'll walk away from me, I know that on some unearthly way it's always goanna be you and me. Kate, you had me the moment I saw you standing there. I knew from that moment we had this bond, this closeness that transcends even friendship. A connection so rare and precious that you almost feelthat putting it in words might take away it's magic and you know what Kate. Nothing can take away the magic." Kate was now speechless. And again she knew she didn't deserve him.

"Jack you're the best thing that happened to me. But I don't want to hurt you, I can't. I love you to much Jack. I love you with all my heart. Now, forever and everyday between. But I just can't hurt you." She said and for the last time she ran away.

" Kate !" Jack shouted, now wiping away his tears. "I love you too' he said so soft that only the birds around him could hear it and startled to ran after her.

When he reached her he grabbed her hand. Spinned her around and beforeshe knew ithe was kissing her, like shehad never beenkissed before. His hands caressedher back and slowly hemoved away fromher lips.

"Kate, we're find away together, I know you're scared to love but I know what you are feeling too. I need you Kate."

"You do?" She said smilingas she putted her handbehind his neck, in his hair. And he wrapped his arms around her. One hand resting on her cheek, his fingers behind her ears. Sweeping her of her feet. Kissing her more pasiontly then before. Moving to the ground with Kate in his arms. When they were on the sand they had tobreak the kiss to breath. Her blouse was now just on her shoulders, she startled to unbutton his shirt. He placed little butterfly kissed on her bare shoulder. Kate giggled.

" Kate, I…" He startled butwas interrupedwhenKate kissed him intensely on the lips.

"Shut up, Jack." she said with her smile pressedon his mount. Jack just smiled and kissed her everywhere he could.

1 hour, 5 minutes and 46 seconds later. Jack and Kate were lying under the stars. Kate with her head on Jack's chest, listening to the beat of his heart. With her hands on his stomach caressing it. Both with smiles on their faces. Jack's noise was buried in Kate's messy hair, kissing it. And his right hand was caressing her thigh, his other hand was stroking her cheek. They were lying therefor a while quite, just enjoying each others company when Jack spoke.

" This is perfect." Kate smiled at him. It was weird hos words so simplecould make thismoment more perfect then it already was. She just gave him a sweet kiss on his noise and laid her head back on his chest;

"Look at the stars Jack."Kate said while she streched her arm, and pointed with a finger to the beautifull sky, drawed with stars.

"Do you see the big bear?" she asked while shegave him a small look,then staring back to the stars.

Jack chuckled "I was never really good at astronomy." He said as he tried to find the star, but to him they all looked the same.

"Give me your hand Jack" she said while her hand was still in the air, pointing at the stars above him. He stretched his arm, until his hand was next to hers. She intertwined her fingers with his and with both their fingers in the air she started to make little circles with them.

"Close your eyes Jack." She said with more softness in her voice then he had ever heard.He slowly closed his eyes, a small smile on his lips. Still his hand in hers, pointing at the stars. Kate stated to drawn, the lines of the big bear. He just tried to concentrate, and to imagine how the big bear looks like. But how could he concentrate with Kate lying next to him. Her hair softly tickling his neck, her sweet, personal smell was all he could sent, their finger interlacing so well, like they were made for each other. He believed that maybe they were made for one another. Maybe every Kate has her Jack and every Jack has his Kate. "Open your eyes." She said and he was drowned out his thoughts by Kate's voice. "Now draw the big bear by yourself Doctor Sheppard." Kate said wonderingif the good doc had paid attention. "I still don't see it, Miss Austin." Jack said playfully, joining the game teacher/student. "Just try." She said sweet, still their fingers intertwined in the air. He starts to drawn something into the stars. "That's not the Big bear Jack" She said as she laughed at him still looking in the sky. "I know." Jack said smiling at Kate who playfully frowned her eyebrows. "So what did you just draw in the sky, Jack?" She asked now looking deeply in his eyes. Jack started to make the same drawings all over again. "Look." He said as she moved her hand to watch his fingers move into the sky. "I" she started. "Lo…v...e" "You" she said slowlyrealizing what she just had said. At the 'you' Jack lowered their fingers and he pointed them at Kate. Kate just gave him that half smile that made Jack's heart skip a bit. He wished he could just look at that smile forever. "I love the stars. They are so peaceful what makes them so beautiful." she said,Jack just looked at Kate, enjoying her smile and the way her eyes glitter in the light of the moon. Never giving a glance at the stars above them. "Don't you like them, Jack?" she asked when he hadn't said anything in the last 2 minutes. Jack just keptstarring at her. "They are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He said, still starring at her, he gave her a cute smile that meant more then the words he was saying. Kate knew what he meant and blushed.

"You know Jack" she began as she razed her head towards him. " No , what that? "

"When Sawyer was kissing me at the waterfalls, I interrupted the kiss after a couple of minutes."

"You did? " Jack asked not believing his ears. "I thought you guys had made out or something."

"No Doc. You're the first one who got the chance to exam me." She said with a chuckle.

"Is that so?" Jack asked smiling as well. "Now I see that you are not entirely healed, so I have to do more research." He said and startled to kiss her temple.

"Calm down Doctor Love." Kate saidandgavehim a quick kiss. " I just need you to know, that you also had me the moment I saw you sitting there." She said smiling at him, but still with small tears in her eyes.

"I know that." He said andgaveher a kiss on her forehead before lying his head back in the sand.

"Thanks for everything, Jack." She whispered in his ear. And laid her head back on his chest and buried her face in his neck. Closing her eyes, drifting of into sleep.

Jack gave her a last smile before he closed his eyes too.

"Goodnight, Kate."

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Again sorry for the mistakes. It's aloud to review :)**

**Liesbeth**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :

Jack was the first one who waked up. As he wanted to sit up he felt a soft warmth pressing against his body. A warmed that was so comforted that he wanted to stay lying against it forever. He looked down and saw Kate lying on his chest with a small smile curled up on her lips.

He stroked her hair and softly kissed the top of her head. "Good morning sunshine."

He whispered trying not to wake her. Kate moved, jack's heart skipped a bit. Thinking she had awaked up. But then she just nuzzled up to him. Pressing her warm body closer to his than it already was. Barring her noise in his neck. To smell his sense in her sleep.

Jack just wanted to watch her, forever. Just wanted to see her smile in her sleep. Watching how her chest moved up and down. Watching how the sunlight made her look like an angel that was send here to watch over him, to made him feel safe and at peace with the world.

But he was tired. Tired of helping every one, for always playing the leather and taking the responsibility on him. He just wanted to lie here with Kate, in that comforting way he never lied with anyone before. He kissed the back of her head one more time before he closed his eyes and placed his hand on her back drifting of into sleep.

One hour later it was Kate's time to wake up. She woke up with a smile on her face. Feeling a happiness that she never felt before. Feeling complete, feeling appreciate and most of all feeling a love so strong for the person that was lying half beside, half beneath her. She listened to his heartbeat for another couple of minutes. She wanted to see his face. To kiss his soft lips, to burry her noise in his small beard. To look at him, her Jack. A man different from all the other men she met in her life. A man who trusted her, who took his time with her. A man who made her heart skips with that small smile. A man who just had to lay a hand on her back to make her shiver. A man who just had to kiss her to make her go over the edge. A man who she loved more than anything in the world and will always love. She moved her head so slowly that is made her neck hurt. She just didn't want to wake him as his chin was resting on the top of her head.

When she finally could move her head without waking him she laid upon him. Her arms on his chest. Just her fingertips touching. Than she laid her head on her hands. So she could see his chin and how his eyes where still closed. She watched him sleeping lying on top of him. When a small breeze came up, a few sand corrals passed before his noise. What made him sneeze in his sleep. Kate chuckles at the noise. And moved her head so it was looking against his chest. Seeing nothing but the dark of his shirt. She kissed his chest softly and than moved her head, with her cheek now resting on his heart. She watched the sun raise and how the waves gently roll out on the beach and back. As she moved her arm to put her hair at one side of her shoulder, so that her neck and other shoulder were fully uncovered. She could smell her self. "Bah, I really need to take a shower. I stink like hell." She said as she let out an inside laugh at herself. She slowly stands up. She still was warring the same clothes as the previous day and the day before and the day before. "I really need to change." She started searching for her bag. But when she scanned the beach her eyes met the light blue ocean. "Arg, why not." she said as she was moving her shirt over her head and unzipping her pants. Before she ran of to dive into the sea. Sheleaned overto cupper Jack's cheek with her fingertips and as she moved her fingers she placed atender kiss were her the warmth of her fingers was still resting. "Dream sweet." She smiled at him before she ran of into the sea.

Jack woke up and realized that Kate was no longer lying with him. He sat up and looked around to find Kate watching him from a few feet away. He smiled at her, still sleepy. She crawled over to his side and kissed him. She backed away and saw how he wanted her to stay there. She smiled at him and touched his cheek with her hand.

**Hope you enjoyed reading it. Again sorry for the mistakes. It's aloud to review **

**Please review so I know if you like it and make a next chapter ****Liesbeth**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Jack slapped his arms around Kate's waist and pulled her closer to his. "Come here you" He said between his laugh.

"Whoa Jack!" Kate laughed and screamed at his movement.

Now Kate was only inches away from his mount, while Jack's hand was on the top of her head spinning a stroke of hair around his finger. She placed a soft kiss on the top of his noise.

"Good morning." Jack chuckled.

"Good morning to you too." He said as he gave her also a kiss on her noise.

"You…" now he was kissing her cheek "sleep…" and moved to kissing her ear Kate raised her chin in the air as he started to kiss her neck "well?" Jack asked as he placed a last small kiss on her lips.

"It was a long time ago that I slept that well." She said smiling to his lips.

"But…" she started as she moved her head away from Jack's mouth and raised an eye brown. "After sleeping so well, I'm pretty active now." She said smiling in a flirtatious way.

"So miss Austin what are you going to do about that?" he asked now smiling at her as well.

"I think I'm going to fitness a little bit you know jogging on the beach, swimming, sit ups ..;" she stopped as she saw Jack's smile fall knowing this was not the answer he aspect to hear. "Or I could just do this!" she said loudly as she jumped on top of him what made him fall on his back. He slapped his arms around her waist. She kissed him passionately as he was laughing between the kisses. But then grows more serious now his one hand was on her bared skin between her shirt and pants. With just one finger he was caressing her back while answering her kisses. Kate got Goosebumps of Jack's touch.

"You're cold?" Jack asked.

"Not at all, it's just a while ago when someone touched me like that." Jack smiled.

"It's not that long ago when you kissed Sawyer." Kate knows he was playing that game again and she agreed to play it with him.

"Are you jealous Jack…?" She laughed.

"Ye..." he started but Kate's question wasn't finished yet.

"That you didn't have the chance to make out with him?" Jack laughed at her question hoping she didn't hear his mistake. Kate stopped as she heard his answer to the first part of the question.

"You where going to say Yes." She said her eyes now fully concentrating on his.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jack said trying to avoid her eyes.

"You know what about Jack." "I really..." Now it was Jack who couldn't finish his sentence.

"Jack, are you jealous at Sawyer?" Kate asked remembering that she had asked the same question to Sawyer what seemed like a century ago. Jack sighs now looking in her eyes. He could see that she wanted him to answer the question, not keeping the truth from her.

"I just wished that I was the first person who got the chance to kiss these lips." He said looking how his finger was now pointing at her lips, and resting on them. "That I was the first person who could make your knees tremble and take you away from all these problems. Who could make you feel safe and think about that one thing... that kiss." He said now looking out to the ocean as he sad up. His hands puts behind his back in the sand so he could lean to them. His eyes became smaller because he was looking into the rising sun.

"Jack..." Kate began as she sad up as well, next to him just their shoulders touching. He still kept his eyes locked on the rising sun. She moved her hand to his chin turning it so he'd to face her.

"You made me feel safe the first moment you said my name. You where the first who made my knees tremble when you touched my cheek when I came back from the boar hunting and you where the first one who could kiss me so real and passionate like this." Now she leans to him kissing him like she never kissed anyone before. She puts her both hands on his face, each to one side. Pulling him closer too her so that he was lying on top of her. His one hand was now on her back under her shirt, while his other hand was in her hair. He kissed her so hard but yet so soft witch made her knees weak. She was now fully giving herself to him. And he knew it. He had to break the kiss to take a breath her closeness becoming too much to bear. She kissed his neck and caressed his chest, breathing heavenly. Then she kissed him with a softness that made him ache as her lips closed on his mouth. He knew it was probably not the good time to do this but desire drowned out the fear inside Jack, running through his veins like quicksilver, and wrapping around his heart. He met her eyes and saw the vulnerable look in her eyes knowing she would probably see the same look, just like a mirror.

He was breathing hard before she even touched him, anticipation riding through his body. He wasn't prepared for her gentleness. The shyness of her hand as it slid along his cheek. He traced the back of it with his fingertips as she turned his head to the side. At first it was just a breath, warmth upon his cheek. Then a softness that made him ache as her lips closed on his mouth. Just a touch, light at first, a lingering caress of her cheek on his, before she pulled away…she looked in his eyes. Letting him read them. They both know they were not ready to do this so soon. They were not ready to let go the past. The only thing they know they were ready for was to love. And they did, they loved each other.

Jack wrapped his arms around Kate as she laid her head on his shoulder placing soft butterfly kisses on it. They were thankful that they understand each other with just a look. That they could say more with just looking into each other eyes than talk for hours. Jack moved his mouth to Kate's ear under her hair.

"I think we better return to the caves before they organize a search party." He says as he smiles softly against her ear. The warmth of his voice in her ear made her chuckle and she gave him a quick kiss on this chin before getting up. They started collecting their thing. When Jack didn't look she gave him a sweet smile and turning back to collect her stuff. And when Kate didn't look he gave her a sweet smile then he stopped after putting a compass in his back.

"Maybe we should better keep this quit for a while." He said after a long silence not knowing how she would reacts. But Kate turned to him smiling and he knows she was thinking the same. Kate closed her bag and putting it elegantly over her shoulder, slowly moving to Jack.

"So Jack you want to sneak around, behind their back?" she said putting her hands against his chest smiling widely at him. Jack returned the smile kissing her forehead. "I think we can use some tension on this island." He laughed and Kate joined.

"Yeah I agree." She said before giving him a last small kiss on the lips and turned around to start walking to the caves. Jack quickly grabbed his bag and Kate's hand pulling her closer to him spinning her around like the first time he kissed her. He kissed her one last time passionately before they intertwined fingers and walked to the caves hand in hand both with smiles on their faces.

**Hope you enjoyed reading it. Again sorry for the mistakes. It's aloud to review J**

**Please review so I know if you like it and make a next chapter ****Liesbeth**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As they approached the caves, laughing, Kate let go of Jack's hand. They became quit and Jack smiles to Kate understanding what was going on. "It's going to be hard, you know." Jack said as Kate saw some papayas hanging about ten feet from the ground.

"What's that?" She asked him as she was moving towards the tree, placing her backpack on the ground.

"Sneaking around, not touching you whenever I want." He said as he followed her movements with his eyes. She turns her head as gave him a warm smile.

"We did it for almost 3 month's I think we'll be fine." He gives her a small smile, hoping she would want him more.

"But" she said moving to him as she saw his face fall. "I enjoy every moment we're alone, I just need some space."

"I know." Jack said and puts his arms around her waist. A lock of hair falls before her face and as always Jack puts it gently back behind her ears.

"We're alone now." He said smirking at her.

"Yes, we are and we're being not as active as I wanted to be today." Jack started to laugh while he buried his nose against her cheek. Now he held her close, running his hands through her hair, stroking her arm. She rubbed a hand up and down his back at the same time.

"You bad girl" Jack smiled and Kate chuckled.

"Yes I'm, you knew that Jack I'm a criminal." She said still smiling at him but in her eyes he saw the fear.

"Yes you are..." Jack answered simply as he saw Kate's eyes fall. "For stealing my heart." He said as she looked him in the eyes and Jack saw the smile in her eyes that he recognized, His Kate. She kissed him deeply one last time before returning to the tree. She grabbed the first branch that she could find with her hands and pulled her in the tree her feet follow fast.

"What are you doing Kate?" Jack asked concerned as he walked to the tree as well and stopped under Kate.

"What do you think I'm doing Jack, Picking fruit." She said as she moved like a cat was climbing a tree.

"Kate you're sure..."

"Jack I could climbed a tree before I could walk." Kate said looking down at him, smiling. "But…" Jack wanted to say it was too dangerous, he didn't want that anything happened to Kate. But he saw her smile and he remembered what she had just said to him before 'she needed her space' and he returned the smile.

"You know that's impossible." "What?" Kate said, more yelling than just asking because she was already 8 feet high.

"It's impossible that you can climb trees before you can walk." Jack said smiling. Kate laughed. "Shut up and catch Jack!" She smiled and threw 4 papayas at him. Jack cached them and laid them next to Kate's backpack.

"Good catch Jack. Let me guess football in college?" she said smiling at him while she started to clime down, still with two papayas in her hands. "Maybe I just have superpowers." Kate laughed she was now 4 feet from the ground as she stopped as she saw Jack smiling at her. He just smiled and watched her body move. He tried to look away but she was so beautiful and his eyes scanned over her ass. Kate laughed.

"Are you checking me out, Jack?" Jack chuckled. "I told you that you know it when I do that, so yes." Kate blushed. "Here superman, catch!" And she threw one papaya to him, that he caught but the other papaya came to fast for Jack and it landed on his face and shirt. Jack looked slowly from his shirt to her. Kate was laughing hysterically and needed to lean on a brash to catch air. But she didn't look and grabbed a bad brash.

The next thing she knew was that she was falling. Jack saw every thing and he fell all the things around him became black. All he saw was Kate falling and he run in a fraction of a second to Kate and caught her in his arms. Kate opened her eyes. And saw Jack face smiling at her with small tears behind his eyes from the shock the same tears she saw when she first met him and he asked for her help. Kate who was lying in his arms like a baby slapped her arms around his neck. And buried her face in his shoulder. Jack gently kissed her hair and she moved her face to met his eyes, now she was smiling. Jack smiled back.

"You sure have well reflects." Kate smiled.

"I told you I have superpowers." Now Kate laughed. She wanted to kiss him, to thank him not just for saving her but for everything. For making today one of the best days in her life. And she moved her lips to his mouth. Jack was caught up in the moment and waited for their lips to meet.

"Picking fruit I see." Charlie said smiling that he almost caught the two lovebirds.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jack smiled at Charlie and slowly puts Kate back on her feet. She moved her hand from his neck and wiped away the dust on her pants even if there wasn't any on it.

"We were just…" Jack started but was interrupt by a smiling Charlie. "Picking fruit, I know."

Kate looked from Jack to Charlie and saw a big grin on his face raising an eye brown to Kate.

"You know Kate normally you don't lie in peoples arms when you're picking fruit." Charlie said enjoying the conversation and making the two people in front of him blush.

"I fell and Jack caught me." Kate tells him trying to cover her slightly red cheeks with her hair. Jack saws that and smiled at Kate, he liked it that he could make her blush.

"How heroic of Jack, have you thanked him already?" Charlie asked and burst out laughing.

"Why are you here Charlie?" Jack smiled at Charlie trying to change the subject. Charlie knew what Jack was doing and smiled at him.

"Very subtle Jack." Now it was Jack who blushed, this was probably the first time in his life that he wished he had long hair so he could cover his cheeks.

Kate gave Jack a sweet smile thinking it was cute to see Jack blush. She just wanted to jump on him, to kiss his lips, to make him enjoy every moment with her. But somehow she knew that he was enjoying this too.

"But to answer your question: I was searching for you two. We didn't see you the whole day." Jack and Kate gave each other a look and smiled. "And last night we didn't see you either." Now Charlie chortles at the two.

Kate started to explain. "We left early to…"

"I know to pick fruit." Charlie said, knowing this was all he was goanna get and not knowing he should believe it or not.

"Come on we probably should return to the caves. You two have your fruit." Charlie smirked as he turned around and Kate puts the papayas in her bag. When he heard her close her bag and put it on her back, he started to walk. Jack and Kate started to laugh quietly at one another that they were almost caught by Charlie.

Jack wanted to give Kate a last kiss. As he moved his lips in kissing position towards Kate's mouth. He saw Charlie turn around in the corner of his eyes. He lowered his head fast away from Kate's face to her shoulder.

"You have a small wound on your shoulder, Kate. I should take a look at that when we're back in the caves." He said loud in of so Charlie could hear it. Kate had to put her hand before her mouth so she didn't burst out laughing. Charlie just smiled, not understanding what just happened and turned around to start walking again. Jack and Kate follow both with smiles on their faces and every minute they give each other a look, that said more than any fairy-tail ever been told.

* * *

"I found them." Charlie shouted as they came into the caves.

"Good, were where they?" Claire asked looking at Kate and Jack as well who were both smiling at each other.

"Picking fruit." The three of them said in chorus and they burst out laughing.

Kate watched Jack laugh, she loved his laugh. It was so honest, so sweet and playful but yet something he really meant. She didn't saw it much but she enjoyed it every time all over again when she saw that soft smile curled up on his lips. She wanted to kiss him more then anything in the world and she remembers something said about one hour ago.

"Jack, could you now check on my shoulder wound?" she asked trying to fake a painful look.

"You're okay?" Sun asked.

Kate smiled thankfully at Sun. "Yeah I'm fine, I think its better that Jack just checks on it.

You know, before it gets infected."

Jack caught in. "That's a great idea, Kate. My first aid kit lies in my tent. Feel free to follow me." Kate smiled as she followed Jack.

"Jack!" Sayid called Jack back. Jack turned around to face everyone. "I thought all the first aid kits lies in our little island hospital.

"Euhm… yes they do but euhm… all the bandages lie in my tent. So Kate you're coming?" Kate nodded at Jack and gave him a smile full of want and lust. Everyone turns around to finish what they were doing.

"I think I'm goanna check on Aaron." Claire said on her cute Australian tone.

"Wait up love. I'm going with you." Charlie said as he moved his gaze from the giggling Kate and Jack to his Claire. She gave him her hand and they intertwined fingers. When they walked over to their tent they were sharing. Charlie stopped.

"Look love." He said and Claire followed Charlie's gaze. She found what Charlie was looking at. On the ground next to the First Air Kit laid a couple of bandages. Charlie and Claire both smiled. "There is something different about those two." Claire said looking at Charlie who puts an arm around Claire's shoulder.

"I know but they're happy." "Yes they are." She heard Jack and Kate laugh as they entered Jack's tent. And Claire and Charlie started to walk towards Aaron.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hot !**

Chapter 6

They laughed as they walked towards the tent. Enjoying there little secret, enjoying that they finally were happy on the island, enjoying that they finally found love again.

"After you." Jack says as he opens the flap of his tent to let Kate get in first.

Kate's smiles at him as she walked into the tent, even if she walked past him she still smiled at him. "Always a gentleman." Kate smirks.

"Only to the girls I love." Jack said as he walked towards Kate, slowly letting go the flap of the tent. Hearing as it falls back on his place and a little dust cloud fly's away.

"Oh Jack don't try to be romantic. I know you're a born gentleman to every person, excuse me, woman you met." She says now laughing at the expression of Jack face.

"Thank you, I love how my girlfriend thinks about me." He answered trying to look insulted. Kate smile changed to a flirtatious look.

"Your girlfriend huh?" she asked as she raised an eye brown at him. He laughed and she looked away finding a place to sit. She walked over to the airplane cushions. She spread out the airplane blacked lying next to the self made bed. And just like a butterfly who wanted to rest on a flower. Kate moved to sit on the blacked. She spread out her legs and placed her hands behind her, and leaned on them. Jack watched every movement she made. Thinking she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Thinking how she made him feel. Kate smiles at him. Giving him a look that he should join her.

He walked over to Kate. And put his hand in her hair, softly stroking it. Now his hand were on her neck massaging it.

"Hmmm" Kate mumbled as she stretched her neck and let it fall backward. Her head was resting on Jack lower arm that was still massaging her neck and shoulders. Jack slowly stooped so he was sitting on his own feet, his knee under Kate's arms. She enjoyed his movements and puts her hands on Jack knees. Now her head was leaning against his chest. His chin resting on top of her head.

She felt his fingers caressing her neck and shoulder now his hands were slowly moving to her ears, still his hands in her hair. Massaging her skin just between her ears and eyes. When Kate mumbled once more Jack buried his face in Kate's neck. Placing soft butterfly kisses on her skin that still smelled like the shampoo she leaved him in the shower. He remembered that moment. Sawing Kate in the shower. Event if she tried to hide it he saw the little red cheeks. Feeling the same way he did.

He wanted to kiss her, right there. But didn't know how she would react. He could read Kate by just looking in her eyes. But Kate was a good hider. Specially when it came down at hiding her feelings. She said something to him and he smiled. Even if he didn't listened to every word she was saying.

He tried to listen, but it was hard to concentrate. Seeing Kate's bare shoulders, he had to force him to look at her face. As she walked away he wanted to tell her everything but he was nailed to the ground, and couldn't move. He was shocked of all the thoughts going through his mind, all the thoughts about Kate.

Kate felt Jack breathe on her skin what made her shiver. He felt her body trilling so her wrapped his strong arms around her waist. As she felt his arms and chest, she could feel his muscles moving. She'd saw the island did well to Jack's condition.

He was one of the man who you never saw doing nothing. He was always working making sure everyone was fine. And you could see it showing off. He moved his hands to her tummy caressing it adoring it revelling in the feel of her against his throbbing need.

He moved his hand lower to caress her thighs. He turned her towards him looking deeply into her eyes as he lowered his lips to hers. He breathed her in. He grabbed her hand that was on his cheek, stroking it softly; he moved her hand and kissed each finger lowering his mouth to claim hers in a searing kiss that spoke of love passion and a need, a primal need.

She started to kiss his neck and placed a line of kisses towards his shoulder. Softly sucking insistently on his skin. He took her face in his hands, drawing her near to his lips, playing with her tongue. She leaned forward and covered Jack's stomach and chest with soft kisses, moving her hands lightly over his skin at the same time. She pressed her body to his as she leaned far forward to kiss his neck.

She kissed all around his neck and ears, moving ever closer to his lips. Finally, she kissed him deeply on his lips. Kissing him hard and desperately, using her tongue and sucking on his bottom lip. He never felt this way when a girl kissed him. He never loved anyone like this.

This was a deep intense love. Now it was a love full of passion and need. He unbuttoned her shirt, and slowly removed it, before dropping to his knees and kissing her belly, sending shivers across her abdomen. She wanted him, to feel him, to feel his lips. She gently grabbed his head moving it to look her in the eyes. He let her lead him and looked her in the eyes.

They both saw something what made their heart stop. They saw little tears in their eyes that made their eyes glitter in the small shine of sunlight that was shining thought the tent. He quietly cleared his throat when he said something after 10 minutes of silence.

"You're now more beautiful then ever." He gently removed the slightly sweaty hair from her face and kissed her bottom lip, as he was lying above her. Kate tried to fight a tears but when she tried to smile at him. The tear felled on her cheek before she knew it Jack had kissed it away. His thumb caressing her cheek, just a few inches away from her eyes. She didn't know what to say to him so she placed her lips lightly on top of his and held them there as she kissed him passionately and rolled on top of him. She smiled against his mouth. He kissed her shoulder, caressing her back when she buried her noise in his neck.

"Hey dudes." Hurley was walking to Jack's tent. Kate stopped kissing Jack and they pulled away fast. Hurley opened the tent. And Kate felled on the ground as Jack was trying to get up. Hurley eyes gone wide open.

"Uh dudes…" Hurley begun speechless as he was starring at Kate in her bra.

"I was checking on Kate, Hurley." Jack begun, sounding like nothing was going on. As he moved towards Kate to help her stand up. Hurley gave them an'I saw that' look andKate laughed as Jack pulled her closer to him helping her to stand up. When he was sure she was back on her feet he moved away from her looking at Hurley. Kate bitted her lower lip, a smile pressed on her lips. Jack smiled too as he saw her trying to hold in her laughter.

" What's going on, Hurley?" Jack asked, still looking at Kate in the corner of his eyes. He saw her searching for her shirt. But he had thrown it away in their moment of lust and passion. He didn't saw it as he scanned the tent. So he gave her a shirt that was lying on the ground.

Hurley watched how Kate putted the shirt one, how she only buttoned 3 buttons. So you just couldn't see her breasts. Jack founds it extremely sexy. The shirt was way too big and the sleeves covered her whole hands.

"I just came to ask if Kate was eating with us for dinner."

"Eummh" Kate looked over at Jack, who was looking at her. Begging with his eyes for her to stay. How could she say no to that puppy look, but she also wanted to stay. To spend every minute with Jack.

"Okay, if that's not a problem." "No of course not. Than we'll don't have as much foot as the other nights but I guess you don't make that much off a difference." Hurley said smiling at Kate. Who was laughing at Hurley's need for food. "So I see you dudes later on, I'll guess."

He said as he walked away towards Lock and Sun who were preparing food. He wanted to grab some piece of boar. But Sun slapped away his hand.

"Oh come one, just a little peace."

"I'm sorry Hurley, but you'll have to wait." Sun said in her now progressing English. Hurley just walked away, searching for his Discman.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading it. Again . sorry for the mistakesIt's aloud to review ****J**

**Thanks for all the reviews ! Love you all, Liesbeth**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The sun was already falling towards the horizon and burned a fiery red over the rocks on the beach, the horizon seemed like it burned and wavered with the intense heat.

They all walked towards the beach. They'd decided to at least eat once in a week all together, and every week someone else was responsible for organizing the whole dinner event.

Tonight it was Lock, Claire, Sun and Charlie's turn to make dinner. When all the other castaways came on the beach their eyes popped out and their mouths dropped to the ground. What they saw was amazing.

Claire had laid 47 air plane blankets, which they all had to hand in before dinner, in a large ring. In the middle of the ring there was a small fire. So they had some light and it made the whole picture much cosier than it already was. Sun had spread out little flower leaves over the blackest and in the sand next to the fire. What made the whole thing magical.

Lock and Charlie made dinner. Lock had hunted down a big boar early in the morning and Charlie had made fruits salads for everyone. To everyone's amazement even Shannon had helped, she had filled the half cleaved coconuts with water for each person.

She really had changed since the dead of Boone. Luckily she had Sayid to comfort her and they were happy everyone could see that at the way they looked with one another.

"Wow this is amazing!" Kate said and the whole group nodded smiling at the five people who made such a magical décor. "Yeah, this is great." Michael said. "I like this too dudes. But when do we can start eating?" Hurley asked, the moment he saw the food his mouth watered immediate. They all laugh.

"When everybody has a place we can start." Claire said smiling at Charlie. Glad that they made everyone happy.

Hurley ran in his wiggle wangle way to a blacked and said down. Telling every one else that they should rest from the trip, from the caves towards the beach. Everyone was amused by Hurley's need for food.

"Kate come sit next to me!" Hurley shouted Kate smiled at him and walked towards Hurley. Kate was searching for Jack to invite him to sit next to her. But when she turned around to look for Jack, Sawyer bumped into her.

"Searching for me, Freckles?" Sawyer asked as he looked closely down to her there bodies were still close to each other just not touching. "Not exactly." Kate said taking a step back. "Who you were searching for ? Don't tell me Jack-o had to feed you." "No, he can't feed me when he's feeding himself." Kate said smiling at Sawyer for her answer. "And I was looking for now one."

"Oh in that case I can sit with you." Sawyer said as he sits down,on one blacked away from Hurley so Kate could sit between them. "I'll guess so." Kate said trying not to sound to disappointed. But she wanted to share this magical moment with Jack not with Sawyer or Hurley. But with the man she loved. She turned around searching for Jack. She saw him a few feet's away. Talking too Sayid and Shannon. She saw them laugh and she didn't want to interrupted anything so she sat down between Hurley and Sawyer.

When the little conversation ended and Shannon and Sayid started to find a place to sit. Jack turned around and looked for Kate with a smile on his face.

He loved everyone was so cheering and happy. His smile fades away as he saw Kate sitting between Hurley and Sawyer. Talking and laughing with Sawyer.

Jack felled him became jealous. He wouldn't admit it to her, normally even not to himself. But he knew he was jealous. He wanted to sit with Kate, to talk to her, make her laugh. Not Sawyer.

Kate stopped talking as she saw Jack starring at her with a sad look on his face.

She smiled sadly at him. She lifted her shoulders, sending him a sad look. So he knew she did want to sit with him. Now that Jack understands the situation he smiled at her. He still was jealous but the thought that Kate wanted to be with him made him relax.

"Jack! Over here." Charlie and Claire winked Jack to come and sit next to them.

The whole evening everyone was talking into small groups, sometimes there was a little conversation with the whole group involved, but that moment was soon over.

The stars were broadly shining down on them. And the evening was filled with laughter. They all enjoyed the dinner and felicitated the five people with their evening.

Sawyer was flirting with Kate and she'd played with him but not on the same level as always. All she could think about was Jack and how much she wanted to be with him. Still she gets that weird feeling in her stomach when she was around Sawyer. She looked towards the sky and saw the big bear.

She smiled and turned her head towards Jack smiling at him. Charlie was talking to Jack but when he saw Kate smile he didn't longer hearted what Charlie was saying. He just looked at Kate, smiling back to her. She moved her glance towards the sky and Jack followed them. He smiled at the memory of that night. He moved his lips so that she could read what he was saying. "I love you." Were the words that leaved his mouth without any sound.

"Nature calls." Sawyer stands up to go to the woods. "You can always join me."

"Oh, sawyer weak line, and I wouldn't want to see your butt even if it was the last one on earth." Kate said smiling at him. "And do you want to see doc's butt?" Sawyer asked smirking at her.

"Sawyer go and do your thing." She said. Sawyer wanted to response. But he felt that for that he didn't had the time. So he walked away.

"So do you want to see the doctors butt?" A soft voice asked coming from behind her.

Kate laughed and turned her head to face Jack. He smiled at her with his sweet personal smile that made Kate melt. Jack looked around, as he saw that nobody was paying attention at them he leaned forward and gave her a kiss on top of her head.

"Hmm, I missed you." Kate mumbled. "I know." Jack said while he was pulling his pants a little bit upwards so he could sit next to Kate. "I know! That's you answer?" Kate said trying to look mad. But when he bites his bottom lip and gave her his puppy eyes. She started to laugh. "And I've missed you too." He said giving her fingertips small kisses. Kate raised an eye brown warning him that people were looking so he dropped her hand and smiled at her.

"You know Jack I've felt you butt before." Kate laughed at him. "You did not!" Jack said and he heard Kate laughed even more. "Yes I did" she said under her laughter. "No you..." and just then Kate ticked his but softly. "Yes I did." She interrupted Jack as she smiled at him.

But Jack ticked her shoulder playfully back and jumps up to run away. Kate knew what he was doing. The child in Jack was coming up and she loved it. He was even cuter than he normally was, she laughed to see him smile. And noticed it became more regular.

Soon Kate had pressed Jack to the ground and ticked his head and ran away. Jack ran after her, both were laughing. He almost could tick Kate but she jumps on a small rock.

"No you can't tick me when I'm not standing on the ground." She said smiling at him, breathing heavily from the running and laughing. But he pushed her off the rock so she was standing in the sand. And he ticked her.

"Hey, that's not fair." The whole group was looking at Kate and Jack playing and laughing with each other. And they all smiled. "You know Kate, you don't have spell rules. So I think it's fair." Charlie said. "Oh yeah." Kate laughed and ran towards Charlie ticking his shoulder. Soon they were all playing with the game.

A food plate had fallen on the sand not far from where Jack was standing. When Kate spotted Jack she ran towards him. But when he ran away he slipped over the food and landed with his head in the rest of food. Every one looked at Jack with the food all across his face. And after two seconds of silence they all burst out laughing.

"I didn't knew you were that hungry Jack." Kate said laughing at him. "Oh yes I'm and you're too." When he said that, he throws a hand of banana against Kate's face. "No Jack, arrggg! Food fights!" Jack and Kate were pushing each other's head in the food. But after a few seconds they stopped, smiling at each other. The others had stopped the game and supported for Jack or Kate to win the game. All the women were supporting for Kate and all the men were supporting for Jack. Even Aaron was waving his hand enthusiastically in the air. Charlie and Claire glanced over at him and then smiled to each other. A smile filled with love.

"I think we better take a swim." Jack said to Kate. "Yep that's a good idea, dude cause you sleep only a few feet's away from me." Hurley said.

Kate was already running in the water as Jack followed her quickly. "Arrg it's cold and wet!" Kate shouted as she entered the water. "Oh yes, I've heard water is wet." Jack said laughing at her comment. "Don't laugh at me Doctor Shephard." Kate said and jumps on him trying to pull his head under water but Jack was to strong and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up and throwing her playfully always. "Aaaahh Jack!" Kate screamed as he lifted her. She felled into the water.

The other castaways heard Jack and Kate laugh and playing in the water and they all smiled at each other. "It will happen soon." Claire said. "Soon? I think it already happened!" Hurley said. "You think?" Michael asked. "Yeah, don't you see the way they look at one another. Full of passion and lust. This week they were always smiling and being happy." Shannon said, loving it to have a topic like that to talk about. "They looked at each other that way froù the fist day they met." Sayid said. Wrapping his arm around Shannon's waist, he gave her a small hug and a kiss on the back of her head. They heard Jack laughed and smiled.

"I'm sorry Kate." Jack laughed. "Kate…" Jack looked around, no sign of Kate. "Kate?" He now started to panic. What if something happened to Kate? It was his fault, he could never forgive himself. Just when he wanted to dove after Kate. She jumps in front of him out of the water.

"Ohh Kate I thought you drowned" Jack said pulling her closer to his. He moved her head towards his. He lifted her chin up so he could kiss her wet lips. Just when he leaned over to kiss her mouth, she spits out all the water in her mouth all over his face.

Kate laughed while Jack washed his face with the sea water. "You're…you're vulgar little thing." He said as he wrapped his arms around her neck, she started to kiss his neck and chest.

Pulling his head closer to hers their fore heads touching, just breathing in each other. He swung her legs over one arm and carried her down deeper into the water, listening to the sound of Kate's laughter. Jack continued to carry her, kissing her throat and then her shoulder, biting playfully at her bra strap. Jack shifted her weight so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. He kept his arms around her, kissing her throat and slowly making his way up to her mouth. He stopped at the corner of her mouth. "I love you, Kate." She smiles at him. "I know you do." Kate said. Jack laughed softly. "I know you do?" Jack smiled. "Is that all I'm goanna get?" Jack asked kissing her neck again. She moved his chin gently towards his. Looking him in the eyes, while her hands rested on his cheek.

She kissed the water of his face. "You'll get more." "Oh-yeah, what are you going to give me?" Jack asked chelating her. "Me." Kate simply said. She kissed him passionately and heard on the lips than he let in her tough. Her legs were wrapped around his waist so she had to lower her face to kiss him. Her wet hair felt on his cheeks. And she puts her hands around his neck, caressing it. His hands were under her button and one hand was lying on her barred skin under her t-shirt. He started to kiss her cheek and neck. She moves her head in the air. "Hmmm" Kate wanted Jack so much and she knew he felt the same. She loved him in a way she didn't disserve to love. But now this all didn't matters all that matters were she and Jack and this moment.

The other castaways were already going to sleep as Jack and Kate approached the beach. Jack had Kate in his arms like a baby. "Ahrgg Jack, put me down." Kate laughed. "Sttt, we have to be quit." He said as he moved a finger to her lips.

He made a circle with Kate in his arms. Spinning her around in the air and putted her down. She walked towards her tent. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

Jack had settled here before they went to dinner. As they walked into the tent they were kissing passionately. He gently puched Kate against a pail that was standing there to support the tent. She moved her hand in his hair, kissing him back. He pressed his body closer to her, kissing her more and more. They had to break the kiss to breath and they slowly let go of each others lips, still there eyes closed. Enjoying what just happened. Only after a couple of minutes Kate opens her eyes and saw flower leaves lying all around in the tent, there were also little lights around the self-made bed. Jack lightens them.

"Jack... when ..., I…, it's perfect." She smiled at him with small tears in her eyes. "I love you." Jack smiles at her he was going to say something but was interrupted by Kate kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her tasting the want and pulling her gently towards the bed. She was laying on top of him her beautiful teary green eyes looking intensely at him before she closed them and kissed him softly on the lips. When she broke the kiss she smiled at him, their fore heads were touching.

He didn't know when he felled in love, he only knew he had. And it's not because she lets him follow, it's not because she'd saved his life, teaching him to love again. It's not even because she is the most glorious creature he'd ever seen. He loved her for the person she is, dark and light combined. He loves her for the things she does, to make up for her faults. And he loved her because he can't help himself. He swears he used to try. Until her grew accustomed to the bittersweet ache her hands would cause, when she touched him unaware. Until he grew, used to her eyes cutting though his heart. He's still not used to what her smile does to him...he doesn't think he ever going to be. He brought her lips to his and kissed her, holding her to him with just one hand, the heat from his body surrounding him, his mouth claiming her, every gesture one of ownership. She felt weak, her body going pliant at his touch. Her smell was soft and sweet and their lips pressed against each others moulding together moist and warm and their breathing mirrored one another's.

He laid back and she climbed onto him when they kissed passionately, the kissing became frantic. She leant forward and unbuttoned his shirt, opening it to reveal his chest. His skin was light and she kissed it sucking up his scent.

He placed his hand on the side of her face. His free hand curled around the front of the soft, silk top she wore, the only thing between him and her flesh. The thin material gave easily as he tore the front of it open; small, pearl like buttons skittering across the floor. She didn't care, she just wanted Jack. He slides his hand down the back of her neck under the collar, pulling the shirt off and tossing it away. He started to kiss her stomach, slowly trailing kisses down it, then working his way back up to her mouth.

Kate groaned. She never loved anyone, cared for anyone like this before, and that's what scares her. He reached down and unbuttoned her pants watching her reaction. He felt her body tense up so he removed his hand. He will wait, having her so close to his body felt good, he will not rush this moment.

He watched the timid way her fingers ran down his chest, her eyes following the trail her fingers made. "You're beautiful" Kate said quietly giving him a weak smile. He reached down and pulled her up to him. He cupped the back of her head and kissed her deeply, slowly rolling over placing her under him. His cock was heavy with need but he will not rush this.

"I'll wait." He whispered in her ear. Kate had tears in her eyes, looking at him. The man she loved so much and wanted so much but she couldn't, she was afraid. She was afraid to love.

She kissed his lips so softly that it made him shiver. He turned to his side and pulled her to him, holding her close to him. He felt her nuzzle up against him, the heat of her body, and the feel of her soft skin against his own. "Kiss me." Kate pleated Jack. Jack saw the want in her eyes and he kissed her with every thing he had. His tongue explored her mouth while his hands explored her body. "Hold me, Jack." She only had to ask and he did what she wanted him to do. So he holds her in his arms, stroking her hair, kissing her neck. She laid her head on his chest. Slowly closing her eyes and drifted of into sleep. He listened to her soft breath and gave her a last soft kiss on her lips. "Goodnight, Kate." With that they felled asleep in each others arms.

**Hope you enjoyed reading it. Again sorry for the mistakes. It's aloud to review ****J**

**Liesbeth**

**Thanks for all the reviews ! You guys are the best. If I owned Jate I let them give you each a kiss **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was a beautiful morning. The sky was rosy from the sun's touch, and fluffy  
clouds crawled lazily across it, the sea calm, with a sun that dazzled the whole scene.

And then there was a small tent in the middle of the whole scene.

Sunlight was caressing the texture of the tent.

They were lying in each others arms still sleeping. Both with soft smiles pressed on their faces, like they were dreaming about a kid who got his fist birthday present.

They lie there quiet, comforting and in love. Jack woke up slowly.

Frowning his eye browns and smiled when he felt Kate pressed against him. He moved his body so his face was above hers. He smiled as he watched her sleep, resting on his elbow he thought about last night as he moved some hair locks from her face, his other hand resting on her stomach.

He really wanted to make love, with Kate, showing her what he had wanted the moment he saw her. Showing her how much he loved her. Showing her every part of him and letting her feel how he felt. But he knew she wasn't ready and he respected that.

He kissed her chin softly, his eyes closed. When he moved his head back to where it was before and slowly opened his eyes. He saw her eyes open, still the sleep in them. He laughed at her. And she smiled back, still sleepy.

But it was a smile of love. With her first movements of the day she formed a 'good morning' with her lips.

"Good morning to you too sleepy head." He said as he gave her a small kiss on the lips. But before he knew it she pulled his head closer to her and kissed hem passionately on the lips.

"So the day starts good." She said smiling at him.

"And it will end better." He smirked as he kissed her once more.

First kissing her neck and back too her lips.

"Hi Jack." Charlie and Hurley said in concert as they walked into Jack's tent not expecting to see Jack and Kate naked, just half under the blackest, in each others arms.

"Whoa dudes." Hurley said.

Jack sad up, he felt really embarrassed that his two friends sawing him naked. He even felt more embarrassed for his two friends seeing Kate naked.

Jack gave her a bigger part of the blacked so she could cover her breasts.

Jack turned to Charlie and Hurley clearing his throat. As Kate pressed her against Jack's back, barring her face in his neck. A shyly smile drowned on her face.

"Is Kate hurt again Jack?" Hurley smiled at the two blushing persons in front of him.

"And jack too the rescue!" Charlie filled in. They were all smiling. Jack was laughing embarrassed. Kate still didn't look up. Jack puts his arm around Kate's waist.

"No Kate's not hurt, she just couldn't sleep." Jack said smiling at the two men in front of him.

"Looks like she didn't sleep at all." Charlie said winking at Jack.

"Arrgg get out." Hurley and Charlie laughed as they turned around to walk back to the fire. Everyone was already awake. Charlie and Hurley were dancing and acting like kissing with each other when they walked towards the group.

"So did you find Kate ?" Claire asked, laughing at the silly boys in who were smiling at the whole group.

"Yeah we did." Charlie said smiling at Hurley who was making kiss movements to Charlie.

Everybody gave them a weird, not understanding look.

"So where was she? Is she okay?" Lock asked curious.

"I think she's more than okay." Hurley said. Now Charlie slapped his arms around Hurley and they pretend to kiss.

"Come one what are you guys trying to say? That you're gay or that you two are just crazy."

Shannon asked and the whole group laughed.

"Okay." Charlie and Hurley said.

"We've found Kate." Charlie said as everybody nodded.

"In..." Hurley said as Charlie made drum sounds.

"The tent of Jack, in Jack's arms, fully naked." Charlie said.

The whole groups gasped.

"Oh my god! That's fantastic." Everybody said as they all were talking enthusiastic.

"What were they doing?" Claire asked.

"Dude what you think they were doing." Hurley said giving Claire a smile.

"They were hugging and kissing and al that romantic stuff." Charlie said and smiled at the whole group.

"Thank you, Charlie." Jack said smiling at him, still a little embarrassed but he knew they all had to find out sometime. Charlie turned around and everybody was looking and smiling at Jack. Everybody accept Sawyer. He took a few bananas, got his book and moved back towards his tent. Nobody noticed.

"Where is Kate?" Sayid asked.

"She is just..eumm..getting dressed." Jack said as he buried his feed in the sand. All the girls gave him a smile, finding Jack's embarrassment really cute.

Kate walked towards the group. She noticed that Jack got all the attention, so she knew they all knew. She was kind of glade. Now she and Jack didn't have to hide anymore, they could just be in love all the time. Well they always were in love. But now they could act on it whenever they wanted. She stopped behind Jack. A little space between them not sure what she had to do next. Everybody was smiling and staring at them. Jack turned around an gave Kate a sweet smile, taking her hand. They walked towards the food and Jack took two papayas. They joined the group again and sat down. Jack was leaning on his arm. Kate leaned against his shoulder.

Jack took a bite of his Papaya and the sap splashed around his face. Kate saw the whole thing happening and wiped the sap of his face with a finger. And puts her fingers in her mount. "Yummy!" she said smiling widely at him. Jack smiled back. Wrapping his arms around the back of her waist. Pulling her between his legs and laid his head on her shoulder. Kate turned her head to him. Their cheeks touching and he kissed her shoulder. Now he putted his chin on her head. They both smiled. Loving that finally they could do this? Not hiding from the world but showing their feelings to every one. And they both only felt their love growing.

"I like Saturday mornings." Jack said so soft that only Kate could her it.

"Me too, when I was a kid, my dad took me to the playground. I loved the swings. I always imagine I could fly. But I never could. When I was 12 years old they destroyed the playground. And it all started. I really miss to just sit on a swing and pretend to fly away, from al my troubles." Jack listened as Kate spoke. He noticed the change in her voice every time she talked about her past. Jack knew only when Kate was ready she talked about it. So he just listened. Kissing her cheek as Kate finished. She liked to have someone to talk to. For the first time in her life she find someone who listened to her like no one else did, who trusted her and believed her. Who not had a judgement ready when he heard about the criminal she was. A person who loved Kate Austin for who she was, not the woman she seemed to be.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading it. Again sorry for the mistakes. It's aloud to review **

**Thank for all you're wonderfull reviews ! You all rock too Man :) **

**Liesbeth**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : It's now 4am in Belguim so I think I'm going to sleep. Hope you'll like it. In this chap. Jack and Kate are apart ( in the meaning of not together in the same place. ) but Jate scene's will be back. :) Still they can't stop thinking about each other. R & R **

**Thanks for all the reviews ! It's thanks to you all that I keep updating.**

Chapter 9

It was early noon. Everybody was busy with his own life. Lock was gone hunting. Shannon was sunbathing. Yin and Sun were sitting on the beach with Michael talking about life and marriage. Every few minutes Michael looked at Walt out of the corner of his eye. Who was playing joyfully with Vincent and a branch. Sun friendly laid her hand on Michaels arm giving him a small smile. Yin finally accepts the friendship and knew he had to learn trusting Sun and trusting other men. Claire, Kate and Aaron went for a walk down the beach.

Charlie, Hurley and Jack were deciding to organise a triathlon.

"Swimming, running and climbing." Charlie said enthusiastic.

"No, swimming, running and eating." Hurley said.

"Then I might have a chance to win something. Jack and Charlie laughed at Hurley's optimism. It was good to have him around.

"Why don't we organize something without running, swimming and other heavy physical efforts?" Jack started.

"Whoa, I like the sound of that." Hurley said becoming more enthusiastic.

"Okay, Einstein what were you thing at?" Charlie asked curious.

"Maybe we can organize a sandcastle builds competition." Jack said smiling at the two faces in front of him. "Great Jack! We have sand in of."

Hurley and Charlie said; ready to make this little competition rock!

"So what do…" Hurley started but was interrupted by Sayid.

"Jack!" Sayid shouted at the man who sat down in the sand. Jack turned around. When Sayid reached Jack, he sated up to talk to Sayid on the same level.

"What's going on Sayid?" Jack asked noticing the concern in his eyes.

"It's Locke..." Sayid started, still breathing form the running. "What about him?" Jack asked giving Sayid time to catch his breath. "He went hunting and he said he would be back 2 hours ago. Locke is never that late." Sayid said. Jack knew Locke was a man who you could set your watch on.

"What do you decide we should do?" Jack asked. "I'm going to look for him, I was wondering if you'll come with me." Jack scanned the beach, everything was fine and calm. Everyone was here; well accept Lock, Claire and …Kate. "Okay, but we have to leave now." Jack said.

"Why the rush all of sudden?" Sayid asked wondering what was going on.

Jack sighed, smiling in the sky. "It's just; Kate is now gone with Claire. And she could be back soon and if she hears about the search party she wants to come and I promised her to go swimming with her. And than I'll say: No Kate you can't come. And than she will kiss me and I'll say: Okay Kate you can come. Trust me we better leave now. " Jack said looking at Sayid who was smiling at him. "Ha-ha you guys are like a day together and she is already telling you what to do." Sayid said, laughing at Jack giving him an encouraging pat on  
the shoulders. "Actually, we are longer to…" Jack begun. But he saw vaguely two figures walking to the camp. He recognised Kate from miles away. "Okay we have to go." Jack said pulling Sayid away from the place they where standing. He grabbed his backpack and a few bottles of water. "Does Shannon know we're going?" "Yes she does, and she will tell Kate." Sayid informed Jack.

"Okay, come one." Jack said, almost on his knees, trying to hide from Kate.

Sayid laughed at Jack. All he was doing was trying to protect Kate. 'He really loves her a lot.' Sayid thought. Giving Shannon one last look before following Jack into the forest.

Claire and Kate walked towards Shannon who was playing with Walt and Vincent.

Aaron was sleeping in Claire's arms.

"Hi, did you tree made a good walk?" Shannon asked as she walked towards the two girls and the sleeping Aaron. "Yes we did." Claire said smiling at Kate. Kate smiled back, remembering what they'd talked about.

They talked about: life, men, Aaron but most of all they talked about Jack. Kate loved to talk about Jack; they were like two teenage girls talking about their latest date with the populist boy on school. Kate loved to talk to someone like Claire. She knew she could talk to Jack and tell him everything. But it was hard to talk to Jack about himself. Kate smiled. Shannon was talking to Claire as Kate was standing next to them, dreaming.

"Where's Jack?" Kate asked all of sudden, not knowing she had interrupted the conversation. The two girls smiled at Kate.

"He's gone with Sayid to find Locke." Shannon said simply.

"What!" Kate raised her voice, but saw Aaron sleeping so she talked quite. "Why didn't he wait for me?" Kate asked.

"I could have gone with him" Kate said. "I think that was exactly what he was trying to avoid." Shannon said. "What do you mean?" Kate asked wanting to shout again.

"I just am trying to say that Jack is worried about you and everyone else. But you especially

and if you had gone with him it would be too much. Now he only has to worry about Locke. He loves you Kate." Shannon said, giving her a small smile. Kate smiled back and her anger felt.

"I know." She said. "It's just…he promised to go swimming together and that entire romantic Jack stuff." She said giggling at his name. Claire putted an arm around her shoulder, squeezing it softly. "He will be back soon." Kate gave her a smile.

"Hi love" Charlie walked up greeting Claire and turning to the other two woman. "Can I loan her for an hour?" He asked, before they could answer he pulled gently at Claire's arm to follow him. "But what about Aaron, he must be tired." Claire said, and stopped walking. "Tired from what? Sleeping?" Charlie joked.

"I will take him." Kate said and Claire turned around. "If that's fine for you?" Kate asked slowly not sure what her answer would be. Of course she'll say no. Giving your child to a convict, who would do that? Kate said to herself. "Okay we'll be back soon." Claire said smiling at Kate as she hands her Aaron. "Thank you." Claire said as she gave Aaron a small kiss on the top of his head.

Shannon was had already left the conversation cause the sun was in his best position or something Shannon always said around this hour.

Kate slowly moved towards a tree, so she could sit in the shadow with Aaron in her arms. The baby was playing with her fingers and she decides to tell him a fairy tale. "Long ago, there was a bad princess. She was in love with the hero of the town. He was a doctor but she knew she could never get him. But…" Kate started as Aaron listened intensely. Kate knew he didn't understand but figured out he liked to get all the attention and so did she.

-In the forest-

"Locke?" Jack shouted, still no sign. "Where could that man be?" Jack asked quietly to himself. "I hope we find him soon so I can go back to Kate." Jack continued. He felt really bad, broking his promises. But Locke could be in danger.

"You'd say something Jack?" Sayid asked. "Oh, no it's nothing." Jack said giving him a small smile. "Look Sayid said, pointing at the ground. The two men leaned over at the prints who were pressed in the mud. "It looks like boar prints." Jack said. "That means Locke isn't far."

When Sayid said that, they heard a moaning. Jack stood up quickly and followed the sound of the moaning. Against a tree he saw a figure curled up in a ball.

"Locke!" He shouted as he kneeled beside the man. Sayid followed his movements. Now it was Jack's area. "Are you okay? What happened?" Jack asked making sure Locke remembered them. "I...I…a boar attacked me from behind. I didn't hear him coming. I felt with my head against this tree. And I think nothing else happened since then." Locke said giving the two men a smile. "I'm fine we should go back. It's already pretty late." He said as he tried to stand up. "Are you sure you're fine? Don't you have a headache?" "A little but I've had worse." He said. "Here, drink some water before we leave." Jack said and handed Locke the bottle. He was right it was already getting late. And they started walking towards the beach. Talking about everything and nothing at the same time.

-On the beach-

Kate was lignin in the sand, looking at the clouds. Trying to find a 'J'. She felt someone sitting next to her. She jumped up immediately expecting it was Jack. "Don't be so disappointed freckles. You break my heart." Sawyer said smiling at Kate, who finally returned a smile.

"How are you doing? Feeling in the mood for a game called 'I never'?" Sawyer asked raising an eyebrow at Kate. "No, not really." Kate said.

"Of course I get it. The girl has a boyfriend. So she has to be good even if she knew she'll never be a good girl or in of for the boyfriend." "That's not true." Kate said looking to sawyer and tried to look upset. But she knew he was right. She could never be the good girl or the girl that belongs to Jack, the girl who Jack disserves. "If you know it's not true, why do you have to convince yourself so hard, freckles?" Sawyer said knowing he was right. Kate looked away but Sawyer turned her head back to face him. "You know, Kate…" Kate shivered as she heard Sawyer say her name. "..There are other men waiting for you. And I'm one of them." He said and give her a hard kiss on the lips. Kate pulled weakly away. And sawyer walked back to his tent leaving Kate alone.

She didn't know what to think. She knew she loved Jack but she knew she had feelings for Sawyer too. So different from her feelings for Jack and she didn't know what the difference was. She putted her finger on her lips. She could still taste this salvia pressed on her mouth. Sawyer kissed so different from Jack. He kissed hard and full of lust and want. Not caring what he was doing but still in a gently sexual way. Why Jack was loving and caring. Soft and romantic, she felt the want in Jack's kissed and she knew she was the only one who could taste that. It made her feel special. Again a feeling she didn't disserve.

- In the forest -

Locke wasn't lying when he told them he was fine. Soon they were back to the border where the sand and the mud from the forest touched.

"Finally!" Sayid said relived they were back home. Home? Was this the place they called home from now? He watched the people talk and laughing together. They were a group now, a big family and they had to work together, to make this work. Just like Jack said. Live together or die alone. And nobody wanted that. Well accept Sawyer. Yeah, this was home.

"I have to do something." Jack said. Tell Kate I'm back in an hour.

"What do you have to do?" Locke asked. "Just something, I won't be far." He said as he walked away back into the forest and turned around. "If something happens, I'm at the waterfalls." He said and ran into the woods.

"Sayid! Lock!" Kate shouted running towards them. Her heart was beating so fast but yet it felt like it didn't beat anymore. "Where is Jack?" She asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't worry Kate. Jack's fine, he just had to take care of something." Kate gave a small sigh but she was still concerned and upset. What did he have to do? He had promised her that he would go swimming with her and kissing her wherever he could. And now he had the chance to be with her he had to do something. "Don't be angry Kate. It seemed really imported. He said he would be back in an hour."

Kate sighed. "If he comes back, tell him I'm waiting in my tent. Just like I've done the whole day." She said with a crack of disappointment in her voice. Sayid gave her a sympathetic smile and puts his arm around Shannon. "Okay." He simply said. Knowing how Kate felt because he had seen the look on Jack's face the whole day.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading it. Again sorry for the mistakes. It's aloud to review **

**Liesbeth**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kate sat in her tent. Her head resting on her knees, while she was hugging her legs. She thought about her day, normally it would be a great day. Swimming with Jack, kissing him, joking with him, talking with him. With the thought of that a small smile appeared on her face. But instead she had kissed with Sawyer, talked to Sawyer and even joked with Sawyer. She wondered if she should tell Jack about the kiss. I've pulled away. Kate said to herself. I've done nothing wrong, I think. Kate didn't know what to think. And certainly didn't know how to feel. She didn't want to admit it but every time she was with Sawyer she felt some thing. It was a feeling that made her just be herself, not afraid of lying. With Jack she felt like her stomach could explode. She didn't want to disappoint him. She felt her fingers tremble the first time she touched him. When Sawyer kissed her, some how she wanted more. Somehow she wanted Sawyer in a different way she wanted Jack. She didn't want to hurt him. She loved him to much to do that. She wanted him to be happy and wasn't sure if that was with him.

She saw his shirt lying in her tent. Grabbed it and hugged it slightly. She smelled Jack as she buried her noise in the shirt. His smell made her shiver. She smiled into the shirt. But I love him to much to let him go.

"Kate?" someone shouted Kate from outside her tent. Kate jumped up, throwing the shirt behind her. Jack walked into the tent and gave her a sweet smile and drawled with his feet little circles in the sand. He felt a little awkward. Leaving Kate alone the whole day, not letting her know anything. But it was for her own good. Kate looked at him, as he was looking at his feet. What did she have to do? Should she be mad or happy to finally saw him. But when he looked up and gave her that look, that look only he could give her. A look that took her from the island to a place, angels called heaven. She walked towards him lifting his chin up and walked into his arms. Jack slapped his arms around her and laid his head on her shoulder giving it short kisses.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey you" He said still his head on her shoulder.

"Where ha…" Kate started but Jack interrupted her.

"Stttt don't say anything." He whispered in her ear.

He turned Kate around so she was standing with her back to him, her face towards the opening of the tent. He softly wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned into him.

"Jack what are you doing?" She asked as he putted his hand on her eyes.

"You will see." He said and he started to walk outside the tent Kate in his arms her eyes closed, moving with every pass Jack took. "Just don't peek." Jack smiled at Kate. "How can I peek when your fingers are pressed in my eyes?" Kate laughed.

"I don't know maybe you have superpowers." Jack said.

"I thought you were the person with superpowers in this love story." Kate laughed in his hands, her eyes still closed.

"Love? Could that be what I'm feeling?" Jack asked softly to Kate.

"I hope so, because I don't want to be alone in this." Kate answered softly back. Leaning her head against his shoulder as they keep walking. Jack smiled against her ears, kissing the top of it.

"You'll never be in that alone, Kate. I promise." Jack said and they stopped walking and Kate turned around her face towards Jack. He slowly moved his hands from before her eyes. Letting them rest on her temple. "We've arrived." He said softly to Kate who slowly opened her eyes, smiling at Jack. Behind Jack she saw the waterfall. The moonlight made each drop  
of water sparkle like diamonds. "It's beautiful, Jack." She said. Jack smiled, knowing Kate thought this was his surprise. "Turn around, Kate." Jack said as he gently lets his hands go of Kate's face. He gently moved his hands down her back, grabbing her hips as she turned around.

What she saw made her heart stop tears already forming in her eyes. She couldn't move or say anything. She just stared at the self made swing, flowers tangled up in the ropes. That Jack had bonded around a large slight of wood. Burning torches where all around them. Making the whole scene extremely romantic and the moon felt down on the water that was right behind them. Next to the water there was a gigantic rock where two blankets were spread out. The forest was sleeping. Only the breath of Jack and Kate was heard. When Jack heard Kate sobbing, he hugged her from behind and laid his hands on her stomach.

"What's wrong Kate?" Jack asked concerned.

"Nothing." Kate said softly.

"That's the problem. Nothing is wrong, it's perfect." Jack smiled and walked away from her towards the swing and sat down on it, his hand resting on the rope.

"Come here." He said as he reached out a hand to her. Kate walked towards him, gave him her hand and let him lead her. He pulled her between his legs. The swing was just big in of. "You really figured it all out." Kate smiled at Jack. "First I wanted to make the swing smaller, so you had no room to sit." Jack gave her a smile back what made her smile even bigger. So that was what Jack was doing the whole evening. Making a surprise for her, after he broke his promises. No one ever had done that for her. And again she felt that she didn't disserve him. That she couldn't return the feeling he was giving her.

"Thank you." She said smiling, looking up to him to meet his eyes. He kissed her forehead. "You're more than welcome." He said as he began pushing them from the ground. He grabbed Kate's hand and stretched them out, like a bird. "Fly away from your problems Kate." Jack whispered in her ear as she closed her eyes. "I'll only fly towards you." She said softly with a playful smile pressed on her lips. She tried to turn around. Her legs were now behind Jack's back. Their genders touching. Her face only inches away from his. She saw his eyes glittering like the water drops in the moonlight when she moved her face towards his and putted her hand gently on his cheek.

When he felt the soft lips on his lips, he was startled at first, but he relaxed, closing his eyes, cherishing every moment of the brief yet sweet kiss. She let go of the kiss, and he opened his eyes. She was beautiful, even with her dirty face. Her hazel eyes sparkled with something he wished to see well. It seemed so long time to stare speechlessly at her. The sounds of soft breaths filled the dusty air. Then her delicate face began to blush and lowered her eyes. Unconsciously, his right hand reached up and ran his fingers through her dishevelled hair. How long have he dreamt to feel the silky strands through his fingers? She remained still, her eyes misted. He touched her cheeks, then her chin. He moved her face close to his. And he kissed her back. Gently, tender.

As he moved his hand up and down her back, making her shiver every time. He deepens the kiss.

But when he did that Kate leaned backwards. She was so caught up in the kiss that she'd forgot they where on a swing. And they fell in the mud, Jack on top of Kate. Kate started to laugh and Jack buried his face in her stomach, smiling at Kate who was laughing. He crawled towards her face. Putting an arm behind her head, still looking at how she was laughing and kissed her deeply. Kate stopped laughing and smiled against his lips. When he broke the kiss, they remained frozen for a couple of second.

Before she wrapped his arms around him full of need and want. He felt her tongue to the back of his throat. And it turned him one. He started kissing her as hard as he could. They had to break the kiss for air he looked deep into her eyes and smiled, still not quite able to believe this was real and not a dream. The most beautiful woman he ever seen was lying in his arms and he just broke apart the kiss they were sharing. He gently unbuttoned her shirt to reveal a light white satin bra. He groaned slightly at the sight and felt his cock twitch and grow even harder. "Are you ready for the swim I promised?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading it. Again sorry for the mistakes. **

**Jack : "Thank you all for the reviews." **

**Kate : "Yeah, Liesbeth really loves them." **

**Jack : Keep them coming.**

**Kate : You know where to find her too. **

**Liesbeth**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N : Sorry for the waiting time, but I was punished so I couldn't go on the computer. Thanks for all the reviews ! Hot chap. Enjoy !**

Chapter 11

_Song : Kiss The Baby Goodnight from Sing it! Say it! Stamp it! Sway it!_

"Whoa Jack!" Kate shouted as she was swimming away from Jack. He grabbed her ankles pulling her back towards him and jumped on top of her so she was under water. Kate came back to grab air and coughed up some water, under her laugh. Jack laughed at Kate.

"Are you okay?" he asked just a little concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but you don't" she said as she jumped on top of him trying to pull his head under water. Jack slapped his arms around Kate's waist.

"Mmmm…Trying to kill me huh." Jack said without thinking.

All he was thinking about was Kate, but not like he thought about her normally. He wanted Kate more than anything on the world. She was driving him insane. All the time of the day he just wanted to be with her, kiss her, love her and telling her every single detail of his life.

Just like he wanted to know everything from her life. He wanted to hear her voice, her laugh. And now it was al in front of him just a hand touch away. Jack saw the hurtled look in her eyes. She looked away from him, over his shoulders. Watching how the water softly felled on the water surface.

"I'm sorry." He softly said as he kissed her forehead.

"I…I…" Jack begun, but Kate kissed him, she kissed him so deep that he'd already forgotten were they were talking about.

She knows he didn't mean it that way. She didn't want to ruin this. After everything he did, to make this moment more special than it already was when they were in each others arms.

When she was in his arms she felt like no one could touch her. She felt like a baby in his mother's stomach. She felt sadness and happiness on the same time. She felt safe but most of all she felt this feeling, a closeness, a excitement and a emotion, a tender feeling, a positive reaction. The stronger feeling, most of people don't found yet. But she did, when she was in his arms all she felt was love.

He broke the kiss to breath, and watched how Kate swum towards the waterfall.

She pulled herself op on a stone where the water of the waterfall was splashing against.

Like a heavy storm. She moved her hair over one shoulder, and pressed her lips together. She wrapped her hair into a messy ponytail, with her hands and draped it over her shoulder. She moved under the waterfall. The water was still a little bit warm from the hot day. She relaxed as the warm water softly tapped her back and ran down her legs. She began to hum softly and run her hands threw her know wet hair. She started to sing a song. Not loud, just loud enough so she could hear it.

Jack's arms slapped around her, both of them were wet now. But they didn't care.

"What are you singing?" he asked as he laid his chin up on her shoulder.

"Just a song my mom used to sing to me." Kate said, starring in front of her.

"Could you sing it to me?" When Jack asked, Kate turned around.

"No, are you crazy? I can't sing." She said, just a little playful smile on her face. Jack laughed. "Yes, I'm crazy for you. Please Kate." Jack gave her pleated eyes.

"How can I resist that?" She smiled looking at him.

"You don't." Jack laughed.

"Okay I give in." Jack smiled giving her a soft kiss on the cheek and rested his hand on her thighs, starring at Kate as she began to sing softly.

_Now, it's time to go to sleep  
Put the baby in the bed  
Cover the baby with the blanket and  
kiss the baby goodnight. _

Now, it's time to go to sleep  
Put the baby in the bed  
Tell the baby a story  
Cover the baby with the blanket and  
kiss the baby goodnight.

On the end of every part she gave Jack a kiss on a different place. Jack just listened to the sound of Kate's voice. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, and he couldn't even kiss Kate back.

It was like thousand angels where singing. But still he knew it was just one angel that was singing and that was his angels, his Kate. She began to sing against his lips. She was more talking now than singing, but still he loved every word that left her mouth.

_Now, it's time to go to sleep  
Put the baby in the bed  
Give the baby a teddy bear  
Tell the baby a story  
Cover the baby with the blanket and  
kiss the baby goodnight._

When she ended that part she gave him a hard kiss on the lips. He snapped back in realty and kissed her back. He moved his hand under her legs and lifted her up like a baby in his arms.

Still kissing he walked towards the blackest with candle lights around them.

And he laid Kate on the blackest, so soft like she was a vase and could break every minute.

As she lay down, she pulled him on top of her and started to kiss his neck. Jack shivered, he couldn't bare it, when she touched him he loses his mind. When she kissed him he wanted more. They were no longer two bodies, but they were one. He moved his hand under her shirt.

He felt her hesitate and ran his fingers through her hair, cupping the back of her head and pulling her towards him as he kissed her harder. Her lips melted against his with exquisite softness, parting as he slipped his tongue between them to explore her mouth.

He slowly rolled her shirt up, pulling it over her head. She shivered as her hair caressed her back. He softly placed kisses on her shoulder, moving towards her neck. Back on the lips. She looked in his eyes and again she saw the want. His eyes where filled with tears, he was afraid. She could tell. But in his eyes she saw what he could see in her eyes. And it was the same want, the same feeling. "Jack, I… I want you." She whispered in his ears. He smiled against her shoulder and she moved his face to look in his eyes. And started to kiss him hard, never she moved so fast like now. Never had they breathed so hart like now and never had they wanted each other more like now. Her leg softly going up and down his leg. Making him shiver every time she did it.

His hand fumbled to pull the bra straps from her shoulders, tugging it down so he could place his mouth against her soft skin. Her back arched ad a deep groan escaped her lips.

She unbuttoned his shirt and he pulled it off, her hands, lips and tongue began a pleasured journey over the hard muscle terrain.

"I…"Jack began.

"Shhh." Kate placed one finger over her lips before allowing it to trail down her throat. It wandered down the valley between her breasts, stopping for a short time atop each one, running over the swollen nubs gently. Then she trailed it down Jack's stomach, following each hard muscle, each well cut line. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Jack breathed.

Kate turned her face away, hiding her embarrassed smile. "No." She ran her fingers up Jack's arm. "I didn't think you'd notice...I've been...working on it."

Jack shook her head, leaning down to kiss the muscles around her navel. "Kate, you were beautiful before. You're beautiful now." She splayed her fingers across the muscles of her abdomen. "It's your heart, your smile...oh, goddess...your eyes." She swallowed. "You didn't think I noticed? I've noticed every day for the last months. But I always thought you wanted Sawyer..." Jack started to speak but Kate silenced her with a kiss. "I know...now. When I read your eyes...I...I want you Jack" She shrugged. "I wanted you from the start."

He was kissing her, his mouth enveloping hers, when she pushed her body closer to his, closing the smallest of spaces, Jack had her wrapped in his arms, enveloped in his loving embrace. Giving her a kiss on the forehead, before kissing her lips. She breathed in, she felt like she was inhaling Jack. Nothing more…nothing less. It was a sensational smell.

Her hands were on his chest, then on his back, then holding his face, then his neck, then trailing back down his back, then they were on his chest again. It was all so overwhelming it was dizzying. He felt his erection coming. He loved her so much; he loved her more than he loved himself. This was that next level of love that he had so rarely come across. Their lips crushed against each others, their tongues dancing a perfect ballet. He didn't know what to think as she touched him. The close proximity and the kisses and her hands made everything so dizzying but so wonderful. All that Jack could think about, feel and smell was Kate. She was filling him with a terrific longing but also a feeling of contentedness that he had never felt before.

She moved her hands toward his pants and unbuttoned it with a softness she never did before. She watched him groan at her touch. She kissed his chest and as she kissed his stomach she slowly moved his pants from his legs. "A boxer." She smiled as she saw Jack's underwear. "Just what I expected." She laughed. He wrapped his legs around her waist and pulled her on top of him. Kissing her with al the want and need he felt. Now it was his turn. He slowly moved her pants, throwing it away. Even not looking where it felt, he moved back on top of Kate kissing her belly. When he moved to look into her eyes. His hand stroked her breasts. A groan left Kate's mouth at his touch.

He rubbed one finger down the centre of her, circling the exposed bead, then plunging into her glistening moistness. She arched against him reaching for him. He moved slightly to grant her access, and her hands slipped around him, adoring him with her touch.

Kate rocked beneath him sensing his reticence. Even in the midst of his need she felt the tenderness in his restraint, and it brought tears to her eyes. But the sensation of his fullness rubbing inside was like a hot wire against her nerve ends. He would give her what she needed. She was sure of it. The certainty gave her the freedom to take.

As they realised on the same time they were both fully naked. They stopped kissing. "Jack, we don't have protection." Kate said softly as tears were forming in her eyes. "Yes we have, Kate" He said as he grabbed his bag that was lying beside them. He opened it, her eyes gone wide as she saw all the condoms. "Looks like many people on the plane had plans." She said smiling, Jack nodded kissing her cheek. "Any colour preference?" He asked smiling. Kate laughed. "Is standard an option?" She asked. "Sure Jack said." As he grabbed the condom, but Kate took it out of his hand. His eyes followed her actions. "Let me." She said as she removed his underwear. And placed the rubber over his erection. Jack was glad she could do this fast. He could stand the cold, when she wasn't lying on top of him.

She kissed him, an open mouthed invitation that he took. Every movement was pulling at her, dragging her closer. Every shift gave a breathtaking hint of mindless ecstasy that seemed to grow with each second. She shuddered and clutched his shoulders for strength, losing herself with each thrust of his tongue and each pumping caress from his manhood.

He mastered her mouth and her body until she was weeping with it. He murmured brokenly and her arousal gushed through her like a tidal wave, a solid wall of incredible pleasure that took her past the point of return. Ripples of ecstasy flooded through her, changing her, making her indelibly his.

Distantly, Jack heard her cries, and they touched him as nothing ever had. He felt the first rush and jerked. His blood roared through his veins like wildfire, burning and stinging. He buried his face in her shoulder and muffed his shout. Then, surrendering to the longest, hottest release of his life, he joined Kate in a world where he'd never been.

It took a while for him to find himself again.

"Oh !", Kate gasped when his mouth found her breast. She slid her fingers through his hair, needing something to hold on to. He suckled her nipples until they were wet, stiff, and sensitive, and she felt the caress in her blood, his need in her heart.

His mouth touched her intimately, sipping and stroking as if she were a tender bud ready to bloom. She was so swollen she felt she was going to burst. She could barely breathe.

She tangled her fingers in his hair and arched her hips as the tremors of ecstasy shook her body. He felt each spasm as acutely as if she were connected to him.

As their bodies moved together he was rocked to his very soul at the intensity of the feelings that swept through him -- feelings that were by turns shaky, sure, gentle, savage, generous, greedy. With the last shreds of his self-control, he held on until he felt more tremors shake her body. Then he plunged deep and buried his face in her neck.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked looking Kate directly in the eyes. She nodded, closing her eyes as he started to kiss her neck.

Kate was lost in his touch. Never had she known the tenderness of a man, she had started to believe there was no such thing. Her body had been used countless times, always brutally but never like this. Jack was so gentle and the way he looked at her making sure he wasn't hurting her. Kate choke back the tears that threaten to spill this moment was so beautiful. She reached up and pulled him closer wanting to feel his body against hers as he gently made love to her.

She felt a wonderful feeling building and she surrendered to it. His touch, his soft kisses, she felt it all. Pleasure like she never felt before washed over her body, she found herself holding him tightly against her as the waves of pleasure subsided. His moans drew her attention; she looked up into his face as he thrust faster, closing his eyes arching his head back. "Please look at me." She couldn't stop herself from saying. He looked deeply into her eyes as his orgasm hit. She shuddered looking at the pleasure etched onto his face. The soft way he said her name as he kissed her again warmed her heart. She held him tightly to her wanting to feel him against her. They were lying next to each other looking into the dark sky. Kate turned her head to face him.

"Will you hold me while I sleep?" She asked still the tears in her eyes from the moment they just shared. "Try and stop me." He smiled down at her. His smile lit his eyes melting her heart. As she laid there in his arms. He kissed her hair.

"I love you, Kate." He said when he was playing with a curl of her hair. "I love you too." She said as she nuzzled up to him. Barring her face in his chest, relaxing in his embrace. Closing their eyes at the same time, they fell asleep in each others arms. With smiles pressed on their faces, feeling safe, feeling complete.

* * *

**Hope you like it. Please review ! **

**Love, Liesbeth**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

He looked down and saw Kate breathing softly. He placed his head over hers, stroking her hair.

He smiled and lifted her up, then moved to where his back was against his backpack; she was still asleep in his arms, small smile adorning her lips. There was a lock of her hair in her face and  
he ever so gently moved it. He could smell her hair. The soft smell that he will always remember.

As she slowly woke up, she looked at Jack with her stunning eyes, reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers in the air. Then she slowly pulled his hand towards her mouth, kissing the tips of his fingers. He smiled in her hair, she turned to face him. "Morning." She said to him as she stretched her arm behind her. He kissed her hair, and left a trail of kisses down to her lips. When he wanted to pull away, she continued kissing him with all her heart and soul while he kissed her bare back. The blacked was kittling her back and thighs. She nuzzled up against him.

"Mmmm, I wished I could stay here whole day." Jack said kissing her ear.

"Why don't you do that?" she asked him, placing soft butterfly kissed on his naked chest.

"I have to see if everybody's okay." He said locking eyes with Kate. "Plus, Charlie and Hurley were organizing a Sand Castle building competition. You don't want to miss that do you?" Jack asked smiling at Kate. She smiled back. "We better get dressed then" she said and stood up. Holding the blacked around her like it was a ball dress, she walked towards the swing. Sitting down and begin to push her away from the ground. She watched how Jack was searching for his pants. She smiled, remembering last night. Her arms were across her stomach when she spotted Jack pants lying beneath her. "Jack…" She said playfully. Jack looked at her and smiled. "Thank God, you found my pants." He said as he walked towards Kate to grab his pants out of her hands.

"Uh-uh-uh not so fast, Doctor love." She said as she moved the pants behind her back.

"Come on Kate give my pants back." He laughed, trying to grab his pants from behind her back.

She stand up moving behind the swing. "Kate who..?" She asked laughing at the sight of Jack in his underwear trying to catch his pants. "Kate the most beautiful woman in my life." He smiled and tried to grab his pants. "Nope, not enough." She laughed, moving the pants farther behind her back. Jack moved fast towards her, and pulled the blacked of her skin. Now she was fully naked. And he moved his hands behind her back, caressing it softly. Kate shivered at his touch. It remembered her of last night.

He kissed her on the lips, and her hands were resting on his lower back, still his pants in them. She groaned as his bare chest touched her breasts. And he deepens the kiss. His warm tongue gently exploring her mouth. "Gotcha!" he said as he broke the kiss fast and grabbed his pants out of her hands. Kate stood there not fully recovered from the kiss, she laughed. "Good game mister Sheppard." She watched how he putted his pants on and smiled. "I'll let you pay back." He said when he zipped his pants up and he walked towards Kate who was busy buttoning her blouse. She was only wearing a blouse Jack finds it extremely sexy. He was packing his bag, when he heart Kate curse. "Shit." She said slapping her hands against her head, barring her face in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked looking at Kate, a concerned look on his face.

"My pants is still wet and I don't have another one, even my underwear is still wet." She said looking in Jack's eyes then his lips.

Waiting them to move. Jack smiled. "Looks like you're going to be Eve, Kate." Jack laughed. "Ha-ha, Jack what do I've to do? Walk naked throw the jungle." "I won't mind." Jack said walking towards his bag. "But I do." She said smiling at Jack. "Here." Jack said giving her a pair of dark grey boxers. Smiling at her. "You could wear that and your blouse." Kate smiled. "Thank you Jack." Giving him a kiss on his cheek, before she turned around to put on the boxer shirt.

The boxer was just a little too big for Kate.

The short was loose around her buttocks. She buttoned the blouse until the last three buttons. The blouse was covering her body, but you could still see her neck and just until her breasts. One side of the blouse was lying on her shoulders. Jack watched Kate, her messy hair lying on her back. She wasn't dressed up at all. But still she looked like an angel. She was the most beautiful woman Jack ever saw and ever will see. She was the woman he loved, the woman who makes him feel home and safe. The woman her trusts he only didn't know if she trusted him back.

Jack putted his bag on his back and reached out a hand towards Kate. "C'mon." Kate walked towards him, their fingers touched and they closed their hands. Kate turned around to watch the waterfall. Jack moved his hand around her waist from behind her barring his noise in her hair. He wanted to smell her, feel her, and talk to her every second of the day. Kate leaned to his chest. Resting her head against his shoulder and she looked up to meet Jack's eyes. "Thank you for giving me one of the best moments of my live." She said, he knew it meant a lot to Kate so he just smiled, forming a 'you're welcome' with his lips. He kissed the top of her noise and they started talking about life and all of other things as they were walking. Kate was laughing giving Jack a kick on his butt as he made fun of her in a boxer.

On the beach

"Hi, love." Charlie greeted Claire, giving her a small kiss on her cheek. Claire smiled. "No, the last time I saw her she was walking with Jack on the beach." Charlie smiled. "They're probably busy." He said laughing, Claire joined. "Anyway, Hurley and I organized a sand castle building competition, do you want to come?" He asked on his British accent. "Of course I love sand castles. I just check on Aaron, he's with Sawyer. And I know he likes Sawyer but I don't really trust them alone." Claire smiled as again Charlie gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. "He'll be safe." He said as he walked toward the group of people listening to Hurley who was explaining the spell rules. "Simply, you only can use sand and things of the nature. That's the only rule. Good luck dudes." Hurley said patting Charlie on the shoulders as he gave him a sign. "And start" Charlie shouted enthusiastically.

"Wow Kate I think you forgot something this morning." Hurley said as he saw Jack and Kate approaching. Everybody looked at Kate in her blouse and the boxer of Jack.

Kate gave him an odd look, forgetting she was almost naked. Hurled moved his hands in front of his lips making an ashamed move for his body. Kate looked down and she saw she was almost naked. "Oh god" she said, her cheeks turning red as she saw all the other castaways looking at her, with a curious look on their faces. She moved behind Jack who was laughing.

"Jack shut up." She said laughing in his neck as she was covering her face. He putted his arms around her.

"Hop on." He said as he moved so she could jump on his back. She jumped and putted her arms around his neck. He sprinted towards her tent. Kate was laughing hysterical. "Whoa Jack! Stop, I'm falling." "Ha-ha Kate I've said I'll pay you back and I want to win the sand castle competition." He said as Kate moved her hands in front of his eyes. He didn't saw a thing, she started kissing his neck. He fell. Kate on his back, Jack with his face in the sand.

Kate was still laughing and rolled on her back in the sand. Her hands on her stomach trying to stop her laugh. Everybody was still watching them in the corner of their eyes, smiling to themselves. All hoping to find what Jack and Kate found in one another. Hoping to find love.

"You see what happens when you distract me." Jack laughed sitting on his knees bending to Kate to give her a kiss on her lips. "I'll start with our sand castle, while you can put on some clothes." Jack said looking in Kate's eyes.

"Sounds like a plan to me." She said giving him a quick kiss on his noise, wiping it away with one finger and gave him a smile. Before she tuned around an started walking towards her tent. Jack walked towards the group and sat down just a little bit farter of the rest of them. He started digging.

Charlie and Hurley were standing next to each other both their hands crossed, nodding.

"Hum, dude this is going to be a hard chose." Hurley said.

"Maybe we just let Aaron win the game." Charlie smiled as he watched Aaron sleeping in Claire's arms as she was trying to build a castle.

"Kate and Jack seemed to have a great time." Hurley said smiling towards them. Jack was putting sand corrals in Kate's blouse as she was screaming for him to stop, they were laughing, they're happy.

"Yeah, always, when they are with each other." Charlie said looking over to Claire, remembering their happy moments. "It will happen to you too." Hurley said patting Charlie on the shoulder following his gaze towards Claire and Aaron.

"So we're finished." Kate said looking at their castle. It was not that big, but there're small windows, towers, a small ditch and other small details.

"It's perfect." Jack said resting his hand on Kate's shoulders massaging them.

"How do you want to live ?" Kate asked after a few minutes of silence. "I mean a large villa or a small mount hut?" Kate asked still looking at the castle; she turned around, looking up to meet Jack's eyes. Her look was serious. Jack played with her ear as he thought about an answer. "I don't know, as long as you are on the empty spot in my bed I'm happy." He said as a smile crossed her lips. She putted her arms around his neck, her hand in his short hair.

He smiled mysteriously, then pulled her close and bent his head to kiss her, deeply and sensuously.

didn't want to consider quite yet the reality of it all and let himself get lost once more in her luscious sweet lips. She kissed him back with the same amount of passion, wrapping her arms around him and moving to sit on his lap still kissing him deeply. Her hand were resting on his chest, rubbing it softly. They didn't care they weren't alone. All they were thinking about was the moment, the kiss. They started to kiss more passionately. She moaned against his lips, smiling. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer than she already was. She pushed him gently backwards. They were so lost in their actions that they'd forgot about there castle. Jack's body landed on top of the castle, with Kate on top of Jack. They stopped kissing and froze. Looking towards one another and started laughing. They didn't care about there castle. "All I care about is you." Jack said as he buried his face in Kate's neck.

Everybody was smiling as they all were standing next to each other. Waiting to hear the name of the winner.

"And the winner is…" Hurley shouted as Charlie made drum sounds on Hurley's belly.

"Michael and Walt !" Everybody clapped and smiled. Walt slapped his arms around his fathers waist. Running towards Charlie to get the self made troffee.

Kate wrapped her arms around Jack waist. Resting her head against his back kissing it softly.

"I think we made a good chance to win before you ruined our castle." Jack a smile on his face.

Kate jumped in front of him, ticking his chest. "I'm sorry Mister Shephard, but you were the one lying on out castle." Jack wanted to say something more but he was interrupted by Sayid calling his name.

Jack sighed. "I already thought is was to quit to day." Kate smiled

"It's been a good day." She said, playing with his fingers. "Yes it was." He said as she looked in his eyes. "And it didn't end yet." He said winking an eye brown to Kate as he left walking towards Sayid.

Kate giggled barring her head in her eyes.

"have a little secret, freckles?" Sawyer asked walking up towards Kate. He was still wet from swimming. The only thing he was wearing was his boxer. Kate had to admit it. 'Dam he is sexy.'

"You… You're not wearing much." Kate said, she could slap herself for the ridiculous remark.

"Yeah, I saw today it was the newest trend." Sawyer said smiling at Kate who now was blushing.

"So you slept well last night, or didn't you sleep?" Sawyer asked grinning at Kate, walking closer to her. He was only inches away from Kate. She could feel his breath. She could tell he had been drinking.

'But why drink on his own? Was he sad, depressed? Why he would feel like that. Maybe..Nah' she thought. 'Maybe he was sad because he saw me and Jack together.' She thought, why was she thinking about that, why wasn't she thinking about Jack. Why felt she so different about Sawyer or did she felt different about Jack.

"That's none of your business." She said giving him a quick smile.

"I think it is honnypon. Because maybe Jack wasn't the person you wanted to share last night with." Sawyer said as their eyes locked. Kate wanted to defend her but she couldn't her tongue was tied and she couldn't bring out one single word. 'Was he right?"

"I thought so!" Sawyer said as he touched her neck. "You know something is going on between us, something special. And you know Jack is too good for you, I'm the person you supposed to be with. We're cut from the same wood Kate." He said as he turned around and left Kate standing alone. All possible thought were crossing her mind.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chap. **

**Thanks for reating. Please review.**

**Liesbeth**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

"What's wrong ?" Jack asked to Sayid. They were standing just on the edge of the beach. In the opening of the forest. All he wanted is to end the day just like it had begun, with Kate.

How could he love this woman so much? Ho could she let him feel this way. She made his shoot beyond his reach. She made him feel complete.

"We found people, Jack." Sayid said making eye contact with Jack. Winking him to follow.

"You found what?" Jack asked raising his voice not believing what he was hearing. Everything was fine like it was. The monster was almost gone. Well they knew it was still out there but they didn't hear from in a month.

"The people who were sitting in the tail of the plane." Sayid continues walking talking to Jack who was following him faster than Sayid was walking. "We found them." Sayid removed some branches. The four people were standing with their back towards the two men.

"I found the doctor." Sayid said.

A young woman with black hair and a tinned skin started to talk, still her back towards them.

"Is he the leader?" She asked rudely.

"I'm…" Jack started, but slowed down as the woman turned around, "the leader." He finished.

"Jack?" She asked. "Oh my God it's you; we better had switched seats, uh." She smiled. The others were surprised seeing Anna-Lucia laughing. She didn't do that much. They even had to try to remember when she last did dad. "Do you know her Jack?" Sayid asked, knowing the answer, Jack just stared at the young woman. He heard Sayid asking a question and snapped back to reality. "We had a drink together, just before we got on the plane." Jack said, giving Anna a small smile.

"Do you know my wife?" Bernard asked. Jack turned to face her. "What is her name mister…?" "Bernard, my name is Bernard and my wife's name is Rose. Is she still alive?"

Jack laughed. "Yes Bernard she is still alive and she is waiting for you. We all are I think." He smiled to Anna who smiled back. She walked towards Jack, laying her hand on his shoulder. Whispering in his ears. "We still need to get a drink, doctor." Jack noticed her movements and felt her breath against his ear. He shivered at her touch.

But these were not the shivers of love. Her breath was cold but soft. Jack remembered Kate, how her warm soft breath makes him leave the planet. How he got lost in her eyes every time he looked at her. How she could spell him just giving him a smile. And how he shivered and remembered he loved her when she touched him. No this was different.

They walked towards the beach. Most of the people were still awake. As soon as they were out the bushes Bernard started to shout after Rose. She turned around, not surprised that he was still alive. She slowly sated up. Kate was supporting her, and smiled knowing this was her love, her husband, her Jack. They ran into each others arms. Hugging, and giving a hard kiss on the lips. They smiled at one another both were happy again.

Kate smiled too, but then she saw Jack and her smile faded away.

Who was this woman he was talking to? Kate followed the conversation with her eyes. They were both smiling. The woman laid a hand on Jack's noise, smiling at him. Giving his noise a tick.

"I'll be right back." She said and walked away. Jack nodded, and turned around. Seeing Kate walking towards him. He smiled but didn't got that normally enthusiastic smile back. The smile he loved. She just looked him in the eyes.

Why did she feel this way? She wasn't the type to be jealous whenever she saw a woman around her boyfriend. But now she could just kill that black haired woman. Why was she acting so familiar with Jack? Was she jealous? Could she be jealous? Jack already did special thing to her. Thing she even didn't know she could feel. Or was she afraid to lose him?

"Hi." Jack said soft and simply knowing something was wrong. He searched her eyes but now Kate kept staring at the ground. "I…euhm..I…" Jack started but was interrupted by Kate who looked now directly in his eyes. "Who is she?" Kate asked short, looking over Jack's shoulder how the waves touched the beach and rolled back into the water. "Excuse me?" Jack asked. "Kate what's wrong?" He asked as he slowly reached for her hand. They both looked how their fingers intertwined. "The girl." Kate begun more calmly. How could he do that? Just talking to her, just touching her to make her feel special, wanted and loved. "Who is she?"

Jack smiled, playing with her fingers. "Anna-Lucia, I met her in the bar of the airport. We had a drink and made a deal." Jack smiled. Kate looked at him, asking like a baby to her mother an answer on a question about something she never heard before. "What was the deal?"

"That we were going to meet in the plane." He said, lifting Kate's chin before her eyes could fall back on her feet. "I thought she was dead. I was surprised to see her, Kate." Jack truthfully explained. It was like Kate wasn't listening. "Do you want to meet her now?" She asked, ashamed by her question. "Kate, are you jealous?" Jack asked, letting out a soft, gentle laugh.

"No I just… I just…" Kate started but she was speechless. She couldn't say anything to defend her. Why couldn't she say something? And then she received the answer on the question.

She couldn't lie to Jack. She smiled, yeah she was jealous.

"I..euhm.." she started again but was interrupted by Jack kissing her softly but yet extremely passionate. His hand moving from her shoulder towards her back, stroking it softly. Her hands moved towards his cheeks, her thumbs resting on his chin. Pulling him closer to her. Jack broke the kiss, slightly sucking her lips, before resting his forehead against hers.

"You're jealous." Jack smiled. Kate blushed and gave him a soft smile back as she looked at her feet. Jack leaned over so her was under Kate's face with his head he softly pushed her head back to meet his eyes. " I find it really cute, than you." Jack whispered in her ears, moving her soft hair behind her ears kissing the top of her noise.

"Who's that Jack?" Jack and Kate turned around to meet an angry Anna Lucia standing in front of her.

* * *

**Hope you like it. It's not much. But i just finished a Jate vid. and it is already morning in here so I go to sleep. **

**Please review. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Who the hell is she?" Anna shouted. Jack jumped at her reaction. This was a sight of Anna he didn't know. Anna moved closer towards the couple. Kate grabbed Jack hands pulling it behind his back. Just with a little touch of Jack's body she felt safe. Jack felt Kate tense up. He felt her grabbing his hand, intertwining fingers. He moved in front of Kate. A movement of protection and he felt her relax. He liked the idea of making Kate feel safe.

He snapped back to reality when he saw Anna's angry eyes meeting with his.  
"Eum…Anna this is Kate. Kate, Anna." He introduced the two women to each other a soft smile pressed on his face. He saw them exchange angry looks. If their eyes would be bullets they both were dead by now.

"What does she has to do with you?" Anna asked, as she gave Kate a weird look. Pretending like she wasn't from this world. She raised an eye brown towards Jack.  
"Uh ?" she asked impatient waiting for an answer.  
"She…euhm…she…" Jack started, and gently pulled Kate closer to him, looking in her eyes. He only found a confused look. It was like not only Anna was waiting for his answer.  
Jack graded al his courage. On the operation table he could simply make a risk without even being afraid. But in real life especially when it comes to love, to Kate he was afraid.

"She's my girl." He said giving Kate a soft squeeze in her hand.  
It was worth saying these things.  
"She's the woman I love." He continued not believing he was saying this to the woman who he was flirting with at the airport. But what he got returned was indescribable. A warm feeling filled his body. He felt his blood streaming throw his veins.  
There she stood the woman he loved, his girl, his Kate. Smiling at him for the answer he just gave. Anna interrupted the moment.

"What!" She shouted.  
"You love her?" she asked unbelievable.  
"Yes I do." Jack answered, no longer afraid. Kate rested her hands on his back, caressing it softly, giving his shoulder a quick kiss before she returned to follow the conversation again.  
"You love her?" Anna repeated, she looked at Kate like she was a rat. Jack nodded. He was so grateful Kate was standing behind him, giving him strength.

"Jack, you don't mean that. You don't love that little bitch. She is a convict. I saw her with the marshal. She belongs in jail." Anna shouted.  
"She…" Anna started again but was interrupted by Jack moving just in front of her.  
"Don't talk about her like that." He whispered in her face.  
"She doesn't disserve you." Anna said rising an eye brown moving closer to Jack.  
"I mean it Anna! What makes you think you do?" Jack shouted. "Jack, she disserves to be dead!" Anna shouted reaching Jack's tone of speaking.

"Will you just shut up? Yes Kate was a convict. She was, Anna. When I met her she helped me. She didn't run away, instead she let take the fear over and she helped me. A total stranger, from that moment I felt something. And I got to know her. Oh and I'm so thankful for that. If I didn't know her, I didn't know the meaning of love."  
Jack finished realizing Kate was standing behind him hearing every word he was saying.

Kate couldn't believe what she was hearing. She even didn't listen to Anna's respond. The only thing she was think off was Jack, Jack he was defending her. He let her feel love again; he made her happy in a time of drama. He made her laugh when she was sad. He kept her secret. He made her feel safe and at comfort. And now again he did something nobody had done before.

He was defending her, defending their love. She saw Anna turning around fast walking away before start running. She saw Jack wanted to run after her but when he turned around, seeing Kate's expression on her face, the tears behind her eyes, he was nailed to the ground. A soft smile appeared on his face, yet a little bit sadness in it. Still recovering from the thing he just said out loud. After a couple of seconds just watching each other, caught up in the moment, what seemed like an eternity.

She ran towards him and jumped on top of him. She slapped her legs around his waist, her hand in is neck and hair. His hands supporting her back, as he spun her around. Kate laughed and Jack slowed down the spinning.

"Thank you." She softly said. "Thank you so much, Jack." She repeated before she leaned towards him, kissing him passionately, both with smiles drawled up on their faces.  
She massaged his tongue with her own, kissing him lovingly yet full with want.

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close as he joined her. Their lips met in the softest of kisses. She tightens her legs around him, her eyes locking with his.  
It stated raining and at the same time they both looked up in the air. Kate's head was above Jack, because she still was in his arms. Jack buried his face in her now wet neck. Kissing her breasts softly.

She slowly bent down to him, lifted his head to cradle him. . As she leans forward only to kiss him on the nose. She kissed the raindrops from his still warm skin. Giving him a soft smile witch made his heart stop. Jack moved the wet stokes of hair behind her ears, his finger was caressing her wet lips. Kate softly sucked on his finger. She loved to taste his skin. She loves to feel Jack. She was slightly embarrassed at her appearance but she already knew that didn't matter to Jack. And as he could read her eyes he said softly to Kate kissing her chin.

"You're perfect."

* * *

**Hope you like it. Please review. Drama is coming up! **

**I wished I owned Lost. **

**Why don't they sell Los dolls : )**

**Thanks for reading ( and reviewing ? ) **

**Liesbeth **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

"Hi Kate" Sun said walking towards Kate who was standing with her feet in the water.

"Hi.' Kate smiled turning around to face Sun.

"What are you thinking about?" Sun asked. Kate looked out in to the ocean. She putted a hand above her eyebrows as the sun was shining in her eyes. She was glad to have Sun. She liked to talk to a woman. She glanced over to Charlie, Lock, Claire and Hurley. They were all singing a song together for Aaron. Kate smiled, she finally had found family.

"You know life, love….Jack." Sun smiled at hearing Jack's name.

"Ah-ah I knew it but that wasn't a hard thing to knew." Kate frowned her eyebrows.

"Why not?" she asked looking back to the ocean how the sun coloured it wonderful.

"When are you not thinking about him?" Sun saw a smile forming on Kate's face knowing she was right. "I'm not thinking about him all the time." Kate said trying to hide her feelings. "C'mon Kate, you should see your face when you two are together." Kate blushed, it was true when she was with Jack she just wanted to kiss him even is she already was kissing him she wanted more. Just looking in his eyes made her smile, seeing the spark of love in them made her fall in love with him every time again.

Sun glanced over the beach spotting Sawyer. He was lost in his book. Reading every written word like a thousand times. "What about him?" Sun asked noticing the change on Kate's face when she followed Sun's eyes. "What about him?" Kate repeated trying to avoid the question. Honestly she couldn't give Sun an answer. She didn't know how she felt about Sawyer. She wanted him, she did know that. But it wasn't the want she felt with Jack.

"I go and check on or garden." Kate said, and before Sun could say anything more she walked away. Kate walked into the forest. Looking at her feet, thinking about life, love, Jack and Sawyer. Why does she feel like that about Sawyer? Why does she feel about Jack like that? She didn't want to hurt Jack. But she knew that day would come.

She walked into the forest, she needed some alone time. She stopped walking as she heard a loud laugh. She pushed away some branches in front of her and bucked to see two people talking in front of her. Kate hides as she saw it was Jack and Anna.

"There is something on your face, Jack." Anna said softly moving her hand to his cheek to wipe it away. "What is it?" Jack asked, giving her a smile as he turned his cheek towards Anna so she could wipe it away easily. Anna returned the smile. "You're not going to die, see it's already away." Anna laughed but instead of putting her hand back on her ties where the other one was resting, she kept caressing his face with her fingertips. Like she was a blind woman who needed to feel a face from a person to recognize them. Jack tensed up, he didn't mind that Anna was touching him, he didn't mind at all. He liked her, he liked her from the first moment he saw her. But it was different. Off course he felt something but it was far from what he felt when he saw Kate. When he saw her he felt a warmth, he felt hope in a time of fear. He felt that somehow everything was going to be all right. Sawing her made him feel less lost.

Jack cleared his throat as Anna moved her hand to his chest. Feeling his muscles. The island sure did good to him. Jack's sweat was glittering in the sunlight. Kate was still watching, nobody saw them. She was red from anger. Her lips pressed on each other. She could kill Anna and she knew she could mean that.

Anna slowly made her lips wet and moved her head towards Jack's lips. They were only a few inches away, their noises almost touching as Jack pulled away.

"What do you think you're doing Anna?" Jack shouted louder than he expected. Anna lets him go. Her eyes winded, as she realized how loud he was shouting.

"What do you mean, Jack?" Anna asked flirtatious as she moved her hand towards Jack but he softly pulled it away from his face. "I'm sorry Anna but I've finally found what I lost." Anna frowned.

"What do you mean Jack?" Anna asked confused her smile faded.

"I've finally found love again." Jack said, giving Anna a look of understanding and sympathy.

"Ow Jack." Anna said smiling at him "Thank you." She said as again she moved towards Jack's lips just before their lips were touching Jack backed away realised what was happening.

"I've finally found Kate." Jack said, and looked towards the ground.

"WHAT!" was all Anna could bring out and punched Jack on the chest. "I…I hate her!" she shouted before she ran away. She didn't want to hear and see again how much he loved her. Kate had heard everything, a smile pressed on her face. Her eyes were tinkling from the water in it. She slowly putted a lock of hear back behind her ears.

But she felt somehow sorry for Anna. She didn't seem to be a bad person. Kate didn't saw Jack anymore so she ran after Anna. She found Anna standing next to a cliff. Her eyes were red from crying. "Anna?" Kate asked softly walking up towards her. "What do you want?" Anna shouted walking up to Kate. "Are you really so mean that you wanted to rub it in my face!" she screamed, raising an eye brown, her stare was stiff and cold.

"I…I just wanted to check if you're okay." Kate said taking aback by Anna's reaction.

"Well I'm okay!" Anna shouted as she grabbed the gun that was in the back of her pants and she pointed it at Kate.

"he was the one that kept me alive, he was the one that gave me straight. I could feel he was still alive!" Anna shouted. "and when I came back her, I saw you two. You took him away from me." Anna shouted, the gun was now only inches away from Kate's head.

"I didn't take him away! He even wasn't yours!" Kate shouted, not letting Anna see how afraid she was. But when it came to Jack, it was like nothing else matters.

"You doesn't disserve him! You're a bitch and you belong in jail!" Anna joined Kate in her level of speaking and walked closer to Kate. Kate stepped backwards and almost fell of the cliff.

"Don't throw that in my face!" Kate said between her teeth. "You killed as much people as I did. You even have killed one person on this island." Kate said and raised an eye brown. She knew this could make Anna really made.

"Well, make it two." Anna said hard, her finger resting on the trigger. And she slowly spanned up all her muscles in her finger, and moved it more closely towards the trigger.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading it. Again sorry for the mistakes. It's aloud to review.**

**Liesbeth **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

It was like the whole world stood still. Kate saw every little detail happen in like 1 minute.

She quickly pushed the gun away from her head. If she had done that one second later, Kate would probably be gone.

A bullet buried in her head, instead the bullet was buried in the stomach of Ana.

"You bitch! Are you crazy." Anna shouted to Kate as she felled down on the ground.

When she landed on the ground Kate ran towards her. She couldn't keep her eyes away from looking at the wound in Ana's stomach.

"Oh God!" Kate said in panic and laid her hand on Ana's stomach to stop the bleeding.

"Don't…! Don't touch me!" Ana shouted between her teeth.

"Ana I need to get you Jack." Kate said for the first time looking away from the wound and her hands were full of blood as she cleaned them with her shirt.

"No you don't!" Ana shouted trying to get up. "Auuhh! You tried to kill me. You're a murderer Kate and everybody will know it when they see this!" Anna shouted and smiled at Kate even if she was in full pain. She still wanted to give Kate that smile, the smile that let her know that she would loose everything.

"What ? You tried to kill me." Kate shouted unbelievable to Ana.

"Oh yeah, let me remind you I'm the one with a bullet in my stomach." Ana said looking deep in Kate's eyes, if her eyes would have been bullets, Kate was dead. She almost was.

"I just defend…Oh I get it. You want me to believe I tried to kill you huh!" Kate said as she smiled unbelievable to Ana. How could she do this, was she really so mean, did she love Jack so much to destroy their relationship? All thought were crossing Kate's mind. But she stopped at the name Jack.

"Jack." Kate said softly.

"What!" Ana screamed not hearing what Kate just had said, she was still in to much pain for chit chatting.

"I need to get Jack." Kate said.

"No!" Ana screamed. "Bring me to Jack." Kate didn't want to make it worse than it already was. So she softly putted Ana's arm around her neck. "Jack will believe me." Ana said, reminding Kate of her little plan. Now Kate wasn't so friendly anymore, she quickly pulled Ana up and started walking, not caring about the scream of pain Ana gave every few minutes.

The only thing she cared about right now was Jack. What would he think? Will he believe her? He knew she's a convict and that she was capable of pulling over a trigger.

She could read Jack's eyes like she never wrote anyone before. But at this point she was clueless. She never saw Jack with another woman, she never had been jealous before. But when things came down on Jack they always were different. She felt a jealousy that she didn't realize she was capable of. Would he still love her like she loved him and let her go so easily?

"Kate!" Sayid shouted as he ran toward Kate and the injured Ana.

He took Ana in his arms and started walking towards Jack who was checking on Aaron. Kate ran after them.

"What happened?" Sayid asked looking at Ana but asking the question to Kate.

"Euhmm…I…She…" Kate stated but Ana finished. "She tried to kill me."

"What!" Sayid shouted and he immediately got the attention of all the other people on the beach.

"Jack!" Sun shouted and he looked up, following sun's gaze. His eyes watered as he saw the body full with blood lying in Sayid arms.

"Kate!" He shouted, you could hear his voice cracking from tears.

It felt like the whole world fell form his shoulders when he saw Kate standing behind Sayid, looking at him with tears in her eyes. Jack was still full of emotions when he ran towards Kate.

He grabbed her in his arms, she immediately buried her face in Jack's embrace, and she was crying he could tell. He kissed her forehead softly, looking in her eyes. All she could felt was love and it made her feel safe again.

"Jack?" Charlie said. Jack turned around looking oddly at Charlie. "The girl." Charlie remembered him, looking at Ana in Sayid's arms. It was then that Jack realized it was Ana lying in his arms, covered with red blood. He immediately saw it was a shot wound.

"What happened?" he asked, as he lets go of Kate and winked Sayid to follow him. Claire just joined the group and saw the tears in Kate eyes, as she kept starring at Ana's body. Claire saw a fear, a fear she never saw with Kate before, a fear she never saw with anyone before.

"Come her Kate." Claire said as she putted an arm around Kate, and pulled her with her towards Aaron.

"I don't know." Sayid said answering on Jack's question as he putted Ana on the bed. Jack sighted frustrated. "Of course nobody ever does." He said hard. He didn't mean to be rude to Sayid. But he just had met Ana again, they just had a fight and here she was lying in front of him, with a bullet in her stomach.

"Ana?" Jack softly said as he leaned towards her. He laid a hand on her cheek, brushing some hear away.

"Jack?" Ana asked softly, waking up again. "What ha…" He started but she was back asleep.

"Okay, Sayid will you give me my supplies, please." He asked Sayid friendlier, knowing this was the time to take the bullet out of Ana's stomach.

"And the alcohol lying over there?" he pointed as Sayid gave it him all. "You don't have to see this, sayid." Jack said as he stopped before beginning to operate Ana.

Sayid smiled friendly. "I've seen things worse than this."

"Okay" Jack just said, has he lets go one last breath before starting to operate.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. I'll update soon. This is till a Jate story don't worry.**

**Liesbeth **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Ana was still sleeping as Jack sat beside her. He was watching her chest rise and fall. His eyes kept starring on the same point. Ana was fine; he could remove the bullet out of her stomach, and had lapped her up. She just needed some rest. He watched how the wind softly blew her hair in front of her eyes and he gently removed it from her face. There was a time he used to do that with Kate. But he almost didn't saw her the whole day, still he thought of her the whole time. He missed her so much. He didn't only miss her touch, her kisses and her body pressed up against his, but he missed also her voice, her smile and all the things she wanted to tell him.

"Jack?" Ana asked softly, starting to realize where she was. "Where am I, is Kate her?" she asked and slowly turned her head to look around. "You're in the pharmacy on the beach, Ana. Why did you need Kate?" Jack asked confused as he gave Ana some water to drink. He was glad she was better, he was glad he could save her. "I don't need her; in fact I want to be as far as possible from that girl." She said as she slowly drunk of her water, like she just had said a simply hello.

"What happened Ana?" Jack asked leaning closer towards Ana.

"Kate…" Ana started, she could see Jack tense up, his eyes became bigger.

"Kate, tried to kill me." Ana said, acting like it was true, acting like she was almost crying.

Jack's eyes winded, he would have punched Ana in the face if he wasn't such a gentleman.

"She tried to kill me, Jack. She saw us together talking and ran after me. She started yelling, that you could never be mine and I almost felt of a cliff when she tried to kill me. But then she grabbed the pistol in the bag of my pants and shot me." Jack was listening intensely to what Ana was saying.

Every word repeating in his head and every time he did that he felt the pain in his heart. He felt his heart breaking. All the trust was gone. Did he really believe Ana? She sounds so truthful. Why would she lie? Was Kate really so jealous, was she really capable of that? The word he said to her in the past repeated in his head. 'I don't know what you're capable of.' It was true, and he still didn't know. As much as he liked to chat with her, to talk about her life, she didn't open up to him and when she was talking she stopped when she realized it.

"The doc kicked you out freckles?" Sawyer asked walking up towards Kate, the same tempting smile on his face as always. Kate was standing in the sand with her feet, looking out into the ocean, she was hugging herself with her arms, and her eyes were almost closes cause the sun was shining in them. She didn't say anything. She was thinking about Jack. Would he believe her? She remembered when he walked up to her just a few hours ago, hugging her with so much caring. A small smile appeared on her face.

"So you are happy to see me sweet cheek." Sawyer said walking closer to Kate. The smiled disappeared from her face. "So what are you doing?" He asked looking how the water softly touched Kate's bare feet and rolled back into the ocean. Kate remembered Jack asking the same question. 'Jack' she thought. She realised it was Sawyer standing next to her so she kept silent. She missed Jack so much, would he ever hug her again like a few hours ago? Would she be ever able to taste his lips again? "Okay..." Sawyer begun, starting to notice Kate wasn't in her best of moods. "If you need a shoulder to cry or something more than a shoulder…" Sawyer said winking an eye to Kate. But she just gave him a small smile thinking about what she should tell to Jack. On that moment Jack walked out of the tent. He didn't look happy, he didn't look happy at all. "Kate?" he shouted.

"Jackass over there doesn't look very happy." Sawyer said smiling, he was enjoying this.

"Shut up, Sawyer." Kate said ignoring him and stood up to walk towards Jack, who was standing next to his old tent, his feet almost in the cold water. She looked to the ground when she walked up to him. Looking how her feet kicked the sand away every time she took a step closer to Jack.

She was so mad, she just wanted to yell, scream, cry and run. But she had to pull herself together. She wanted to run so badly, if it wouldn't be for Jack she left already. She would have left a long time ago. There was something about him that made her stop running, yet she was so scared to love him, to taste his lips. But when she did it was like tasting kissed for the first time. It was so full of passion yet so gently. It was one of the first times in a long time she felt truly loved. The last time she felt that was with Tom and how did he ended, dead.

What if Jack was just the same as Tom, what If Jack died because of me? These were the thoughts that kept Kate awake. Only lying in Jack's arms made her feel safe, made her forget her thoughts, made her forget everything. When she was lying in his arms she felt just one thing, she felt love.

She just had to look in his eyes to see that, to feel that. She was a few feet away from Jack and looked up, looking directly in his eyes. And for the first time she didn't found that look. All she saw was anger, disappointment and hurt. She wanted to run away. Kate turned around and started to run away from Jack. But he saw this coming and quickly grabbed her arm.

"Don't run away from me, Kate." Kate stopped it was no use to start pushing him away; she knew Jack was to strong. She turned around, not able to look him in the eyes. Normally she melted when he said her name. He said it so soft, so lovingly, so full of respect. But now it was all gone.

"Kate", he started again, "where have you been all day?" he asked her.

"You know on the beach." Kate said looking away from Jack's gaze.

"Why didn't you come to help me, Kate?" She couldn't hold her tears, why did he have to say her name like that after every sentence?

"I don't know, I thought it would be easier for you to work without me standing in the way." She said, truthfully.

"Well it sure was." Jack said hard, Kate looked him in the eyes for one second and immediately looked away.

"Okay, Jack what is going on?" She asked him, looking back in his eyes.

"W…WH…What is going on?" Jack said repeating her sentence unbelievable.

"Why don't you tell me what is going on." He said as he saw her looking back to her feet's.

How could he love this girl, this woman so much? Even if she was crying he loved her. Even if she was a criminal but he had to know the truth. She had changed him so much, she had giving him so much but had she giving the truth? He knew she had secrets and he decided the past didn't matter. But now he didn't know what she was capable of.

"What did Ana-Lucia said?" Kate asked, she wanted to kill that woman. She wanted it so badly but she couldn't do that, she wouldn't do that. And it was all for Jack he had trusted her like no one else had done. He didn't want to know what she had done. The past didn't matter to him all that mattered was Kate and who she was. Honestly Kate didn't know the answer to that. Who was she?

Yes she knew she was Kate Austin, but was she a murderer, a daughter; a waitress? No she didn't know who she was and she thought Jack could help her in that search.

"Oh nothing important", Jack started sarcastically, "something about you trying to kill her!" He shouted, throwing his hand in front of him.

"That bitch!" Kate said looking away shaking her head.

"Well 'that bitch' is now lying on my bed. 'That bitch' hadn't woken up in almost 8 hours. 'That bitch' had a bullet in her stomach." He said, his voice was full of anger. Why was he doing this? Why is he so mad?

"Jack, you have to believe me, I didn't do that." Kate said soft, grabbing his hands, but he pulled away.

"How do I know you're speaking the truth Kate?" He said as he lowered his voice.

"Jack, I…" she begun soft but you could hear she was getting to loose her temper. "You don't believe me." She said looking in his eyes as her eyes begun to water.

"Kate, I…" Jack said, realising what he just had said. "I don't know what to believe." He said trugthfully. Kate looked away and sighted.

"You don't know what to believe or you don't know who to believe, Jack?" she asked, she said his name just as hard as he said her name before.

He didn't answer.

"Huh?" Kate asked him, now she was pushing against his chest, waiting for an answer. "Kate, I'm just trying to figure out what happened."

"Nothing has happened Jack. She tried to kill me and I defended myself, why can't you just believe that?" She shouted, some other castaways looked up from what they were doing.

"Shht…" Jack started. "No Jack, I won't shut up!" She shouted, now crying.

"You think you are so perfect, well I've got news for you doctor, NOBODY IS PERFECT!" She shouted hard, the tears were streaming down on her face, she was breathing heavily.

"It wouldn't be the first time you lied." Jack shouted back, the same tears were in his eyes. It hurtled him so much to see Kate like this, he just wanted to grab her in his arms, comfort her, make her stop crying and tell her he was sorry and he was. But this had gone to far already, he couldn't take his words back, so he shouted out the first thing he was thinking.

"It's not like you haven't killed anyone before!" he shouted. Kate tried to hold back the tears in her eyes. She was so mad with him she couldn't even look at him. How did he dare to throw that in her face? She threw his hands back at his chest and turned to walk away.

"Go back to your fantasy world and go back to Ana! I'm so glad you didn't waste any time getting over me." Kate shouted loudly as he turned his back on her. He remembered the fight with his dad. He remembered his dad shouting to him he always was running away from his fears, he always wanted to be the hero, but hadn't the urge to pull himself together is something would have go wrong.

"How dare you bring Ana into this? She almost had bled dead." Jack said angrily, as she walked back towards him, the tears still in her eyes, gripping his hands again.

'It has everything to do with her. You've run away into a little emotional bubble so you don't have to deal with the reality of what you are running away from. Being with Ana isn't going to take away my past, nothing can take away my past. Being with me or being with Ana isn't going to bring your dad back! Nothing is Jack. He's dead!' She said, holding back her tears, Kate's voice rose again for being hurt, she felt the sharp sting of the forceful slap Jack threw at her face. She stiffly moved her hand up to her cheek, gently rubbing the purplish, and took a few steps back. Then she felt in the sand.

"Do you really think I don't know that? He's dead because of me, Kate!" Jack shouted looking down on her.

"I'm a murderer Kate, just like you and it hurts to be with you." She stood up and brushed herself down. She held her face slightly, feeling blood trickle down it.

"Well if you think about us that way, I think this is goodbye Jack" She said holding back her tears, she turned around and started to walk away, she almost couldn't breath, she was shaking every time she took a step. It wasn't because of the wound on her face, it even didn't hurt. It was of the pain she caused him, she blamed herself.

"We can't end it like this." He said holding back the tears, his voice dropped. He wanted to kiss her, just grabbing her and telling her he was sorry. But he though she didn't want that. Of course she didn't after every thing he'd said.

"You just did, Jack." She said soft, and turned around to walk away. She could feel the gaze of all people starring at her. She could feel stares of understanding and comfort but also stares from betrayal. She carried on walking and then started to run towards the forest.

He putted his hand in his hear, and slowly in front of his face. He felt warmth on his hand when he looked down to see what it was; he saw the red blood of Kate drying on his hands. Had he really slapped her? He couldn't do that, he was angry, God he was angry but he couldn't do that, not to Kate. He loved Kate; she was the only one he'd ever loved, the only one he still loves.

* * *

**I'm still a Jater remember that. So I hope you liked it. feel free to review. **

**Thank you**

**Liesbeth **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 

Kate sat in the sand, tears slowly dripping down her cheeks, knees pulled up towards her as she looked out into the ocean.  
How could it have happened? A few day's ago everything was fine; she was happy and felt safe.

But now she was back alone, she has been pulled out of her dream, her dream to be finally happy again. To stop running and Jack was the one in charge of that. He made her stop running.  
She felt her cheek still glowing, a few hours ago his hand had left her cheek. She was shocked that he was able to do that, she wasn't mad at him for doing that. She knew she had gone to far letting her own fears come in the fight.

Why couldn't he just trust her? That was what she had been asking him, what she had been asking every one in her life, trust. And she never got that. Somehow she thought with Jack it was different but it wasn't. and she couldn't blame him. She was a criminal and he still thought of her like one. They were apart, for the first time in a long time she felt alone again. She missed his arms, his touch, his voice. She missed his love.

Her hand slowly made his way toward her cheek. This was the place where is touch last rested. Had she changed Jack so much, that he was now able to slap girls? She let her thought sunk in. No, Jack hadn't change, she knew he didn't mean to slap her, she saw this look in his eyes. She saw fear, he was terrified when his hand left her. He was in chock, he was even more in chock then she was. She saw the tears came up in his eyes. All she wanted to do is take him in her arms. She loved him and she still does, she will always love him. That was the only thing she was sure of right now.

"Don't you have to be with your little hero, freckles?" A voice said walking up towards her. As he sat down, she turned her head and let her hair fall in front of her face. She dropped her head so he couldn't see her face, so she couldn't see his. She tried to avoid his eyes.  
"What do you want Sawyer?"  
"Oh still in the –I don't want to talk to anybody accept my little boyfriend- mood? He said as he gave her a flirtatious smile. She turned to face him. "He isn't my boyfriend! He isn't..." she repeated, hearing these words out loud, took her breath away and she became quite again. She couldn't speak or couldn't breathe anymore. It was the look on Sawyer's face that snapped her back to reality. As she became aware that he could see her face, her cheek.

"Kate, what happened? And don't say you walked against a door, because we have no doors on this island. Well except in the hatch, but you were on the beach all day, with Jackass." He said, she could feel the worry in his voice. And he saw her face fall as he spoke Jack's name.  
"JACK! Did Jackass do this to you!" Sawyer shouted, standing up. "He did, didn't he? Well these are his last days on the island!" Sawyer shouted as he walked towards Jack tent.

"Sawyer, please don't!" Kate shouted and got up quickly, running after Sawyer. She didn't want Jack to get hurt, she didn't want to get hurt. Somehow the thought of Jack, being still close to her yet so far away made her feel safe again. Gave her hope, gave her straight to live and to love. Sawyer turned around rudely.

"Oh I will, He wanted to be the hero from the beginning! He wanted everything! He even wanted you, and now he lost you." Sawyer shouted as he turned around again towards Jack's tent. But Kate grabbed his arm making him stop walking, make him face her. She looked him directly in the eyes and whispered. "Please Sawyer." But he didn't mind, it wasn't only for Kate, he wanted to kill Jack, it was also for …everything. For being whatever he wanted to be. And he walked into Jack's tent, but Jack wasn't there.  
Soon Kate followed. She wasn't thinking about the consequences if she saw Jack. She just doesn't want him to get hurt. "He has luck this time, but when I see him, I made him cry for his mommy."

"Sawyer please leave him alone. I can handle this." She said as she followed Sawyer back to the beach.  
Everyone was following them. Most of them had seen the fight between Jack and Kate. And the one's who hadn't seen it already knew about it.

The day Jack and Kate got together every one had been so happy. They were the island topic, were they were, what they were doing. It was nice to see everyone so exited about their relationship. Always smiling and joking what made them blush.

"Oh yeah, I see you can handle this!" Sawyer shouted, making a way towards her cheek. In a reflex she backed away. "He slapped you Kate!" Sawyer shouted, she could hear everyone taking a step backwards, as they became quite. Why did he have to do that? Yes, she wanted Jack to pay for what he did. But not in public. She wanted to let him know she was upset and hurtled. She didn't want the whole group to turn their back towards them. It was only Hurley and Charlie who looked at each other and walked away from the group into the forest.

"He didn't mean to!" Kate shouted the tears almost in her eyes. It was the first time she let out her feelings like that in front of a whole group. The only one who could make her cry was Jack. He was the only one that had seen this part of her. The real Kate, the one that was lost many years ago.

"Why, Kate, why do you defend him? He doesn't deserve it, he deserves to be dead!" Sawyer shouted.  
Kate was crying now. "No he doesn't! He has saved us all." She said turning towards the group, back to sawyer. "He had saved me." She said so soft, only for herself to hear it.

"What did you say, Freckles? Why the hell are you defending him! Say it." Sawyer demanded, confused.

"Because.." Kate begun the tears in her eyes, witch made her stop speaking.

"SAY IT!" Sawyer shouted.

"Because, I love him!" She shouted, everyone became quite again. Claire walked towards Kate.

"Because I love him" Kate repeated softly, and turned around to run away. But she ran into Claire's arms.  
She wanted to run away, but she hadn't the straight. So she laid her head on Claire's shoulder and started crying.

"Shhhtttt." Was all Claire could say.

"Please don't be mad at him." Kate pleated Claire as she started crying again.  
Claire laid a hand on Kate's head, pressing her head against her shoulder.

"Shhhttt."

* * *

Jack is leaning against a tree, he was breathing heavily. What had he just done?  
He looked at his hand and saw the warm, red blood of Kate's cheek still drying on them.  
Had he really slapped her so hard? Was he really capable of that?  
How could he do that? He didn't mean to, but she just said the reality to him, the truth he couldn't handle.

"Arrrg!" Jack shouted angry, angry with himself. He punched his hand against a tree; again and again until he calmed down and started crying. His arm was leaning against the tree as he buried his face in his arms.

Was it really over? Yes, it was. He lost the one thing he thought of never founding again. He lost his girl, his Kate.

"Jack?" two voices asked on the same time, they were almost whispers.

"Are you okay dude?" The man asked. Jack already knew who it was, a small smile crossing his lips.  
Something about Hurley always made him smile; he was so relaxed, so different from himself.

"Hurley, bloody hell, can't you see he's not okay?" Charlie said, looking at Hurley and he raised an eye brown nodding his head towards Jack. On the same time they laid a hand on Jack's shoulder.

Jack sighted, he didn't say one word since they were standing next to him. He was looking towards the ground as he saw his hands. The anger came up again.

"I…I slapped her." Jack said so soft, you could hear the cracking in his voice.

"Yeah man, we heard." Hurley said, looking at Charlie who was shaking his head not to tell him that but it was too late.  
"What! How could you hear already about that? I've… Did Kate tell you that?"

Charlie was shaking his head again towards Hurley. Did that guy didn't understand what head shaking no was.

"She has told us all." Hurley said as he saw Jack's face fall, his hands forming fists. How could she do that? Did he mean so little to her. Did she want to destroy him? He knew he didn't deserve Kate, he knew he had done an awful thing. But he thought she could still keep this between the two of them.

"Why…I…" Jack stumbled not finding his words.

"No, no dude! It's not like she wanted to." Hurley said as Charlie continued. "Yeah, Sawyer made her tell that in front of the whole group, plus we could all see her face." Jack face felt again, he wanted to kill himself for slapping Kate that hard, it was just a reflex, all the anger that filled him since the beginning of the plane crash had he put in that slap. Why did it have to be her to pay for that? Why the woman he loved.

"She… She defended you, Jack." Charlie said as he again putted a hand on Jack's shoulder.

Jack turned his head towards Charlie, meeting his eyes. Had he heard that correctly? Charlie nodded his head, as he saw Jack's face.

It was then that Jack almost broke. What he used to have, his girl, his Kate was defending him in front of the whole group after he did that to her. The tears were rolling on his cheek. He didn't care that Hurley and Charlie were standing next to him. All he cared about was Kate. But he couldn't just ran towards her, kissing her, hugging her. He couldn't forget everything what just happened even if that was the thing he wanted the most.

But hearing that Kate was defending him, gave him hope again.

"So, dude do you want to play some golf?" Hurley said as he tried to lighten the mood.

"I can't just walk back into the group." Jack said sadly. "Nobody will forgive me."

"Yeah they will Jack, we did. " Charlie gave him an understanding smile.

"And we all know you loved her." Hurley continued raising an eye brown to Jack.

"Love her." Jack whispered correctiong Hurley.

Jack smiled, "Thank you guys." He said as he looked at Charlie then Hurley, giving them an friendly smile.

"Okay dude, now we are going to do some men stuff before you fall also in love with me." Hurley said as the tree men turned around walking towards the beach. Smiling, but Jack still had a worried look on his face. The one question kept playing with his thoughts. 'Will she forgive me?'

* * *

**So what do you think ? **

**I'm a Jater, don't forget. But I need this drama, it'll be all worththe pain.:)**

**Liesbeth**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Instead of golfing, Jack, Hurley and Charlie had gone to the hatch. Hurley had decided that is was fat time again. Fat time, that's how they called their dinner time with the food from the hatch.  
Jack remembers the first fat time. How he and Kate played and flirted with the food. Everyone was so happy. He was happy, not because of the food, but he was happy for the woman sharing that moment with him. He was happy that he could make her laugh and he was happy they were so comfortable with each other even when they were flirting.

They had picked some fruit on their way back to the beach. As they walked on the beach everyone was busy with their own island life. Jack searched with his eyes for Kate's but didn't found her; he only found the eyes of the other castaways starring in his. He looked towards the ground and back up. He had to face this someday; the island wasn't a place to hide. He looked at everyone, from Claire to Locke, from Locke to Michael, to Yin, to Sayid, to Sun.

Then something happened he didn't expected, Sun gave him a soft smile, he looked back towards Claire and saw her also smiling sympathetically at him. He smiled back, thankful.  
He turned his head again searching for Kate but he didn't found her.

"Jack!" Hurley shouted, waving his hand towards Jack, to help him with the distribution of the food.

"So, I take that beach section and you the other. Okay?" Hurley asked Jack.

"Yeah, okay." Jack said simply as he walked away with the food in his hands.  
He gave a plate to Claire and Charlie who were playing with Aaron. Charlie's arm was around Claire's waist, as they were both smiling. Jack smiled back, at least some people around here felled loved. He knew exactly why he had chosen this section of the beach, because Kate's tent was on the other.

Sawyer's tent

Sawyer was reading a book when Kate walked in. She smiled at the sight of Sawyer with his glasses on.

"Hi Harry Potter , is Sawyer home ?" Kate smiled, looking around.

"Ha-ha very funny freckles." Sawyer said taking his glasses of.

"So what do you want, embarrass me again in front of a whole group?" He asked as he stood up walking towards her.

"No, I was wondering if you still had some liquor, or if Harry could make some magic for me." She said as she smiled to him, raising an eye brown.

"Ha-ha, so why do you want liquor freckles? Somebody is dying again?" he asked sarcastically.

"No, I just want a good drink, I can use it." She said looking him in the eyes.

"Well in that case, I can also use one." Sawyer said moving closer to her.

"Make yourself comfortable," he said as he moved his lips to her ear and whispered, "in any kind of manner." He smiled against her ear. Kate was taking aback by this and forced a smile on her lips to hide what she was feeling. Yeah, what was she feeling? She didn't know every time she was around Sawyer she didn't know what she was feeling. He felled on his bed and slapped a hand on the seat next to him. He grabbed a red bag with the bottles in it. She could hear the sound of the bottles clashing against each other. She followed his actions closely, and he noticed.

"Are you checking me out freckles?" He asked taking a bottle out of the bag. She didn't respond, she could barely breathe. She remembers, she remembered everything. Even Sawyer made her think of Jack and she came here in the first place to forget about him. She still didn't respond, her face didn't move. It was then when she realised, she couldn't forget Jack and maybe a part of her didn't want her to.

She grabbed the bottle out of Sawyer's hand, and drank. She didn't care if the bottle was almost half empty. "I hope you have more." She said as she removed the bottle from her lips, liquor still resting on them.

Sawyer smiled moving closer to Kate. "Yeah, I've more but that doesn't mean you can waist what we've got for now." He said as he moved his lips towards Kate's, kissing the liquor from them.

Just before his lips touched hers, she moved her head.

"Sawyer what are you doing? Give me another bottle!" She asked rudely. She didn't know what is was but just the thought of her never been able to forget Jack, never been able to love again, never been able to make herself stop missing him, made her so mad. Mad with her, mad with him and mad with the world.

"Okay, her you go, drunken monkey." He laughed as he gave her another bottle, he didn't care if she was drunk, he just wanted her, and he knew he loved her, but with Sawyer the feeling of want was stronger than the feeling of love. It had been almost 70 days since he had sex.  
Yeah, his latest outbreak was a long time ago. He watched how she drank from the bottle like it was a medication and if she didn't took it in a few seconds she would die. He smiled and drunk from his own.

A few bottles were lying on the ground; Kate was already really drunk, even Sawyer wasn't thinking that clear anymore but he still knew what he was doing. They were laughing really loud, almost hysterical.

"You know the song, Hit the road Jack?" Sawyer asked between his laughs.

"Yeah." Kate laughed as she began to sing the song.

_Hit the road Jack and don't you come back..._

"Yeah Jack, don't come back." Sawyer said, laughing even Kate was laughing, she felt on her back on Sawyer's bed, still laughing.

He moved closer to her, laying on top of her his hands were next to her ears; the weight of his body supported on them. He moved closer, his chest pressing on her body, his breath breading in her neck. He started kissing her neck, soft at fist but it became more rudely, more passionate.

His kisses were hard and fast, unlike Jack. His kisses were soft still full of passion, his kisses made her breath more heavily every time they touched her skin. With Sawyer it was different, they where hard but still so passionate. She lets his lips slide on her face, making their way towards hers. She even let them kiss her lips. He leaned over her and kissed her mouth again, but his kiss was hard and cold and tasted heavily of liquor. Gentleness was abandoned, and his kiss was bruising, commanding and demanding, demanding of her to accept it, to accept the thought of him kissing her, not Jack.

And she did, she accepted the kiss; even if she didn't knew what she was doing she accepted it. Kissing him back, they were both so desperate. She mostly, desperate of Jack, but she didn't thought of that.  
She felt the liquor pour down her chin, she felt his hands under here shirt and she didn't push him away.  
Instead she enjoyed the open kisses that made her gasp as his hands made their way to her breasts.

"Say my name." Sawyer demanded. But she couldn't just say his name.

"I can't." she said as his hands were still on her breasts.

"Say it!" he shouted, he wanted her to know it was him. Not Jack, Sawyer. Even if she didn't know it was him, he wanted to hear his name. Making him believe she thought it was him. He saw the fear in her eyes and kissed her hard. "Sawyer." She said just like he had asked.

Quickly he pulled her shirt from her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor as he pulled of his own.  
'Dam she is beautiful' he said to himself. If only she could be his, well now she was but only her body he knew her mind and soul was with someone else but for now he didn't care.

He moved his hands toward her pants after unlocking her bra, kissing her breasts. His passion, his want flared from her ministrations and he moved his hands to her pants and undid them, he pushed her panties down with them, letting them both drop on the ground. He moved his pants off of him and threw it to the side. He let him fall again on top of her making her gasp. He could smell the liquor from inches away, but he didn't care, all he cared about was Kate, Kate and her body.

He kissed her hard again, his tongue exploring her mouth.

"Sawyer, I just have some food for you, I'll be gone in..." A voice said, walking in Sawyer's tent.

Sawyer and Kate turned around. Sawyer looked at Jack with anger but the look he got back was more than anger. It was hurt, sadness, hate and jealousy.

"Jack!" Kate said happily, pretending like nothing just happened. She even didn't know what was happening. Jack saw the bottles of liquor laying on the ground, next to them the two body's of the people he hated the most right now.  
Of the person he hated the most right now. He looked at Kate, she was a mess and it was all his fault.

"Get off her." Jack said calmly, holding back the tears in his eyes.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF HER YOU BASTARD!" He yelled as he took in what was going on, his voice was weak, the tears still in his eyes as he saw Kate's eyes. He couldn't hold himself any longer, letting the tears float down on his cheeks. He angrily stepped closer towards Sawyer.

* * *

Thank you. Please review.

Liesbeth

Remember:I'm a Jater


	20. Chapter 20

_"Get off her." Jack said calmly, holding back the tears in his eyes. "GET THE HELL OFF OF HER YOU BASTARD!" He yelled as he took in what was going on, his voice was weak, the tears still in his eyes as he saw Kate's eyes. He couldn't hold himself any longer, letting the tears float down on his cheeks. He angrily stepped closer towards Sawyer._

Chapter 20

He pushed Sawyer of Kate, making sure he didn't hurt her. She was still naked. So he grabbed a blanket and laid it gently on her body.

"Kate, sweetie, will you come with me towards my tent so you can rest." He asked softly, brushing the curls of hair out of her eyes. Still he couldn't hide the hurtled look in his eyes. He felt broken. Was this how it always would be. Would she always run towards Sawyer after they had a fight? Would she? Maybe that was the risk he had to take. But Jack knew he wasn't good at that. He always failed, he was a failure, even with Kate he was a failure. It hurtled him, it broke him, and it tore him apart, to see Kate like this, so confused. Her warm body lied helpless in front of him, so vulnerable. She needed someone to love her. Jack studied her stunningly beautiful, sparkling eyes, which looked back and forth all the time.

She didn't know what was happening; he could see that in her eyes. She was hurtled, hurtled by him, hurtled by Sawyer. She didn't disserve him, but at least he didn't slap her. Maybe it was better she was with Sawyer. But he couldn't just let her go that easily. He couldn't just walk away without looking back. He needed to help her, to take care of her, so he bends over here. Digging his arm under her back and the other under her legs. But he was surprised by Kate's reaction. She slapped him away.

"No, no! I want to stay here!" She shouted.  
"Kate you can't stay here. You need to go with me so I can take care of you." He said softly, he knew she wasn't thinking clearly. But sometimes the things you really mean, you say out loud when you're drunk.

"No! You can't take care of me! You never had and you never will." She shouted.

It was then that everything happened really fast. In on second he was lying on the ground, Sawyer's fists in his face. Sawyer punched him again and again. His face was already covered with blood.  
Jack saw Kate in the corner of his eyes. She was following the fight with tears in her eyes, unable to say or do something, it made him angry. He punched his hands against Sawyer's chest, who felt on his back a few feet away from Jack. Jack jumped on top of him, still the image of Kate printed in his head.

They rolled outside, strangled in each other during the fight. Jack punched Sawyer again in his face, but Sawyer was faster this time. So he got up and kicked Jack in the stomach, again, and again.  
Jack crumpled; the world swam before his eyes.  
"Please . . . "he gasped. The heavy foot beat in his face, his eyes.

"Stop!" Kate shouted and ran outside. Only a blanket covered her naked body.

"STOP!" she shouted again as she realised what was happening. It wasn't just a reflex anymore.  
She was aware that is was Jack, lying on the ground, screaming for help.

She ran towards Sawyer, and pulled at his shoulders. Trying to make him stop hurting Jack.  
But Sawyer lifted his hand up in the air what made her fall on the ground.

"KATE!" Jack shouted, his world stood still as he saw her fall. Kate landed on the sand. She grabbed the blanket and covered herself up in it. Jack took Sawyer's legs, and pulled him on the ground.

And crawl towards Kate. He didn't care about the pain. He wanted to make sure Kate was alright. Just when he was only a hand touch away from her, he felt a body again on his. Sawyer's knee in his stomach and his fists in his face.

"HELP!" Kate shouted, her head was bleeding form the fall on the ground. "Help." She said softly, as she started to look around the tears in her eyes.

It was then when all the other castaways ran towards the 3 of them. Sayid jumped on Sawyer, making him fall a few feet away from Jack. As Sawyer wanted to run towards Jack, Yin also jumped on him.

"LET ME GO!' Sawyer shouted. Jack crawled on his knees, while Charlie and Michael helped him up.

Sun and Claire ran towards Kate. Covered her up in the blanket, Claire pulled Kate in a hug. Sun took a few steps back, making room for Jack. Kate was sobbing against Claire's shoulder. Who slowly lets Kate go and walked next to Sun. Jack ran towards Kate.

"Oh God." He said as he pulled her in his arms. "Oh God." He said as he pulled her in his arms. She couldn't hold herself any longer and she cried against his shoulder. "Shhttt, Kate." He whispered in her ear. His hands where grabbing her hair tightly, as he buried his noise in her hair. He let her cry against his shoulder.

"Jack!" Ana shouted and ran towards him, passing Hurley. Who grabbed her on he shoulder. "Not now Ana." He said simply and took her away from Jack and Kate. Everybody was looking at the pair. How could this have happened? A minute ago every thing was so hectic, everyone was so scared.

And now when Jack and Kate were in each others arms, it was quite again.

"Kate, I'm so…" Jack begun but was interrupted when he saw Kate falling towards the ground.

"Kate?" Jack shouted realizing that the alcohol was still in her blood.

"Kate, can you hear me?" he said softly as he kneeled beside her. His one hand in her hair, his other hand on her cheek. Sun ran toward Kate and Jack. "Is she okay?" she asked Jack.

"I don't know, she was drunk you know." Sun nodded understandingly.

"Jack..." Kate said softly, her voice was cracking.

"Yeah…" He whispered back, so quite you almost couldn't hear it. It was so soft and so full of love. Sun smiled.

"Please don't leave me alone." She whispered.

"I won't Kate." He said simply, as he took her in his arms, like a baby. Her head was resting against his chest, his lips covered in her hair as he carried her towards his tent. He still had unanswered questions in his head. But for now he only cared about Kate. The girl he loved, he only didn't know if it was his girl.  
Maybe this gave them the opportunity to find each other again, to find love again. Even if he was sure he never lost it.

* * *

**Thank you. **

I'll update soon. Please review.

Bye Liesbeth.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

He walked into his tent with Kate in his arms. He noticed Ana was gone, but didn't care much. He could look for her later. He glanced down at Kate who was sleeping in his arms.  
He walked towards his bed and laid her softly on it, brushing the hair out of her eyes.

He removed the dusty blanket that was lying upon her. He couldn't help himself to look at Kate who was lying naked in front of him. He was pulled out of his thoughts, even if he couldn't think with Kate lying in front of him like an angel, by Sun clearing her throat. He quickly grabbed a small blanket that was lying on the ground and removed all the sand on it, while his cheeks burned red from embarrassment. He laid it gently on Kate, and sat down on the bed next to her. Sun walked toward him, smiling.

"Everything is going to be okay, Jack." Sun said and laid a hand on his shoulder, softly squeezing it.  
Jack raised his head, looking at Sun who still was smiling. He returned the smile. "Yeah, I know. She just needs to rest." He said looking back at the sleeping beauty next to him.

"That's not what I mean." Sun said as Jack looked at her with a confused face.

"She will forgive you for what you did. She already did I think." Sun said and walked away. Jack ran after her, and made her stop. "Sun!" she turned around. "Thank you." He said and smiled to her.  
She returned the smile and walked away. Leaving, Jack and the sleeping Kate alone in his tent.

Jack turned around and walked towards Kate. Sitting down on the same spot he just lefted. He could still feel the warmth. He smiled at Kate. How was it possible that a woman could be so beautiful even if she was sleeping, if she was drunk, she was still the most beautiful woman in the world to him.

He never felt about someone the way he felt about Kate. She taught him to love again; she made him feel what he never felt before. It was a feeling you could feel once in your life maybe twice. It was a feeling beyond love. It was feeling home, feeling safe and feeling comforted in any possible way you could feel that. His face fell as he saw the bruise on her face. What had he done? That bruise remind him of everything why it wasn't right for them to be together not now, maybe never.

He reached out his hand towards the bruise, letting his fingers cares it softly.

"I'm sorry." He softly said, almost in a whisper. He forced a smile on his lips and leaned over to kiss her on the forehead.

"Goodnight Kate." He said before he walked away from the bed and grabbed a blanket, laid it on the ground and buried himself under it. Then he watched her sleep. He watched her body rise and fall with each gentle breath, and he let his mind wander. He had dreamed of holding her in his arms so many times when there had been no hope she would ever be his. Was there hope now? Would she be ever in his arms again? And what happened with Sawyer? These were the thoughts that crossed his mind before the tiredness hit him.

* * *

He watched her exquisite eyes flutter open and then immediately turn towards him, seeking him out. When her eyes met his, she smiled. Her expression reflected contentment, admiration . . . love. She loved him. He had known it to be so for well over almost three months, but he still felt that thrilling rush of joy each time she looked at him in that way. But she knew they couldn't be together at least not for now.

"Good morning." He softly said as he smiled to her.

"Hi." She returned the smile. She missed this. Waking up finding him next to her, she loves to see his face the first thing in the morning. It was a nice thing to see to start your day. She smiled to her thoughts but was quickly hit by an awful headache. She laid a hand on her head.

"Auww." She groaned. She saw Jack laughing at the sight of her.

"What?" She said.

"That happens when you drink Kate." He laughed, Kate joined. It was then when little flashbacks from last night hit her.

Sawyer, the drinking, the kissing, her naked, Jack walking in, the fight. Oh god that fight. She was so afraid, so afraid Jack would be hurt, but on the same time she was happy. She was happy that he still cared for her, happy that he still was jealous and happy that he still wanted to save her. Even that was what Jack was, the hero. Even if he would have done that for everyone, she knew it mean more to him than just being the hero when it came down on her.

Her face fell together with Jack's at the thought of last night.

"Jack, I'm..." She begun but Jack interrupted her.

"Shttt… We'll talk about it later." He smiled and Kate gently returned it. Her smile took Jack's breath away. You could see the freckles better if she was smiling, he loved her freckles.

She laughed as she heard her stomach rumble.

"Are you hungry?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah, I'm she said." As she moved to sit up, she felt that she was still naked. Her cheeks turned red and he noticed. She sat up her knees pressed against her chest, only the white blanket between them, forming a dress. Her shoulders were still naked and she was hugging her knees as he gave her some guava to eat.

"Here you go." Jack said smiling. She was wondering if this was just coincidence or if he remembered.

"For old times sake." He smiled as he gave her the guava.

"You remember." She said softly as she took the guava.

"I remember every thing." He smiled as he gave her a last glance before walking out of his tent so she had some private time.

"That is such a cheap line." She laughed making him stop walking. He joined as he turned around.

"I know, but it's the truth." He said and turned around to walk away, Kate still in his thoughts.

* * *

**Not much but the Jate squee scenes are back. **

**Hope you like it. Please review. Thank you. **

**Liesbeth **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"So you forgave her for what she did to me?" Ana asked walking up towards Jack who was sitting in the sand, lost in thoughts.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked as he turned around to the angry Ana.

"She just has to throw herself in the arms of Sawyer and you believe her." Ana said, as she walked closer and sat next to Jack. Who followed her movements with his eyes.

"No it's not like that, Ana. I never said I believe you I just don't know who I've to believe. But that doesn't mean I don't care about Kate anymore, I still care about her… a lot!" He completed his sentence and Ana noticed as her face fell. She shifted closer to him. Their legs were touching.

"So…euhm…do you care about me?" She asked as she looked towards Jack. Who smiled, she loved to see him smile, she loved to make him smile even if she didn't said anything funny.

"Yeah Ana, I care about you too." He smiled softly looking in Ana's eyes.

"So you think we're friends." She looked away then back to Jack.

"Yeah, I think we are." and again he smiled, making Ana smile too.

"Is Kate your friend or is she more." Ana asked soft, she couldn't help it, she couldn't hide she was jealous.

"Yes, yes Kate is my friend, she is a good friend. Actually I think it's safe to say she is my best friend." He saw Ana's face fell, but Ana was glade he said they were nothing more than friends.

'She is more than a friend, hell she is a lot more than a friend. She is my soulmate, she is the woman I love. She is the woman I want to safe from her bad dreams, the woman I want to hold in my arms at night, the woman I want to kiss, the woman…' Jack stopped thinking, how could he love someone so much and slap her.

Jack started to get up. "Euhm…I need to check on Kate. See if she's fine." Jack said and started walking away from Ana towardshis tent.

"Bye Jack." Ana said soft. She knew she couldn't keep Jack away from Kate even if she wanted it so badly.

Jack walked in his tent and saw Kate sleeping on his bed again, now half dressed. He smiled as he walked towards her. Her legs were lying out of the bed, and he softly putted them back in the bed. Covering her with the blanket as he sat next to her, her body rolled a little bit closer to him by his weight. She was so peaceful when she was sleeping, so beautiful. He wanted to touch her, just feel her warmth again. And he did. He slowly caressed her cheek, as she was sleeping, smiling. She sneezed at his touch, and he laughed. She slowly woke up and he quickly pulled away his hand. Hoping she hadn't noticed.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you." He said looking away from his gaze.

"Oh I don't care; I guess I just fell back asleep." She said as she begun to sat up.

"Yeah, I guess so." Jack said soft.

"Is there something wrong Jack?" Kate asked looking at him.

"No, no nothing is wrong. Just a little tired." He lied, and hopes she won't notice. Kate could read him so well. She could see just by the look in his eyes what he was thinking. And when they were together he loved that. But now he hoped she couldn't.

"I'm scared Jack." She said after a minute of silence. While she puts on her light brown sweater.

It was getting colder on the island and everyone noticed.

"Scared for what Kate ?" he asked as he moved closer, not much, but she noticed.

"You know, after last night. I'm so embarrassed." She said looking to her feet. Jack smiled.

"You think I'm not. I've been beat up by Sawyer." He said and she laughed.

"Sorry for that. But I guess you ego has had a smaller damage than mine." She smiled.

"Kate, everyone cares for you. No one looks at you differently because of your past. Especially I don't." he said, his gaze forced her to look up. She found a sad look, a look that in some way comforted her.

"Thank you Jack, and euhm… I'm sorry, for everything." She softly said.

"Yeah it's alright. I'm sorry too… for everything." He smiled and she gave him her sweet half smile back. The smile that made him shiver.

"So you're coming outside in a minute ?" He asked as he stood up, and turned around to face her.

"Yeah, I just have to put on my shoes and I'll go with you." She smiled as he handed her shoes quickly.

"Here you go." She smiled.

"Why all the rush Jack?" He sighed, "It's my turn to make dinner. And I really can't cook. Yeah I can't cook some spaghetti and breakfast but rice and fish. I even don't like that." He said as he saw her laughing. "What?" he asked as he raised an eye brown. "Nothing, it's just cute." She said as she smiled to the desperate houseman in front of her. "I'll help you cook." She smiled.

"Well I could be a gentleman and say 'no thanks I can do it myself.' But I don't want everyone to eat burned fish, so: thank you." He smiled as he helped her tostand up.

"But no alcohol in the food, Kate." He laughed.

"Even if I'm being helpful you just are laughing with my misery." She smiled as she slapped him playfully on his arm. "Watch that, Miss Austen." He laughed as he kicked her playfully on the butt with his feet.

"So we make dinner here or in the caves?" She asked as they walked outside.

"We decided to make dinner in thecaves, it's been a while since I've been there." He said as he looked at Kate who was about to say something but he was quicker. "Something kept it worth staying here." He smiled as her cheeks begun to colour a bit.

Charlie and Hurley both looked up as they saw Kate and Jack walking together, talking and laughing. Their shoulder touched by their step and they saw them both pull away quickly.

Charlie and Hurley glanced to each other and raised an eye brown.

"Get a room you two." Claire laughed at the sight of the two boys.

"Get a room, we?" Charlie asks surprised. "Yeah, why don't you tell that to Jack and Kate?" Charlie and Hurley both began to laugh and Claire turned around, and smiled.

"I hope they get together soon." She said and the two boys nod.

"Come on Hurl are we going to follow them or not." Charlie said as he pulled on Hurley's arm.

"Yeah of course dude, I always say 'were food is, is love.'" Charlie smiled, "Yeah I see you have founded love plenty of time." Claire laughed and Hurley turned aroun and looked at her and she stopped, "Sorry." But Hurley smiled. "Come on drug boy. You're coming or what?" He said and laughed as he saw Charlie's face. "Bye boys, let me know what happened." Claire said and turned to Aaron. "Those are to crazy man, little one." She said as Aaron took her finger and smiled.

Kate was cleaning her last fish as Jack walked up with an emmer of water for the rice.

"Here you go." He said as he putted the rice in front of her, she smiled as she saw his face.

"Ewww Kate that stinks." He said as he putted his hands in front of his noise.

"Just like you." She laughed as she threw some fish at him."

"Eeewww eeeew eeeww... get that of me." Jack shouted as he bends over towards Kate so she could wipe the small piece of fish away. Kate laughed. "Ha-ha Jack you don't found it disgusting when a piece of Artz was lying on your shoulder but fish…" she laughed.

"Okay, you discovered my gay side." He smiled and she laughed again. "I've already discovered them before." She joked. "Now you've said to much." He laughed as he splashed some water on Kate.

"Whoa Jack, stop that's cold!" she shouted under her laughs, witch made some other cast always look up, and they all laughed at the side of Jack and Kate. Hurley and Charlie were there to. "Get them tiger." Charlie said as Hurley laughed.

"Jack, stop please." Kate laughed, her shirt was soaked. "Not until you say, you're sorry." He laughed. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry." She smiled, recovering from her laugh and he stopped, smiling at her.

"Ow you're wet." Jack looked at Kate's shirt. Kate laughed, "Well Jack that happens when you splash people." He smiled, "Here, pull that on." He said as he pulled of his black hood sweater.

She pulled it on. She could still feel his body heat, and when he turned around to put the rice in the water and on the fire. She smelled on his sweater. She loved his smell, it made her feel safe. It made her believe again. It made her love him even more.

Jack sat down next to Kate, in front of the fire, they were talking. Kate was saying something but he wasn't listening he just was looking at her, when she laughed; he joined even if he didn't know what was there to laugh about. He always listened to Kate, and she always felt that he was listening, that he was the only one who ever listened to her that way.

Even Tom didn't look at her that way, didn't smile at her that way and didn't listen to her that way. She thought she had loved Tom with all her heart, and she had loved him, but not in the same way she loved Jack. This love was more passionate, more emotional and deeper than she ever had loved anyone before in her life. This love was based on trust and friendship, and on so much more. This was a love that deep down lasted forever.

* * *

**Again : I hope you like it. **

**No drama in this chap. for a change. Tell me what you think.**

Liesbeth

Happy (Jate) Holidays.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Everyone loved the dinner." Kate smiled to Jack who was sitting next to the fire, lost in thoughts.

"Yeah." He smiled back, as he watched her sit down next to him. Her eyes were dancing as she looked in to the fire, their shoulders touched and he shifted so there was a little distance between them. It wasn't that he didn't want to touch Kate; it was just that is was too painful and a little bit embarrassed. He almost couldn't keep his eyes from her, let along her could control his hormones when they touched each other.

"Thank you Kate," he said as she looked up, "It was the first time I had so much fun cooking."

"You're not alone in that." She smiled to him.

"Jack! Walt cut him in the finger could you just take a look at it." Michael shouted and Jack turned around towards him and nodded, then back to Kate.

"Well a man got to do what a man got to do." He laughed and she joined giving him a playful smile and raised her eye brown.

"What," Jack laughed as he watched Kate, "Kate, it's not because I've one gay side that I'm not a man anymore." He smiled to her and waited for her reaction.

"I know." She said pretending that she didn't believe him. He just laughed and walked towards Michael and Walt.

Kate smiled into the fire but was interrupted by Charlie and Hurley. Who on the same time took a seat next to Kate, Charlie on the left and Hurley on the right, both looking at Kate with an amused smile. "So Kate…" they both began.

"Yes…" Kate said, waiting for Hurley and Charlie to speak.

"How are things with you and Jack? Are you guys getting back together or what?" Hurley blurted out.

"Hurley!" Charlie shouted, he could not believe Hurley again said something without thinking.

"Are you?" he asked and Kate laughed. Claire could hear their conversation. "Don't pay any attention on them, Kate." She laughed. "Claire, sttt." Charlie said and smiled to Claire.

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving." Claire laughed, taking Aaron in her arms.

"Don't be so harsh on her." Kate smiled.

"We are not harsh on her, she understands…" Charlie begun, "hey, don't change the subject Kate." Hurley laughed.

"No, Jack and I aren't back together," she smiled to the two boys next to her. But deep down she knew she felt different. "We are just friends."

"Just friends?" Hurley raised an eye brown.

"Yeah Hurley, just friends." She gave them a half smile, nodding her head. As if she had to convince herself that they were 'just friends'.

"Well, Hurley is just a friend to me, but we aren't flirting all the time." Charlie smiled.

"Ha-ha Jack would love if you flirted with him." Kate laughed, remembering their 'gay side' conversation. She stopped laughing and looked up to the two not understanding eyes in front of her.

"Inside joke again?" Charlie smiled and Kate nodded.

"Boys can you help me for a sec." Claire shouted and the two gave Kate an apologizing look as they left.

She smiled and searched with her eyes for Jack. But her smile faded away when she saw him, sitting next to Ana. You could see the hurt, the anger in her eyes as she watched them laugh and talk together. She knew

Jack was no longer her boyfriend, her Jack. But it felt like he was. She still loved him, she always will.

"So alone freckles?" Sawyer smiled as he walked towards Kate and sat down next to her. But she didn't look at him, he wondered if she even had noticed he was there.

"Look freckles I just want … I want to say sorry for what happened." He said as he looked away, when Kate turned her head.

"Am I getting deaf or have I just heard Sawyer saying sorry?"

"Yeah, you have. So please just accept it and speak of it never again." He smiled awkwardly. He had never felt about a girl this way. Yeah, he was sure he loved her and the idea made him shiver.

It was not that he didn't like Kate, of course he did and she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met in his life. But the idea of him, in love made him sick. He didn't know that feeling. He wondered if she did as he followed her gaze towards Jack and Ana. He saw the hurtled look in her eyes, the longing. 'Yeah, she did." He thought to himself.

But he wanted to change that.

"So freckles, have you heard it already?" She turned towards him.

"Heard what?" she asked.

"Our little psycho out there said it's going to storm tonight and probably a whole week. So everyone is staying in the hatch, even if you don't want to." He laughed as he looked at Locke.

"Oow, so where do we have to sleep?" Kate asked, already knowing the answer, where else could they sleep.

"We?" Sawyer repeated. "We, here freckles. But I think Ana had found a spot with Jack-o." He laughed and he looked at Kate to see her reaction when she turned around to see Jack and Ana talking. "So are you sleeping with me or not?" Sawyer asked. "I've no liquor so don't worry."

Kate gave him a small smile, still hurt and turned around to look at Ana and Jack still talking.

"Yeah, I'll sleep with you." Kate said and Sawyer smiled, shifting closer to her.

* * *

It was already past midnight and everyone was getting ready to sleep. Some people washed their faces before they crawled into bed. The jungle was quite, but you could see it would be a storm tonight or tomorrow.

Kate splashed the cold water in her face, letting all her frustrations float with the water.

"Hi." A soft voice spoke. She turned around but quickly turned back towards the water. She couldn't help it, it hurtled too much to look at him. Knowing Jack and Ana would probably have an interesting night, knowing she had to let him go.

"Kate? Are you okay?" he asked concerned, stepping a bit closer towards her. She just nodded her head, pretending to be busy with something, but she had no idea with what.

"Euhmm…so you are going to stay here too?" he asked not knowing what else to say, but actually he wanted to know.

"Yeah, aren't we all?" She answered quickly, still not looking at him.

"Euhm yeah I think we're. So…euhm…where are you sleeping?" he asked looking away as she turned around and sighed. "Euhm…," she started, looking at her feet while she spoke, "With Sawyer, nothing big, just he and I, as friends nothing more." She stopped realising he even hadn't asked for an explanation, it just felt like she had to, even if he was sleeping with Ana.

"Oooh…whoa…well, that's, that's great." He said trying to hide how hurt he was, how disappointed.

"Yeah, euhmm I better go and find Sawyer, I don't want him to steel all the blankets." She smiled awkwardly and left.

Jack turned around. "Ana!" he shouted and she walked towards him, smiling.

"About your question earlier, its okay, I'll sleep with you." He said, forcing a smile, while he saw her smile grow bigger.

"That's awesome. So what changed your thoughts?" she asked him, flirtingly.

"Well…," he started and looked at Kate who was talking with Sawyer, "just, nothing." He smiled at Ana and grabbed a blanket for him and her and walked towards the fire as Ana followed him.

They all had decided that they would all sleep together. Not like they used to do in the caves, everybody his own cave or tent, but all together around the fire.

Everybody was lying under their blankets, some already sleeping; others were having a small conversation. It was like they were one big family, and in some unearthly way, they were. Jack smiled at the sight of the whole group lying around the fire and lied down next to Ana, who rolled closer to him.

On the other side of the fire, lied Kate and Sawyer, Kate was still sitting up, giving the whole group a last glance, she couldn't see Jack and Ana because the fire was in her sight. But somehow she even didn't want to see them, she was scared of what she would see, she was scared she would see Jack happy, and not with her. She smiled at the sight of Claire and Charlie who were already asleep; Charlie's arm was lying above Claire's head, Aaron between the two of them. Then Kate looked at Sawyer, she was glad he was already asleep, and she lied down, covering herself under the blanket and closed her eyes. Thinking of Jack…and Ana.

"Goodnight Ana." Jack whispered and was fast asleep, Ana noticed and she smiled. "Goodnight Jack." She whispered and nuzzled up against him, he didn't push her away. He even putted his arm around her, and Ana smiled, drifting of into sleep, in Jack's arms.

* * *

It was almost morning, when Kate opened her eyes. She was still tired, but her throat hurtled like hell. She couldn't wake Jack; she even didn't want to wake him. She was hurt; the tears were rolling on her cheeks as Sawyer woke up. "Kate what's wrong." He asked soft and was surprised when Kate turned around and kissed him deeply. They broke apart and he smiled against her lips, and gave her another small kiss and closed his eyes again. She just stood up to take a little bit of water and walked towards the small waterfall in the caves. What had she done? Why had she done that? Was she really so hurt, so jealous that Jack and Ana were sleeping together?

As she walked, she passed Ana and Jack, and she stopped. Her heart broke a little bit more with the truth that Ana was lying in Jack's arms. She saw Jack move and quickly brushed the tears from her cheeks. She could hear he was talking in his sleep and she walked closer to him.

"Hmm…You know that…" She could hear he was talking in his sleep, not loud, he was even almost whispering, but Kate was so close to him she could understand what he was saying.

"You know that I love you Kate." He repeated, and Kate almost fell on the ground. He took Ana closer in his arms.

Had she really heard that correctly, was Jack, dreaming of her? Did he still love her? He maybe just thought it was she that was lying in his arms. Kate became happy again, but then a sad look crossed her face, guilt. What had she done? She knew Sawyer thought they were together now, and she knew she couldn't just say to Jack she still loves him. It would ruin everything, there new friendship, even stronger than before. She didn't want to loose him, not again.

* * *

**Please don't be mad. I'm a Jater. **

**Hope you liked it. **

**Liesbeth**


	24. Chapter 24

**Jate drama is back, hope you'll like it. **

**Thank you for all your reviews ! **

**Liesbeth **

**Chapter 24**

It was early morning when the castaways started to wake up. Claire was already feeding Aaron, and Locke was already gone hunting.

Kate woke up, feeling Sawyers body against her back, his hands on her hips. She sighed, thinking about what happened. She had kissed him, why? She didn't know. The tears were in her eyes. She might loose everything. She had to tell Jack. If she had learned one thing since they broke up it was that she had to have faith in him, in them.

Jack woke up a few moments later, a warm wind blowing his shirt a bit upwards as he wanted to sit up he felt a body clamed to his. He looked down and saw Ana lying against him. He smiled how this had happened? He didn't want that. How could things become so complicated after one night? How could things change so much?

He searched Kate with his eyes, remembering she would probably lie next to Sawyer.

On the same time Sawyer woke up, glancing at Kate. He grabbed her face in his hands, not on the same way Jack used to do that. Not so soft, not with so much love and passion she fell in love with him all over again. And Sawyer kissed her. It was then that she felt it, or that she felt nothing.

She had wondered since their first kiss what she felt for Sawyer. It was a strange feeling; something made her always be attracted towards him. They were so look-alike. Maybe even too much, she felt like she hadn't had to hide who she was, what she had done, who she had become.

She felt like she was worth him. And that was the exact the opposite how she felt towards Jack. She always thought she was afraid he might get hurt and she would loose him. She was afraid that again she would run away, but actually she was running away from love. That was all she felt for him, maybe even more. When Jack kissed her, she forgot the fear of hurting him, when he kissed her she even forgot to breath. But now that Sawyer kissed her she felt nothing. She only felt disgust, kissing a man who just made her feel as an equal. Kissing a man she even didn't loved, now she knew it for sure. She loved Jack. It was strange; sometimes you have to loose somebody completely before you can figure out what you really mean to you. And know she knew it, Jack, Jack was her everything, a love she hadn't know. She just needed to find a way to discover it with him.

Just then Jack walked up and saw them kiss. Even if Kate was kissing Sawyer, she could feel that Jack was watching her and she stopped the kiss. And turned around, looking to the ground, then meeting his eyes. What she saw was again hurt, hurt and disgust. "Jack." She begun and walked towards him, her tears glittered in the sunlight.

"No Kate, just…just leave me alone." He said hurtled.

"No Jack. I won't!" she raised her voice and some castaways looked up. Charlie and Hurley stopped with what they were doing and followed the conversation. This wouldn't be nice, and Charlie putted an arm around Hurley supporting him as they watched their favourite couple.

"Kate, just… go, please." He said an looked away.

"Jack, please look at me. I won't go away no until we talk." She said and forced him to look up at her and he did. His lips closely pressed on each other.

"And what is there to talk about Kate? How much you love Sawyer or that you want to be with him, that I was just some guy to fill you're time with. Something you can scrap on you list with things to do? Sleep with Jack, happened." He almost shouted, hurt.

"Do you really think about me that way, Jack?" she asked so soft it hurtled him. Seeing the tears in her eyes mad him want to change whatever he had just said, but he couldn't. It hurtled too much, the thought of Sawyer and Kate kissing. They had kissed before but this time it was different this time they know what they were doing. At least he thought so.

"Kate… do you love me?" He asked, she never had heard this softness, this fear in his voice before and she knew it all came down on this moment. 'Yes, of course I love you' she thought, but she remembered the many moments she had hurt him, remembered how they were friends again. She remembered the look in his eyes when she hurtled him. She couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't see that look a thousand times all over again. So she made her decision and slowly shook her head. Her heart broke with every movement she made and she slowly spoke.

"No…I…I don't." she said holding back her tears and looked away unable to look at him.

He turned around and ran away. "Jack!" Kate shouted but he was already away.

She quickly stood up and ran after him, but was stopped by Sawyer grabbing her arm.

"No, Kate. You're with me now." He said, he wasn't speaking in a comforted way, more as an order.

"Sawyer, I'm sorry. But what happened last night was a mistake. I…I was confused. I just need to go after…"

"No Kate, you are staying with me." He shouted grabbing her and tightened his grip, still holding her arm.

"Sawyer, let me go." She begun, her voice was breaking.

"NO!" he shouted.

"Let her go!" Charlie shouted and walked towards Kate and Sawyer.

"Leave us alone, hobbit!" Sawyer snapped at Charlie, and grabbed Kate strongly on her chin. Kate almost couldn't breathe and tried to pull his hands away, but he was too strong. It was then that Sayid punched Sawyer on his face, so he fell on the ground. Kate wanted to walk towards him, but stopped, hearing the horrible sound in the jungle.

The monster was back.

"JACK!" Kate shouted, not even thinking about the monster and ran into the forest. Locke had already returned.

"Kate!" he shouted but it was already too late. She disappeared into the forest. She ran leaving all the scared castaways behind her. Sayid stepped forwards and felled Shannon's hand on his shoulder. "Go after her." Shannon said, even Ana was nodding.

"And you stay here." He shouted at Sawyer who still was lying on the ground and ran into the forest. Without saying anything Locke, Charlie and two other men followed.

"JACK!" Kate shouted again, the tears, the fear in her eyes. And quickly scanned the forest from the place she was standing. She couldn't see him. The sound of the monster filled the forest again, birds flow away, and Kate turned around again. She almost couldn't breath.

"JACK!" she shouted again, she was so scared, not scared for the monster. But scared something might have happened to him. It was all her fault; again it was all her fault. She began to snob, "Jack!" she almost whispered.

The monster was closer now. She needed to find him; it was her turn to save him, just like the many times he had saved her.

"1...2…" she began as she ran, the four men ran after her. "Kate what are you doing?" Charlie asked. But she didn't listened.

"3…4…5" She sobbed, holding back her tears. She pushed away some branches in front of her and it was then that she saw him lying against a tree. Blood covered over his whole body, his clothes were torn apart and his eyes were closed.

"JACK!" Kate shouted and ran towards him. Letting herself fall on the ground, not caring if it hurtled or not. She grabbed his face in her hands.

"Jack, Jack…please wake up. Please Jack." She cried. She didn't care if everyone was looking at her. She cried like she never had done on the island before, like she never had done in her whole life. She grabbed his shirt in her hand and buried her face in his bloody chest. Burying her head in his neck, and cried.

"Please Jack, please wake up." She cried in his arms. "I'm sorry." She said as she kissed his and kissed his shoulder, than his cheek. "Please, don't leave me alone Jack. I need you." She whispered in his ear. But everyone could hear what she was saying; even Locke had the tears in his eyes.

"I do love you Jack." She said and cried, in his arms her hands on his cheek. "I love you so much." She repeated, her hair against his face, as she was crying.

She felt a soft hand on her head, barring in her hair.

"You do?" A cracking voice asked. And she looked at him, her Jack and laughed; she laughed and cried on the same time. She had never been this happy, never been this relieved.

"Yeah of course I do, I loved you from the moment I've met you." She laughed and barred her head again in his embrace as he fell asleep again.

"Jack, please stay awake." She whispered as she listened to his heartbeat, her head lying on his chest.

"We'll better take him to the hatch, Kate." They say, and Kate nodded. Sayid gently threw Jack over his shoulders and carried him towards the hatch. Kate followed closely. Taking Jack's hand in hers, while her other hand was caressing his cheek.

"Please Jack don't leave me." She cried.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Kate sat next to him, already for more then 12 hours. He hadn't said anything, he hadn't moved.

She was just looking at him, she hadn't said anything, she hadn't move.

"Kate you better go and get some sleep, I'll watch him." Sun said as she walked into the hatch, towards the bedroom. Kate said nothing; she just shook her head and kept starring at Jack.

"Kate…" Sun begun, but was interrupted by Kate.

"It's all my fault." Kate said the tears in her eyes. She was so tired, tired from crying. Her eyes were almost closing, but love kept her awake, Jack kept her awake. Sun walked closer towards Kate, not saying anything, knowing Kate would explain herself.

"If I hadn't kissed Sawyer he wouldn't have run away. If… if I didn't love him, this wouldn't have happened." She said, a tear fell on Jack's hand that was lying in hers.

"Kate, if you didn't love him, we would never have seen Jack so happy. He'll get better Kate, I know it. Sometimes Love has a strange way of appearing, true love, true love is worth waiting for Kate." Sun spoke and Kate gave her a small smile. "Thank you Sun, but I'll stay with him, just like you said, Sometimes love is worth waiting for." Sun nodded and smiled, leaving Kate alone with Jack.

Sun had looked at his wound when Sayid carried him in, and had given him some medicines. Sun wasn't such a good doctor as Jack, she wasn't even a doctor, but Jack had learned her things she could do, when something happened to him. So she did, she tried what she could and stewed up his wounds. Kate was sitting next to him, kissing his hands, and caressing his face. Sun had asked her if she would like to go outside, but Kate hadn't said anything she just kept looking at Jack.

Kate leaned closer towards Jack, sitting next to him on the bed. Looking at him with the tears in her eyes, her cheeks were red from crying, her tears drying on them.

"Please Jack, don't leave me." She whispered again. "I love you too much, to loose you. If you die… I'll die with you." Kate didn't know why she said all those things to him, she knew he couldn't hear her, or maybe he does. It just gave her the feeling there was hope, the only thing she knew was that she meant what she was saying.

"Aw how touching." Ana Lucia said standing behind Kate, looking at Jack. Kate turned around, angrily.

"Go away!" she shouted.

"Why should I." Ana said, walking closer towards Jack.

"Go away, aren't you happy already, that you ruined everything. Everything what I had! The only thing I had." Kate shouted, crying.

"Kate, you're not the only one who loves him! I do too, but it's because of you that he can't love anymore! You ruined his life. You're a murdered! You tried to kill me!" Ana shouted.

"Do you still actually believe I tried to kill you? You tried to kill me Ana! You were the one with that gun pointing at my face! You were the one who tried to push me of that cliff! I just defended myself!" Kate shouted, she was so angrily, Ana did ruin everything.

"Well we both know that, but it was me he believed." Ana said and grinned.

Kate ran out of the hatch, she had to run away form Ana or she would kill her. The others looked up at Kate. And watched how she sated down against a tree. Her head buried in her knees. They didn't know what to do, or say. They just watched her. Kate felt so alone. She just knew what it was that she wanted, that she loved. She knew it from the start, she just hadn't seen it. It was Jack, only Jack. And now he was lying on a bed, in a hatch in the middle of the jungle dying. Tears came up again, and she softly cried.

All the other survivors begun to talk, she could hear the happiness in her voice.

Why the hell where they happy, Jack was dying, she was crying and they were happy. She looked up, angrily and saw what she never had expected to see.

She saw the face of the man she loved, the man who was smiling at her, forming a small 'hi' with his lips, she saw Jack.

She was unable to speak; she just jumped up, and ran towards him. He opened his arms, he didn't prepared on that, and almost fell on the ground when she jumped in them. And wrapped her arms over his neck. He buried his head in her shoulders, he didn't care how much pain he had. He just needed to touch her, to speak her after he had heard her conversation with Ana-Lucia. Charlie jumped in Hurley's arms. Almost kissing his head and everyone was laughing again.

"Kate, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you." He whispered in her ear, crying.

"Shttt, Jack. It's okay I understand." Kate said crying while she was wrapped up in his arms.

"No Kate, it's not okay. I love you and even didn't trust you!" he said as he looked at her, the tears streaming. Kate just smiled.

"You love me." She spoke softly as if she had never heard those words. Jack smiled softly and looked in her eyes.

"Yeah, of course, I always have. I loved you when you were crying, when you were laughing, when you kissed me, when you were my friend, even when we were fighting. I always loved you." He spoke, caressing her cheek with palm of his hand. "There's a long way to go, but I know I want to walk it by your side." He said and she moved closer to him than she already was. Softly sobbing against his chest.

"I thought I lost you." She said, looking up at him. He kissed her hair. "Never." He smiled. They wanted to kiss each other so much and all the others were waiting open mouthed for them to kiss. But something stopped them, it was not fear or something bad. It was just a feeling, that they first needed to work on their friendship again and they both knew and understood that.

"Look." He whispered, his voice dry as he pointed his finger towards the dark sky. She looked up.

"The big bear," she soflty said and looked back at him, both smiling.

"It's going to storm." Locke said, breaking the silence and Jack and Kate both let each other slowly go. "We better go to sleep, in our own caves. The beach people can sleep in mines, it's big in of." He smiled and everyone grabbed their stuff, and said goodnight.

"Goodnight Kate." Jack said almost in a whisper. She walked closer towards him; she stood on her toes so she could softly place a kiss on his cheek and smiled, "Goodnight Jack." She said as she walked towards Locke's cave. He followed her with his eyes and returned towards his own. He saw Ana and Sawyer talking, going together in Locke's cave, and smiled. He still was so angry with Ana and with Sawyer, they belong together he thought, and walked into his cave. He took his pants off and pulled his shirt over his head. He took a pill to kill the pain and with just a boxer on he felt asleep under his blankets.

It was almost 2 Am and it was storming really hard. Kate lied awake in Locke's cave, while the other beach people were sleeping. She couldn't, she had always been so scared when it was thundering.

She didn't know why, maybe because she once had seen a man hit by a lighting. But their just was something scary about thundering. When she was little bad things always happened when it was thundering. She saw lighting outside the cave. It was like the sky was falling. Kate wrapped the blanket closer around her.

**Flashback**

"_Katy, were the hell are you?" A male voice asked, shouted. Kate lied under her bed. She was shaking, she was so scared. She could hear the thunder it was so close, she could hear his footsteps. She saw the door open and saw his feet coming closer towards the bed. By his step she could see that he was turning around, looking for her. She sneezed; there was too much dust under the bed. She saw his face, looking under the bed. And she crawled away, deeper under the bed. _

"_Come here!" He shouted his hands under the bed. She bitted him. "Arrgg, you little bitch!" He shouted and he removed the bed. And grabbed her by her arms, he pulled rudely on the bed. She kicked him in his stomach and he slapped her. She could smell the alcohol in his breath. She tried to run away but he was too strong. He pulled down her pants, and quickly took off her shirt and he rapped her. Just like he always did. It didn't help to scream, nobody could hear her. She only could hear the thunder. _

**End Flashback**

Kate was crying, and sated up. She wrapped her blanket around her and walked out of the cave.

She ran so she couldn't get too wet by the rain. As she approached his cave, but she tripped over the blanket and fell to the ground.

"Kate, are you okay?" Jack was awake fast and ran towards her to help her up. She nodded her head. He moved to the ground beside her. Jack reached out waiting for Kate to take his hand, and as she did, he stood slowly up, helping her up with him.

"What are you doing here Kate?" he asked soft as he wrapped her blanket tighter around her.

"I was afraid of the storm, and I didn't know were to go so I came here. Hoping I could stay with you for a wile." She said and gave him an embarrass smile.

"Sure you can, are you always afraid when it storms?" he asked concerned. She shook her head.

"Only when it thunders."

"Why?" he asked.

"I just have bad memories about those moments." She spoke soft; Jack could hear her voice crack. "I'm sorry." He said honest.

"It was then…" She begun and stopped, looking at her feet.

"It was then?" Jack repeated. But she kept looking at her feet. He nodded. "You don't have to tell me." She smiled thankful at him.

"I'll just sleep on the ground." She said and already moved towards the ground but was stopped by Jack.

"Kate, I'll sleep on the ground, you can sleep on my bed." "No Jack its fine it's not much of a difference." She said and moved back towards the ground but was again stopped by Jack.

"Yes it is Kate, just for my ego, you know a man being a gentleman." She laughed. He saw her shiver, "Are you cold?" he asked and grabbed his big blanket; she noticed he was only in his boxer. She was only wearing a short and a shirt, wrapped up in her small blanket.

"Why don't we sleep together?" He said and she gave him a flirtatious glance.

"I mean, sleeping together like in, just in the same bed, you on your side, and I on mine. Not like sleeping together, in like well sleeping together" He corrected himself as his cheeks coloured red.

"Works for me, as long as I don't get a hand threw in my face or as long you don't talk in your sleep." She laughed.

"I don't talk in my sleep." He said, turning around to grab a second pillow and laid it on the bed.

"Believe me Jack, you do." She laughed and he just shook his head.

He crawled into his bed and Kate followed fast. He grabbed the blanket and laid it over the both of them.

"Goodnight, Kate." He said and watched her close her eyes.

The quite moment was broken by a thunder which made Kate jump and she rolled in his arms.

He shivered at her touch; he felt her arms, her breath against his naked chest. He felt how she became calm again as he wrapped his arms around her. "Shttt." He whispered.

"He rapped me," Kate spoke softly, much to Jack's surprise. "When I was little, he raped me. I was around 12 years old when it started and I couldn't do anything about it. Every time when it was thundering he raped me, Jack." She cried and he took her closer in his arms.

"I'm sorry." Were the only words he could say, the tears were in his eyes. He couldn't bare the feeling that she had been hurtled so much. That she had gone trough so much and he couldn't help her. Even if he just had said 'I'm sorry.' she felt safe again; these words meant more to her than every other thing he could have said. She nuzzled up against his chest and slowly fell asleep nestled into his deep comfort. Her arm around his naked chest, feeling safe again, feeling loved.

* * *

**I know it was a totally kiss moment thing, but I don't know.. I just wanted them to wait a bit longer. Hope you don't mind, They are really close now. **

**Hope you liked it, please review**

Liesbeth


	26. Chapter 26

**_Chapter 26_**

"Jack!" Claire shouted, running into Jack's cave. "Jack, Kate's is gone…" She begun but didn't ended her sentence as she saw Kate lying in Jack's arm. Jack lifted up his head and smiled at Claire, who sighed, glad that Kate was safe. Claire took a step closer and saw Jack's naked chest, Kate lying against it, still sleeping.

"Are you guys back together?" she whispered giving Jack a big grin and she raided her eye browns, which made Jack laugh softly. Trying not to wake Kate, he shook his head.

"Oh well, you should." Claire smiled and left the cave.

"Is Jack coming?" Hurley and Charlie ran towards the smiling Claire.

"Claire is Jack coming. Where is Kate?" Charlie asked but Claire just smiled at the boys and walked away. "Claire?" Charlie shouted.

"See for yourself boys." She laughed as Charlie and Hurley ran into the cave. Obviously Charlie was the first one who arrived. Charlie stopped and began to laugh as he saw the smiling Jack and Kate sleeping in his arms, looking up at him. Hurley, bumped against Charlie, and looked up.

"Olalalala." Hurley laughed. "Nice job, dude." He said, and Jack laughed. Kate moved, he almost thought he had woken her. But she just nuzzled up against his chest, and wrapped her arms closer around him.

Jack looked back up at the smiling Charlie and Hurley, who both raised their thumbs in a –good luck- way. Jack watched them leave and smiled before he looked back at Kate. He wrapped the blanket closer around them and laid his head back on the pillow and watched Kate sleep.

He removed some hair that was lying in front of her eyes and gently kissed her nose, he watched her freckles appearing in the small sunlight. The storm was away. And in some weird way he even didn't like that. He was surprised at first when she stumbled in his cave, pouring her heat out. Telling him something about her past, even if he felt so sorry for her, he loved it too. He loved that she could finally start trusting him, telling things she never told to anyone before. Making him feel special.

She was so vulnerable at that moment and he knew it. He knew she needed him and only him. She was so vulnerable, yet so strong. That vulnerable look in her eyes, made her the woman who she was, the beautiful woman she was, the woman he loved. If he touched her, he couldn't breath; if he spoke to her he couldn't listen. It was all so simple, yet so complicated. He watched her sleep in silence before he closed his eyes again.

Kate slowly opened her eyes, and smiled against Jack chest. And stretched her out, god she had missed this, waking up next to him, smelling his sense, feeling his touch. She laid her head on his chest and watched him sleep. She knew if you were 'just friends' you didn't watch you friend sleep, but again she knew they weren't 'just friends'.

Their love was far from the ideal love that people wrote about, their love was something you didn't found much, their love was gentle and hard on the same time, and their love was lost in his own meaning. They had loved each other in a way they never thought they could love someone, in a way they even didn't know it existed. Their love was strong and would survive, even if they didn't knew it they could feel that they had trusted this love from the beginning and that they would until the end. The love that both scared them.

She gave him a kiss on his cheek before she stepped out of the bed and walked outside. She only had a t-shirt on and a small short. Everyone was grinning at her as they saw her come out of Jack's cave and she just laughed. "Nothing has happened." She said and everyone nodded his head in that way 'yeah, yeah whatever you say, we know better.' Kate laughed and sat down next to Claire who was feeding Aaron.

"So what's new today?" She asked and grabbed some water.

"Except that you and Jack slept together nothing important." Claire laughed and saw Kate's cheeks turn red.

"Claire we didn't sleep together, well yeah we did but not in THAT way." Kate explained and Claire just nodded her head. "It's true, I was scared from the thunder and I asked if I could sleep next to him, and I just ended up in his arms." Kate continued.

"You asked if you could sleep with him!" Claire repeated. "Kate, honey, you and I both know that you two are not 'just' friends." Claire said and Kate smiled at her friend. Claire was always so sweet for her and Kate just nodded.

"I better go and check if he's awake yet, or he will kill me if I let him sleep the whole day." Kate said and stood up. She knew today was a special day, and she was the only one who knew it.

"Jack, Jack." She shook him softly awake and smiled at him when he opened his eyes. "Hey, you" she whispered and he slowly sat up. He rubbed his eyes, and Kate gave him some water and a banana.

"Yeah I know not very much, but tomorrow there is a fat dinner I think." She said and he smiled.

"Thank you." He softly said and she shook her head.

"No Jack, thank you, for last night, for every night." She said and looked in his eyes. She saw them glitter in the sunlight, even if he was awake for just a couple of minutes he was beautiful. "Well I let you get dressed and I see you later." She said and left his cave.

It was already almost evening as she walked back towards the beach, together with the other people who normally lived there. Sawyer was walking with Ana, Kate even didn't bother. She missed the person who normally walked beside her. Why didn't she just stay at the caves?

Today had been a good day. She had been picking fruit with Jack, it remind her of their little make out sessions when they were a couple. When it was dinner she had talked with Claire, Sayid and Shannon, it was fun, but for some reason Jack wasn't there the whole dinner. She hadn't asked him about it, he didn't have to explain were he was all the time, she just wished he did. They even had gone swimming together, they had talked and played. She had laughed when he was dancing on a rock before he jumped in the water. Yeah, today of all days had been a good day. But still she was a bit sad, today, nobody knew it, nobody cared about it.

When they approached the beach, she walked immediately towards her tent. When she opened it, she saw a white letter lying on her bed.

_Dear Kate, _

Sorry if you thought I had forgotten it, sorry if you thought I even didn't knew. But I do, I just waited to tell you.  
I haven't much to give you, but I do want to give you everything you're dreaming of, whatever that is. But I know that I can give you my friendship, my love, my heart.

I know you're scared Kate, I know it by the look in your eyes. But so am I, when I saw you and Sawyer kissing I was hurtled, you hurled me Kate. But so did I. I still can't forgive myself that I slapped you. It took me almost 10 minutes to write that word 'slapped'.

Kate I don't know what will happen if we get of this island, but I know whatever it is, I want to be there for you, I want to be your friend, you shoulder to cry on and I want to be the one who can kiss your soft lips when they needed to be kissed. I want to hold you in your sleep when it thunders, I want to be your safe place, your home.

When you feel lonely just look at the big bear, look at it and know that I'm thinking of you. And you know what Kate; the big bear is always there, just like my love for you.

Kate, even if you will run away I never going to stop loving you, I'll never give up on you.  
You're with me wherever I go, Kate. Please don't forget that.

This is all what I can give you, my friendship, my love, my heart and this letter. I hope you like it. If you feel the same, I hope you do and somehow I know you do, if you're ready to stop running you know where to go, you always have.

Happy birthday, Kate.

Yours, Jack

She finished the letter tears were streaming down on her face. She knew where to go, he was right she always had.

So she ran she ran towards the only place where she could think of. Towards the swing he had made for her, their special place.

And she saw him, sitting on the swing, his back towards her, so peaceful, so quite.

"Jack." She whispered the tears in her voice. He turned around; he didn't know what to think, what to say or what to do. She looked different. In the way she moved, in the way she looked at him, just…different.

She finally looked up from the ground to meet his gaze. Was she really ready for this? Her thoughts stopped when she felled him resting a hand softly on one of her arms. Words died in her throat; she wasn't able to form any coherent sentence in her mind.

She could only feel the rush in her veins, the shiver at his touch and the longing, the needing…She came here to talk to him, to pour her heart out to him, to tell him everything, explain everything. But… maybe this was the best way to tell him, to trust him, to make him feel her love for him. He didn't saw the fear in her eyes he had seen so many times before, this was different. The tears were in her eyes and he could feel they were in his to. She looked in his eyes, and she saw the questions there.

Now, she knew it, she knew what she felt from the start. She knew that she is in love with him. Truly, madly, deeply in love with him, Jack, her hero. He slowly opened his mouth to say something put she putted a finger on his dry, soft lips. Her other hand moving after his neck, in his hair.

And they both knew it, this was it.

Then they kissed, a soft kiss at firsr, her lips soft and wet. But then they both felt the needing, the passion. Their lips collide, Jack's hands moved up to caress her back.

With his one hand on the back of her neck, he tilted her head back and their lips met in a deep passionate kiss. They both stopped and smiled against each others lips, before kissing them again. Their lips intertwined like poetry. A kiss that was worth waiting for.

She felt her knees buckle but his touch made her stop falling. And in his arms she softly fell on the ground. Jack stopped the kiss, breathless. He saw the tears in her eyes and wiped them, and he saw how moved she was. No word in the English language, or any other, could explain what he was feeling right now. They kiss again his hand moving under her shirt. They both couldn't think right now, all they wanted wash each other, all they needed was each other, and they always had.

* * *

**I don't know if I should end it here, but I love writing this story. **

**Let me know what you think, please review. **

Thank you for reading. I love all your reviews and for those who haven't, please review.

Liesbeth


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27**_

Two bodies were lying curled together in the jungle, next to the water. The sunlight made them glow, both naked.

Kate is the first to wake, and she smiled sleepily and languidly, moving her head to look at him from a different angle. She plants little butterfly kisses on his nose, his cheek, and his bare shoulder until his eyes flutter open.

He looked somewhat surprised that she was the first one who was awake, and smiled. He still couldn't believe they were back together. He kissed the top of her head slowly and she lets out a giggle.

"Good morning to you too!" Jack chuckles, before she closed her lips onto his, muffling out the rest of his greeting. Kate rolled on top of him, her hand pressed against his naked chest.

She began to kiss his neck, working her way down, as she placed butterfly kisses on his stomach.

He closed his eyes and Kate softy kissed his wet lips.

"There's nothing better then starting the day like this," she murmurs against his neck.

"I second that." He smiled and kissed her lips, again. Caressing her bare back with his hands, making her shiver. She gently takes his face in her hands, and kisses him again.

"God, I love staying here the whole day." She murmured against his lips as he removed some hair that fell in front of her eyes. Kate smiled; he was always the one who putted it back behind her ears. She loved him for it, she always has. She loved him for trusting her; she loved him for loving her. And finally she was sure of them, she knew that finally they could show their love, whenever they wanted.

"You always do that? After having sex, staying in the bed I mean." Jack asked not knowing how she would react on his question, he just wanted to know things about her not everyone knew, but he knew he already did know her secrets. She laughed and sad up against his chest, he wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing circles on her stomach with his fingertips.

"Only with the guys who are worth staying for." She softly said and kissed his temple. He smiled at her response and raised an eye brown, looking her directly in the eyes.

"Am I one of those guys?" he asked playfully. Kate found it extremely cute.

"You're the only guy." She softly said and now kissed his lips, she turned around to make it more comfortable, and as they were kissing he laid back on his back, taking Kate with him. "And you know why?" She asks, kissing him lightly in the lips after her question. Jack rolled his eyes, but grinned.

"Why?" he asked, his finger tracing paths in her hand.

"Because, you're the only one who believes in me. Who wants to safe me, who I can trust." She said, "And you didn't forget my birthday." She added and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry for what happened, for that fight." Jack said as he watched a smile appear on her face.

"Jack, will you stop apologizing." She laughed and he gave her a small smile, still not feeling comforted with the idea of him slapping her, and he knew he never will.

"It was just, you were the first one with who I had really had talked to since the dead of my father, and you were the fist one who said it out loud like that too, I guess it's just because I had never got the chance to say goodbye." He confessed, pouring out his heart to her. She just gave him a small kiss on his cheek not knowing what to say. She laid her head on his chest, and he kissed her hair.

"I love you, Jack." She softly whispered against his chest, so much emotion in her voice. Jack smiled in her hair, and lifted her chin, he kissed her soft lips.

"I love you too." He smiled and kissed her lips once again. She placed her hand on the back of his head, letting him kiss her like he only did last night, or when they first had made love. His hands gone under her body, kissing her lips again with so mush passion they had to stop. She gave him a small smile, still recovering from the kiss and buried her hands in his hair again. The longing was too much, and on the same time they both began to kiss each other again. It was weird that he could look into her eyes and reach out for her soul and read her mind. To know what the she was thinking, feeling…finding and clinging to that perfect moment of communication of body, mind and soul that makes it all worth it. To finally love again.

Jack opened his eyes; he reached his arms above his head and stared for a moment at the trees above him. A smile tugs at the corner of his mouth and he looked down to the woman still sleeping at his side. Kate's messy brown hair is tousled on his arm were she was sleeping on, a few strands covering her face. Even in the dreamy haze, she could feel Jack's eyes on her and with a contented sigh she snuggled closer to him, and turned so that her cheek rested on his bare chest. Jack emits a groan from sleep in his throat and nuzzled at Kate's earlobe with his lips. 'We are good at this' he thought to himself happily. Kate sleepily responded and drawled his face closer to hers, kissing him lingeringly. Finally they broke apart, they lied with their foreheads touching, smiling broadly at each other. Jack cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly on the lips. She rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Did I make you tired Miss Austen?" he asked, laughing as he kissed her briefly kissed her lips. Making her blush. He found it cute and was touched that he could make her blush.

"Maybe." She softly said. He answer made him blush to. He loved her touch, her smell, her tenderness, their connection. He would never let her just walk away like she had done after they fight. She kissed his tattoo on his shoulder.

"So are you going to tell me what that tattoo means to you." Kate asked, lightly tracing a finger down his chest. He smiled.

"Or else?" he asked and looked sweetly at her.

"No more sex." She said seriously, but couldn't hold her laugh as she saw his shocked face.

"Well are you really capable of missing this." He said and she nodded her head, but then he kissed her, and she let his tongue in. He kissed her so passionately, a kiss so full with love that she couldn't help but kiss him back.

"I don't think I'm." she said and he laughed.

"But if you weren't I could always go to Ana." He joked and she knows he was. Normally she would have been hurt by this but now, with Jack. She knew he loved her, just like she loved him.

Kate pouted and poked her hand in his chest. "Hey!" she protested. Jack laughed, kissing the top of her nose. "But I'll never love her." he said and she gave in. How could she, he was so cute. He leaned down to kiss her. Kate gave him one of her grins when the kiss was over and Jack smiled before continuing. "God, I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I never stopped loving you, Jack. Even after you slapped me, I never stopped. When I saw you lying against that tree, when I saw all that blood. My heart broke, even worse, my soul. When I saw the hurled look in you eyes when Sawyer kissed me. When I saw the hurled look in your eyes when you saw me lying naked in Sawyers tent, I loved you even more. Even if I thought that was not possible. I wanted to give up so many times, Jack. Give up loving you; even give up caring about you. But I couldn't, even if you couldn't see it all the time, I always have and always will. I believe there is this love, you don't even have to say to each other you love him or her, you just know it, by a look, by a touch. I have that feeling with you Jack. You're my quit love, the love that last forever. You make me feel worth living again." The tears were in his eyes and he saw that they were in hers too. He softly wiped them away. He didn't know what to say, and maybe he hadn't to. She just had told him about this quite love and he could feel it too. So he just kissed her lips, softly, gently and passionate. Making her feel the love that he felt for her, with just a kiss.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reviewing ( almost 100 ! )**

**Happy christmas ! I'll update soon. Please review.**

**Liesbeth **


	28. Chapter 28

**_Chapter 28_**

Kate and Jack were both fully dressed, ready to go back to the others. Jack gently grabbed Kate's hand as she smiled at him. He turned around; looking at the place he loved the most on the island. A place so magical, their place.

"I love this place." Kate said, as if she knew what he was thinking.

"We both do." Jack said, and smiled at Kate, who turned around and walked away, waiting for him to follow.

"Come on dream boy." She said and he laughed. They both walked towards the beach, their finger intertwined, just enjoying the silence and the comfort between them. Jack stepped over a tree that was lying on the ground and helped Kate. But when she jumped on the ground she twisted her ankle.

"Auww" Kate shouted, and fell on the ground as a pain filled expression coloured her face. Jack fell beside her, and lifted up her pants, so he could take a look at her now swollen ankle.

"It's okay Jack. I'm fine." Kate said and Jack gave her a soft smile, knowing she would do this.

"Kate…"

"You should have caught me like a perfect boyfriend would do." She smiled and saw his mouth drop. But he knew she was just joking.

"Well, I was going to ask if I should carry you, but that are things only perfect boyfriends do." He said, playing the game with her. He knew her ankle wasn't so bad.

"Oh, in that case, please Jack carry me. You're the perfect boyfriend." She pleated and gave him her puppy eyes. Jack just got up and shook his head, ready to start walking again. "Please, please, please."

"No Kate, that will not help." He said but saw her puppy eyes. "Okay, I just help you to get up, but you can walk on your own." He said and helped her back on her feet but Kate didn't give up and started to kiss him, his cheek, his neck. Jack sighed. "No, Kate. You can try but I'm not going to carry you." He laughed as she kissed his lips again.

"Please, please. I'll give you whatever you want." She said and smiled as she saw his face change.

"Interesting." Jack begun and Kate smiled.

"Please Mr. Perfect." She smiled and gave her puppy eyes again, how could Jack ignore that. He grabbed her under her legs and lifted her up in his arms, like a baby. Kate laughed, "Thank you softy." She said softly and kissed his cheek.

"I can still just leave you here." Jack said, and she laughed.

"Think about your reward." She said and he kissed her lips, smiling against them as he carried her to the beach.

"The love birds are back!" Charlie shouted as he saw Jack carry Kate, Kate was laughing at something Jack said, and rubbed his hair. "How was the honeymoon?" Charlie asked and raised his eye browns.  
Hurley ran towards them and patted Charlie on the shoulder. Charlie turned around and shook Hurley's hand. "They're back." Charlie said happily while Jack and Kate were laughing. Kate buried her head in Jack's neck. Something about all of this made her embarrassed; Jack laughed and kissed the top of her head.  
"Interesting night I see." Hurley said and slapped Jack on the shoulder.

"You can say that." Jack said, not embarrassed at all but just happy, and kissed Kate on her red cheek.

"Dude, you can't get enough of her." Hurley said, it was now that Jack started to blush and he putted Kate back on her feet.

"You're heavy." He explained as he saw Kate's face. She slapped him at his comment.

"Watch it, Mister Shephard." She said and Hurley and Charlie laughed.

"Dude, control your woman." Hurley said.

"You can always carry Hurley if you want." Charlie said, both Jack and Kate laughed as they saw Hurley's shocked face.

"Will you two come and help me, and leave our couple alone for a moment." Claire asked and laughed.

"Come honey." Charlie said pretending to be Kate, and smiled at Hurley the way Kate smiled at Jack, in love.

"Do you want me to carry you, sweetie?" Hurley asked.

"Oh you're my hero." Charlie said and jumped in Hurley's arms. Who carried Charlie like Jack carried Kate and they walked towards Claire, who was laughing together with the rest of the group.

"We don't do that." Kate said and smiled at Jack.

"And what do we do?" He asked as he was playing with her fingers. Kate didn't answer at his question but just gave him a flirtatious smile. The moment was interrupted by a heavy rain. Everybody began to ran, and search a place to hide. Jack followed Kate quickly as she ran towards her tent.

She sat down on her bed and smiled at him.

"What?" Jack asked becoming aware that she was looking at him that way for a while now.

"Nothing." She simply said as he sat next to her on the bed. She gently grabbed his hand and looked at his fingers. "I've missed this, I've missed you." She said and he smiled.

"Yeah, I know." He said and laid his hand on her stomach as she laid down.

"I love rain." Kate said after another minute of silence.

"Why's that?" Jack asked as he smiled at Kate.

"When I was little, my mom and I always ran together in the rain. Not knowing where to go, we just ran. We loved the way the rain just caressed our warm body. It makes you feel free." She said and he noticed the sad smile on her face.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked, she knew he was talking about what happened, why she was on the run.

"I…" Kate begun but Jack interrupted and shifted closer towards her.

"I know I've said that the past didn't matter. But I also know that it matters to you. I want to help you Kate. I want to be there for you in everyway I can. Just talk to me." He said and saw the tears already coming in her eyes.

"I was about 9 years old when my mother met him. First he seemed nice, and he bought me presents. He made my mother happy. So I liked him too. But when I was 12 years old, the fights started. He was always screaming to her, that she didn't clean, that she did nothing, that he wanted more sex." Kate explained, as a tear fell on her cheek. "First he was only shouting to her, later he started to throw with things. I saw that my mom was sad, hurt, and even upset. But she loved him and she couldn't just leave him. One day I had made him breakfast but the coffee was not like he asked it. So he started yelling at me, and he threw the coffee at me. I had lucky that I was fast and it only landed on my hand. The coffee was so hot, and he even didn't care. He just laughed as I was crying, it hurtled so much, Jack." She said and looked him in the eyes, Jack was speechless, and he was now sitting in front of her, his thumb drawing circles over hand. "My mom just wanted to defend me, and she started yelling at him to leave me alone. It was then when he slapped her, right in her face. I think seeing that even hurtled more, then the hot coffee on my hand. She fell on the ground, crying in pain. But he didn't stop; he just started kicking her, slapping her wherever he could. I was so scared, he stopped when she didn't move anymore, when she wasn't screaming or crying anymore. I sat next to her for tree hours, hoping she was okay. And she was, but she still needed to go to a hospital. But she didn't want that, she still loved him." Kate said, she couldn't control her tears anymore. Jack felt so helpless, he felt guilty. He had slapped Kate. He did the same thing like that man did to her mother. The tears were now in Jack's eyes too as Kate continued.

"It lasted for 2 years when I did something about it; I know it was on a Monday, two weeks after my 16th birthday. He had slapped my mom again the night before; she could barley stand on her feet. He even threw hot water on her chest. Her scream…" Kate said and Jack saw she was about to break, he wrapped Kate in his arms.  
"I was coming back from school as I saw him…and another woman, just having sex in a car next to the road. I was so angry, my mom did everything for him, for our family and he just cheated on her, he even didn't care. That night he was drunk, like always. He started to hit my mom again without any reason. So I decided it was enough and I started to scream at him. He was so angry, so angry. He ran towards me after throwing my mom against a wall. He started hitting me, everywhere he could. I didn't know what to do; I even didn't know what was happening. I just saw my mom lying motionless on the ground. We had a closet with 2 guns and I grabbed one of them and shot him, right in his chest. I knew he was dead, I just knew it and I knew nobody would understand me. So I laid my mom in the sofa and covered her in a blanket, she was still alive. I didn't know what just happened I only knew that it was something bad so I ran and I'm still running." Kate ended, crying against Jack shoulder. She knew Jack was crying too. She knew he believed her and she knew he couldn't do anything to take away that pain. But she also knew, the pain became more bearable when she was with him.

"Kate…I…" Jack begun but Kate gave him an understanding smile as she looked in his eyes.

"Jack, could you just hold me?" she asked and Jack grabbed her tighter in his arms and lay down with her. Kate was crying softly against his chest and he kissed her hair. Holding her in his arms, making her feel safe.

* * *

**So my last update for this year. Thank you for reading, please review.**

Happy Newyear.

Liesbeth


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

_A/N: Two weeks later_.

"Jack!" Sayid shouted as he entered the hatch but he didn't found him. He heard a rambling noise around the corner. "Jack?" Sayid shouted again, but he only found Hurley.

"Dude, you're all sweaty." Hurley said and waved his hand in front of his noise.

"Yeah, I know, have you seen Jack?" Sayid asked, still out of breath

"No, I haven't seen him, but he's probably with Kate on the beach or in her tent. I warn you Sayid, if he's with Kate, in her tent please don't enter." Hurley winked Sayid. "It's not pretty." He said and Sayid laughed a bit and startled to run away. "Sayid! What's wrong?" Hurley shouted and Sayid turned around.

"It's Walt, we don't find him since last night but Vincent is still here." Sayid explained and took off, Hurley shook his head.

"That's bad."

Jack and Kate were sitting in the sand, their backs leaning against each other. Jack was playing with his feet in the sand as he listened to Kate who was reading a book.

"She laughed at the way he acted around her, how nervous he was. She loved the way he acted around her, the way she made him nervous…" Kate ended her sentence and passed the book on to Jack. Who smiled and grabbed the book, continuing reading. Now it was Kate's turn to listen. Her hand was resting in the sand and Jack laid his hand upon hers, his other hand holding the book and began to read. She smiled at the sound of his soft voice.

"The way he looked at her, like she was the most important person in his life. 'You know I love you.' She said soft and a little surprised when he leaned forward, pressing their lips together and just like that, they were kissing." It was then when he felt Kate squeezing his hand, and he smiled. He moved her hand towards his mount and softly kissed it before continuing the story he was reading for her. "It was a soft kiss at first but it became more passionate every time their lips collide. No words needed to be said, they both knew…"

"JACK!" Sayid shouted as he approached Jack and Kate still sitting in the sand their backs against each other. Jack got up quickly and pulled Kate up, their fingers intertwined and Jack turned around to meet Sayid.

"You need me?" Jack asked simply, he felt Kate's arms around his waist, her head leaning against his shoulder, and smiled.

"Yeah, we've a problem." Sayid begun and saw both Jack and Kate's smile fade away, she slowly lets Jack go, so he could take a step closer towards Sayid.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked calm. Kate had always been surprised how calm Jack could stay. She had never seen him freak out, he seamed so fearless. But she knew when he was around her he was afraid. The only time when she saw him freak out, was on Boone's funeral, and when he slapped her. But again that was more then just freak out, she knew he was sorry. And she forgave him, she only wished he forgave himself. She never had been upset by what he had done. It only made her feel like she was worth him, like he wasn't so perfect anymore.

"It's Walt, he's gone." Sayid said, hearing this Kate took a step closer as well.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Kate asked.

"We don't find him anywhere since last night. Vincent is still at the caves and…" Sayid begun but Jack ended his sentence.

"He wouldn't go anywhere without his dog." Jack said and ran towards the jungle, Kate and Sayid followed him.

"Jack! Jack!" Kate shouted. "Where are you going?" she asked and made him look at her when she grabbed his hands.

"I need to find him." Jack said and turned around again.

"No, Jack you need to stay here. You're the doctor!" She shouted and stopped walking after him when he turned around.

"Yeah, I'm Kate. That's why I have to go now, so we don't loose time like we, like I did with Boone." Jack said and took a step closer towards her.

"But Jack it doesn't has to be you. You can just stay her and they can bring Walt to you." Kate said and looked at the ground.

"Why Kate, why..." he begun but Kate interrupted him.

"I just don't want to loose you again!" Kate burped out and met his eyes, his eyes filled with love. He gave her a small smile and took her face in his hands.

"You won't Kate."

"I don't want to go throw all that pain again, just like when you were attacked by that monster." She said and a small tear felled on her cheek, again Jack was there to wipe it away before it touched the ground.

"I know you're scared Kate, but everyday something can happen to me or you. I just need to safe him Kate." Jack said his voice soft and Kate smiled.

"Yeah I know." She said and moved closer towards him, her head against his chest. "So can I go with you?" She asked, already knowing the answer, but she tried anyway.

"Kate…"

"Yeah, it's okay I stay here." She said and he was surprised how fast she gave in.

"It's just…I can't worry for the both of you." He said honestly.

"Jack! You're coming?" Sayid shouted. Jin was standing next to him together with Michael. Michael was on the verge of tears and really impatient.

"JUST kiss her!" Michael shouted upset.

"I'm sorry." Jack said and gave Kate a small but soft kiss on the lips. She smiled and nodded her head.

"I know you're." She said understanding and kissed him once more. "Be safe." She told him and he smiled before he turned around and walked towards Michael. Before Kate knew it, he was gone.

It was early morning and Kate was lying awake in her tent, normally Jack was sleeping next to her but now she was alone, now one their who was smiling at her, who was kissing her, to talk to her, now one to fell safe with. Kate hadn't slept much, she was worried. She realized that she wouldn't be able to fall asleep so she stood up and got dressed, she was wearing Jack's old shirt. Just smelling his sent made her a little less worried.

"Claire!" Kate shouted, "Are they back already?" Kate asked and walked towards Claire who was feeding Aaron. Claire gave Kate a small smile and shook her head.

"I'm sorry." She said and Kate gave her a sad smile, "So you and Jack back together now for almost…3 weeks?" Claire asked trying to change the subject. She always loved to talk to Kate.

"Yeah, amazing isn't it." Kate smiled and sat down on her knees, becoming more excited were this conversation was going. "You and Charlie together, me and Jack." Kate said and raised an eye brown. Claire just laughed and kissed the top of Aaron's small head, Kate watched the image and smiled, but suddenly she didn't fell well, she got up and ran towards the jungle. Claire followed her, "Kate!" She stopped as she saw Kate, her hand against a tree and her head bend towards the ground, throwing up.

"Kate, are you okay?" Claire asked and gave Kate a piece of a small blanket to clean her mouth. Kate turned around, not facing Claire's eyes. Claire followed Kate's gaze, towards…Aaron. Claire raised her head again, looking at Kate.

"I think we need to talk."

* * *

**Tell me what you think. I hope you liked it. **

**Sorry for the writing mistakes.**

Liesbeth


	30. Chapter 30

**_Chapter 30_**

Claire and Kate were sitting next to each other in the sand, their feet in the warm water of the sea, relaxing in the sun. Kate couldn't face Claire, she knew Claire knew.

"So Kate how long do you know?" Claire asked and smiled softly at Kate.

"Know what?" Kate asked, her face didn't change, and she looked away from Claire's gaze.

"Kate, you kn…" Claire begun but she couldn't end her sentence because she was interrupted by a now nervous Kate.

"Look Claire, I don't know! How can I know, we don't have any tests around here do we?" Kate asked and stared at her feet. Claire smiled, and moved closer towards Kate. She lifted Kate's chin up with her finger and smiled as she saw the tears in Kate's eyes.

"Kate, sometimes you just know you're pregnant. Sometimes you're just aware of the feeling that a little baby is growing inside you. You don't know if you want to keep it, but you also don't know if you'll be able to miss it." Claire said and Kate smiled slightly, she knew Claire was speaking about her own experience. "I'm just saying, Kate. If you already feel that you're pregnant the chances are way bigger that you're then just the symptom of throwing up." Claire said and saw Kate think about her words.

"But there are other symptom's right?" Kate asked and saw Claire nod.

"Yes there are, Frequent urination, you may suddenly find that certain foods you used to enjoy are now completely repulsive to you, feeling tired all of a sudden, sensitive, sore breasts and of course a missed period." Claire said and Kate saw the question in her eyes. Kate smiled softly and looked towards her hands and back at Claire.

"Well… I'm a week late, but that doesn't mean anything does it?" Kate asked Claire.

"Kate, do you know it?" Claire asked softly. Kate repeated the question in her head 'Do I know it?' Kate asked, she didn't know, or she just didn't want to admit it. She was scared; she wasn't scared about the baby, well not now. Now she was scared what Jack's reaction would be, because she knew he had daddy issues. But she also knew she wanted this baby, she already loved it. Kate nodded her head and saw Claire's grin growing bigger into a big smile. Claire pulled Kate into a big hug and they almost fell on the ground. The other survivors looked up at the happy sight, surprised.

"Kate that's great!" Claire shouted but Kate lay a finger on her mouth, "It is isn't it?" Claire asked and her smile fell, but Kate nodded her head.

"Yeah, I think so…" she said softly.

"Does Jack knows?" Claire asked and saw the change in Kate's eyes as her lips left the word 'Jack'. And Kate shook her head. "Are you going to tell him?" Claire asked and saw Kate look at the ground. "Kate he disserves to know." Claire said, and Kate nodded slowly her head.

"I know but I'm thinking about it for more then a week, trying to find the perfect way to tell him, but when I see him so happy I just forget all the words in my head." Kate said a small tear in her eye. "I mean what if something happens to him or what if he gets angry and we break up again. What if we get rescued Claire?" Kate cried softly.

"Kate, there is no perfect way to tell someone, to tell Jack, he is going to be a father, a father Kate." Claire repeated and Kate smiled when she heard 'Jack' and 'father' in the same sentence.

"Maybe I just better not tell him." Kate said and Claire laughed, but when she saw Kate didn't, she stopped.

"Kate you know that when you're pregnant you startled to grow, I think…, I think Jack will notice that." Claire said, and smiled.

"But if we get rescued within a month, he never needs to know." Kate said.

"_If_ we get rescued Kate and prison isn't going to change the size of your belly, Jack will notice that too." Claire said again, getting confused.

"Jack isn't going to visit me in prison." Kate said softly, Claire shook her head.

"What makes you think that?" Claire asked. Honestly Kate didn't know, but she didn't want to ruin his life. She didn't want to take a way his life, the life she was sure of that was almost perfect when she first met him but now she knew better.

"I don't want to take away his freedom; I don't want him to end like the other people who have tried to help me." Kate said.

"Jack would give his life for you, Kate." Claire said.

"Yeah I know, and that's were I'm afraid for." Kate said and startled to get up, Claire helped her up, remembering it could hurt to get up if you were pregnant, even in the beginning. Kate was almost a month pregnant. She knew she had to have faith in their relationship and she had. She knew that was a big step for her, but with Jack it just seamed easier to love.

"So you're not telling him huh?" Claire asked and Kate could hear the disappointment in her voice. She didn't like it but it the best thing she could think of and she slowly shook her head, looking at the ground.

The survivors around them startled to get more exited and Kate and Claire turned around to see what was happening.

"Kate, Claire!" Charlie shouted as he ran toward them. "They're back, with Walt." He said and the tree of them ran towards Walt and the other survivors.

"How is he?" Claire asked and looked over Locke's shoulder to see it herself.

"He just has a few scratches and a big wound on his head but Jack did a great job in the jungle and he is going to be fine." Charlie said and putted his arm around Claire's waist and gave her a small kiss on the head.

"You hear that Kate? Jack…" Claire said but didn't find Kate next to her, she walked out of Charlie's embrace, searching for Kate and Charlie followed. "Kate?" Claire shouted, but Charlie patted on her shoulder.

"Over there." He said and Claire turned around to follow Charlie's finger. They saw Kate standing at the edge of the jungle, waiting for something, for someone. She turned around and ran towards Locke.

"Locke! Locke!" Kate screamed and the other survivors let her through. Locke turned around, his face frowned as he saw the worried look on Kate's face. "Where is Jack?" Kate asked, almost shouting, water filled her eyes. She knew something was wrong, something she could feel. It was something they shared, a baby. For nine months a part of Jack will always be with her.

"He went back after Sayid when Sayid fell, but he will be back really soon. They were right behind us." Locke said and smiled. But he saw Kate wasn't convinced. The other survivors smiled, they always had been obsessed with the whole Jack and Kate relationship. Kate turned around, and smiled a bit but that didn't last long as she saw Sayid talking with Shannon, still no sign of Jack. Kate ran towards Sayid, punching him on his chest.

"Where is Jack?" Kate shouted and Shannon took a step back. Sayid laid his hands on Kate's shoulder.

"He was right after me, I'm sure…" Sayid begun but saw Jack wasn't here yet; Kate didn't need to know much more and ran into the jungle.

"Kate!" Claire shouted and saw Sayid, Locke, Yin and Charlie follow fast. Michael was still to busy with Walt, while Hurley gave them some water.

Kate ran into the forest, tears were streaming down on her wet cheeks. "JACK!" she shouted under her tears. She could hear Sayid, Locke, Yin and Charlie follow fast but she ran faster. She stopped when she heard a voice and turned around going into a different direction. She stopped when she saw Sawyer and Ana lying on the ground both almost half naked, kissing. She ran away again, she even didn't care about what she just saw, the tears came faster now, she needed to find him, she needed to find Jack.

"JACK!" she tried again, but she fell over a branch and smacked against the ground, "Jack!" she tried again, almost in a whisper before everything went black.

**

* * *

**

**I'm really sorry for ending this chap. here but I still need to update Never Ending. **

**I hope you liked this Chap. their will be more Jate in the next. **

**Thank you, please review. **

**Liesbeth**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapter 31**_

"Kate!" "Kate!" she could hear a warm voice shout above her, she could hear the panic in his voice. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she saw a shim bending over her; he was sitting on his knees, soaked by the rain. The longer her eyes were open, the more she could stand the light in them and she could recognize the person that was gently caressing her cheek. "Jack..?" she said softly, she saw the tears in his eyes fell down on his cheek, tears of joy. He wrapped her in his arms; her head resting against his wet chest. She could hear his heart beet faster then normally and smiled.

"Am I okay?" she asked and Jack looked her in the eyes and smiled softly at her.

"You're fine; I don't see any wounds or bleed so I think you've just hit your head. But as long as you remember me everything is fine." He said and kissed the top of her noise, but he still saw the concern in her eyes, it was even more then just a concern it was fear. "Really Kate, you're fine." He said again but she shook her head as she laid her hands on her stomach, again he saw her eyes grew bigger. She was scared. He just didn't know what for. He was okay, she was okay but still he saw something in her eyes that he had never seen before, at least not with Kate. "Kate?" he asks as he wiped her tears away. "What's wrong?" He asked but she pulled herself together and tried to control her tears and shook her head.

"Nothing." She whispered and looked at her feet, then her stomach.

"Kate, please tell me what's wrong. You're fine." He tried again and took her hands in his and kissed them with all the softness he got resting on his lips.

"No Jack it's not. I'm going to die, it's going to die." She said and cried. Jack looked at her with confused eyes, but wrapped her in his arms as she cried against his shoulder.

"You're not going to die, Kate." Jack said again and kissed her hair, but again Kate shook her head and repeated against his shoulder. Jack sighted, he didn't know what to do, he was frustrated by all of this and Kate noticed.

"It's going to die." She repeated but she didn't open up to him. She hadn't felt the baby since she fell on the ground. She didn't know, like before, if she was still pregnant. And she sure didn't know if she should tell Jack.

"Kate…" Jack begun sounding tired of what she was saying but he wanted to help her, but she needed to open up to him.

"It going to die." She repeated softly and Jack sighed again and looked away, then back in her eyes as he bends his head closer towards her. "It's going to die." She repeated like a crazy woman, just starring in front of her.

"What's going to die!" he shouted, just like when he asked her about that plane. She turned her head towards him and looked him in the eyes, he could feel her anger but still he could sense the sensitivity in her voice as she shouted back.

"Our baby!" she shouted and buried her face in her hands and began to cry. Jack let her go slowly and she could feel him taking a bit of a space between them.

"Our baby?" Jack repeated, she could hear him clear his throat. Kate nodded slowly; she couldn't look him in the eyes right now. She couldn't handle the truth. "Since when do you know this?" He asked calmly.

"Jack…I…" she begun but Jack interrupted her as she looked up at him.

"How long, Kate?" He shouted and she looked at her fingers and took his hand in hers but he threw them away.

"About two weeks." She said and gave him a soft smile while the tears were resting in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me? Would you just wait!" Jack shouted now and turned around, his hands in his hair as Kate laid her hands on his back and he turned around to face her again.

"Because I was scared Jack, I was scared you would react like this, you've daddy issues Jack." She said hoping Jack wouldn't' be mad. He looked her in the eyes; she could see the tears behind his wet lashes, ready to fell down.

"Kate you need to trust in us, trust in our relationship." He said and shook his head. "I thought we were on that point; guess I'm still the dreamer." He said sadly and saw her tears fell down.

"Jack, how can we trust each other? I even don't know what happened between you and your dad, or you and Sarah. But you know what; I don't need to know because no matter what happens I love you with all my heart and I love our child." She said and wiped the tear away from his cheek.

"You want to know what happened between me and my dad, me and Sarah. Fine I'll tell you, you just never asked about it."

"I never asked about it because it didn't matter, I knew when you were ready to tell me about that you'll, but you aren't Jack and that's fine. I just wonder if you are ready to become a parent, to love this child and to form a family." Kate said and Jack saw the truth in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Kate." He said and took of but he turned around again. "I don't think I'm ready." And walked away again, Kate cried and putted her hands in front of her eyes but she began to fell dizzy and soon she fell on the ground.

"Kate!" "Kate!" Jack shouted and ran towards her. He took her in his arms like a baby and kissed her hair when he walked away towards the hatch.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, the next one will be better. I hope you liked it, please review.**

Liesbeth


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapter 32**_

Jack carried her into the hatch, her wet, motionless body pressed up against his. Her eyes still closed, he didn't saw any wounds, but she just had hit her head, she was shouting and she was pregnant. Jack began to feel guilty already. He thought what he had done was for the best, he wouldn't be a great dad, and he couldn't give this child the love it disserved. But the longer Jack thought about that, while carrying Kate towards the hatch, the longer he felt like he was lying to himself.

He had sent Sayid, Locke, Charlie and Jin back to the beach, checking on Walt and the others. Making sure everything was alright back there. Charlie insisted to go with him as he saw Jack softly crying with Kate in his arms. But Jack said that Claire needed him more, and there was nothing he could do for Kate. Charlie tried again, but agreed when Jack said that he would sent someone if he needed him.

When Jack arrived he saw that there was nobody in the hatch. The excitement of Walt coming back was something they hadn't seen since the left of the raft. They all had become a family.

Jack lifted Kate higher in his arms and carried her towards the bed. He uncovered the bed with his one hand and laid her on the bed like she was a new born baby. When her body lied on the bed, he gently grabbed he face in his hands and placed it on the white pillow. He brushed her hair out of her eyes, and covered her in with the blanket that was now lying on the ground.

He turned around as he heard the alarm. He glanced at the sleeping Kate before he pressed in the code. He took a bottle of water as he returned towards Kate and sat down next to her on the bed. He placed his one hand after her ear, in her neck and lifted her head a bit so he could let her drink, some water rolled down from her mouth on her chin. And he placed the bottle on the ground and wiped the water away. He smiled softly as he saw Kate sleeping so peacefully in front of him. With every breath she took Jack lost himself more in this moment. He took her hand in his and looked down at the way he played with her fingers, tears in his eyes. He felt her wet shirt and smiled. He knew he had to take that off or she would be too cold.

Jack rolled the blanket until her knees and unbuttoned her pants and took it off. He glanced over at her face as he was about to pull her pants off. He laid the pants on a chair so it could dry and did the same with her shirt. He slowed down as he unbuttoned the last button and his gaze fell upon Kate's lips, still wet from the water he just gave her, he took her shirt off and placed it next to her pants.

He took another dry blanket and laid it upon Kate's almost naked body. He had seen Kate a lot like this, but still seeing her so vulnerable, so quite, so beautiful made his heart skip. He didn't know what to do next so he walked over towards her and sated down again.

He needed to stay strong; he needed to be there for Kate and he needed to be there for the baby, their baby. Jack smiled sadly and looked at her stomach, covered by the blanket. He laid his hand upon her stomach but felt nothing. The tears were still in his eyes and he realized he wanted this child, he realized her cared about this child almost as much as he cared about Kate. He just wanted to deny the fact that this was happing, that he would be a dad. And he didn't want to end up like his dad; he didn't want to leave Kate.

* * *

A few hours had passed and everything was quite again as Charlie entered the hatch. He looked at the timer and saw there were still 102 minutes left. Jack must have been really tired because when Charlie walked to check on Kate he saw Jack asleep, next to Kate. Facing each other, Jack's hand was laying upon Kate stomach, while his other hand held her one hand against his lips, the warmth of his lips resting upon her fingers. Charlie smiled and turned around, as he heard Aaron cry outside the hatch.

* * *

Kate still hadn't waked up; she was almost asleep for 32 hours. Jack hadn't slept much more then a few hours and hadn't eaten for two days. The whole group was eating together at the caves and Michael was sitting behind the computer screen. He turned around as he heard Jack search for some food.

"They are all eating together at the caves, you should go too." Michael said and gave Jack a warm smile.

"I've to watch Kate, I can't leave her alone now." Jack said and turned around to check on Kate.

"Jack, I'm sure nothing will change in the half hour you'll be gone. I'll get you as soon something happens. You've to eat or you'll be sick and then nobody can help her." He said, trying to convince him. Jack nodded; he was too tired to argue.

"Okay, I'll be back in about a half hour." Jack said and gave Michael a friendly nod.

"Take your time, man." Michael said, and turned his concentration back towards the black computer screen. Jack walked towards Kate and bend down to kiss her bare forehead.

"I'll be back soon." He whispered in her ears, and kissed her neck, just under her ears. He smiled softly as he remembered she always giggled when he did that, but his smile fell as he realized she even didn't felt it right now, well maybe she could feel it but she just couldn't respond.

Jack joined the group that was sitting in a circle around all the food; everyone was there except Sawyer, Ana Lucia and well Kate. Sawyer had visited Kate a few times; Jack had even let them alone for a couple of minutes. Not knowing what Sawyer had done, or said. But right now he only cared about Kate and the life growing inside of her.

"How's Kate?" Hurley asked as he saw the tired Jack sat down as he took another bite of his piece of meat.

"Fine." Jack answered softly, trying to smile. He was about to grab some fruit but stopped as he realized he had grabbed a guava, the tears were again in his eyes and he grabbed a mango.

"How did this happen?" Sun asked, almost in fluent English.

"I…I don't know, it mine fault." Jack said and looked towards the ground, everybody was looking at him, caring about Kate.

"Jack it's not you fault, you couldn't do anything to avoid this. She will be alright." Charlie said again and patted Jack on his shoulders.

"NO!" Jack cried and shifted up a bit. "She won't be alright!" Jack shouted, letting the anger out, the fear. Everybody knew this would happen, everybody knew Jack would break.

"Why not Jack, why not? You've to believe she will." Locke said, some people smiled all thinking – There he goes again—

"Because she is pregnant!" Jack shouted for the whole group and everybody was surprised by this not knowing how to react or how Jack was reacting. Jack's tears fell down and he stood up and sighed, about to say something but he just turned around and ran back towards Kate, the tears in his eyes.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, don't worry. Please review. And thank you for all who did. **

Liesbeth


	33. Chapter 33

**_Chapter 33_**

_"She slept for almost 3 days with him by her side. His warmth pressed against her back, sough of his breath in her ear, the quiet thunder of his heart relaxed her into a deep sleep, a sleep that lasted forever, with him by her side."  
_  
With that he closed the book and laid it on the ground. He lowered his face and smiled at the sleeping woman, pressed against his chest. His arm was around her shoulder, slowly drawing circles as his other hand lay upon her stomach. Jack was afraid, very afraid. She still hadn't waked up and it had been 48 hours, the baby still hadn't kicked and he didn't know it ever would. He smiled at her stomach and removed his arm from her shoulder. His face was now in front of her stomach and he placed soft kissed upon it. Jack knew he loved this baby already. Jack knew he wanted this baby. He was afraid of failing, not able to fix this. Afraid of Kate leaving him when they got back, afraid of not giving this baby what it disserved. But now he was even more afraid that this baby would die and that his girl, his Kate would die too.

"Hi." Jack said softly in a playful tone, still he had to try to hold his tears. "I'm your daddy you know." Jack begun and stopped for a moment, and swallowed. "I want to apologize to you and your mommy. First I didn't want you; I thought I didn't love you. But you know what, I was just scared, scared of losing you and your mommy just like now. Please wake up, just give me a sign. I want to take care of you in every possible way I can, I love you and you know what this woman loves you even more." He said as he grabbed Kate's hand in his. "She is already taking care of you. Just like she was taking care of me, loving me. Now it's your turn, take good care of her... I want to fix this." Jack said and cried softly as he laid his head on Kate's chest and continued crying.

He started to loose hope even if he didn't want to admit it, he did. He buried his face in her neck and grabbed her shirt, just to hold something as he was crying. First he thought he was dreaming as he felt a hand rubbing his head, playing with his hair, still weak but he could feel it.

"Jack?" he heard a soft, warm voice ask. A voice full of hope, a voice that gave him straight, that made him smile and believe again. It could only be, Kate. He slowly removed his face out of her neck, and met her eyes, halve closed, half open. He smiled; he laughed and cried on the same time as he saw a soft smile drawled on her lips, two small tears resting on her cheek. "Jack?" she asked again but didn't got a response. She only felt his lips pressed hard yet so soft upon hers. His hand caressing her back so fast, that is made her giggle. His smile so wide that it made her laugh, his tears so true that it made her cry. She could hear him cry in her neck, kissing her neck and smiled. "It's okay, Jack." She said softly.

"No, Kate." He said as he tried to control his tears and looked her in the eyes. "I betrayed you, you thought you could trust me, depend on me and I just…" he finished and just shook his head. There was a silence for a few seconds but it seemed like an eternity for both Jack and Kate.

"I heard what you said." Kate said finally, and gave him a half smile. "Thank you." She said and could see Jack's surprised look, she could still read his thoughts and smiled softly at him. Her hand brushing his small beard, her finger playing with his ear. "You fixed this, Jack." She said and pulled his head closer towards her. When she looked deep into his eyes and brushed her lips across his, the desire she saw there fed hers. Letting her tongue dart out, she teased him some more. He laughed against her lips and laid him upon her, so she couldn't escape. She lifted her head to kiss him once again but he moved so she was only kissing air. When she tried again he did the exact same thing and he laughed. "Well I see you missed me." She said sarcasticly, in a sad tone and looked away. He smiled and turned her chin back towards him with just one finger. "Yeah, I did." He whispered, his voice on break of emotions. She felt his fingers begin to lightly massage her bare shoulder before his lips touched her forehead. His tongue swirled against hers as she scooted up to be closer to him. She rolled over, pinning him beneath her, as his kiss deepened. He used his tongue to spread her lips farther apart before gently sucking on her tongue. She ran her left hand down his back as her right hand made its way into the hair at the nape of his neck. The same sweet taste of love was left on her lips when they parted. She placed her hands on his chest and started to unbutton his shirt, her fingertips taking full advantage of the chance to stroke his bare skin as more and more was revealed. He pulled his lips away from hers and took a deep breath before placing a trail of kisses down her neck. She moaned lightly as his tongue grazed her bare skin. He lifted his eyes up to meet hers once again and she lost herself in him. He placed a long linger kiss upon her lips and sighed against them.

"I thought I lost you." He said small tears in his eyes. Every time he and Kate were so close, he couldn't control his emotions. She intertwined her fingers with his and held them against the pillow above his head.

"I thought you lost me too." She whispered and wiped the tear away that now rolled down on his cheek. He slid his hands down her body, caressing her softly as he placed soft kissed on her warm skin. He began just below her ear, moving down her neck, across her bare chest, and down her stomach. It was there where he stopped. She noticed and laid her hand on her stomach as he rolled beside her, his elbow rested on the bed next to her hip, his head leaning on his hand.

"The baby isn't okay, is it?" She asked softly and he looked up at her to meet her teary eyes. He couldn't lie to her, even if it made her feel better. Just like his dad used to say. 'You need to give your patients hope, Jack.' But Kate wasn't a patient; Kate was the woman he loved, the mother of his child or what once has been his child, his soul mate. He slowly shook his head, unable to look at her. He heard her fighting back the tears and moved closer towards her. Pressing her head against his chest, wrapping his arms closely around her. For a moment neither of them moved, Kate cried against his chest and Jack kissed the top of her head, his one hand buried in her hair. His grip was strong. "Sttt—"he only said unable to find any words to comfort her. When he felt her sleeping against his chest he removed the blanket and laid her on the white pillow underneath him. He stepped out of the bed as he heard the sound of the alarm fill the hatch. He smiled warmly at Kate before he walked toward the computer and pressed in the code.

4 8 15 16 23 42 -- Execute.

'Kate must be really hungry.' He thought, but there wasn't any food in here. He heard voices outside the hatch. 'It must be 4 hour." He thought. There was one day in the week when they all graded outside the hatch to eat something like candy or potatoes chips.

"Kate." He said softly and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Jack..what—" She begun but he placed his finger upon her lips.

"I'm going to get you some food. I'll be back soon." He said and kissed her nose. Kate smiled at his touch before she spoke.

"I'm going with you." She said and started to get up but he laid his hand on her shoulder and laid her back down.

"No, please Kate stay here." He said but she got up again.

"No Jack, I'm going with you." She said but he laid her down again and before she could get up again he kissed her.

"Kate, stay here. Please." She nodded as she looked in his deep dark eyes. And wrapped the blanket around her body again and made herself more comfortable as he kissed her cheek again and left.

Everybody was sitting outside, laughing, talking after Jack told them the good news. Ana and Sawyer were kissing against a tree before Ana pulled him away from the group towards the jungle. Jack smiled he didn't care for that, but wondered if she did, if Kate did.

"So---"Claire begun and sat down next to Jack who was talking with Charlie. "How is the baby?" Claire asked, not knowing how Jack would react. Jack looked at his hand and back up before answering.

"I don't think there is a baby anymore, Claire." He said calmly but everyone could hear the pain in his voice.

"Jack, I'm—" Claire begun but was interrupted by a shouting Kate.

"JACK! JACK!" Kate shouted and ran towards him. Everybody turned around as they saw Kate approaching.

"Kate!" Jack said and ran slowly towards her. She threw her hands against his chest but he grabbed them and threw them away softly. "Kate, I told you to stay there." Jack said getting angry. "Did you forget what happened? Did you forget what I've been going through?" Jack shouted, just not to loud. But everyone was following.

"Jack—" Kate begun but Jack didn't let her finish.

"Can't you just listen to me for once?" he shouted waiting for her to answer. He expected an 'I'm sorry', he expected a sad look but only got a smile.

"Jack, the baby.. It kicked!" She laughed, tears of joy in her eyes. Jack went silent and looked at her before he wrapped her in his arm. Lifting her of the ground and kissed her shoulder, her neck, her cheek, as he spinned her around, laughing.

"It did?" he asked, his voice was loud and everyone was laughing. A few people where even clapping in their hands. Kate nodded enthousiastic and they rested their forehead against each other and smiled, both with tears in their eyes. He kissed her hard, her hand resting on his cheek, slowly caressing it.

"What happened?" they heard Sawyer ask, Ana behind him. Her blouse still half unbottened.

"Kate is pregnant, dude" Hurley said happily. "from Jack."

"Yeah, I can figure that out without your help, faty." Sawyer said and Ana smiled as she buttoned her blouse back up. So the men would stop starring at her black bra. Sawyer walked closer towards Jack and Kate.

"Oh boy, another pain in the ass on the island just like you Jackass. I don't think I'll survive this. Hope the baby looks like you, freckles." Sawyer laughed and walked towards Ana again, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"I hope not." Ana said and raised an eyebrow at Jack, who laughed and squeezed Kate's hand softly and Ana turned around toward the jungle.

"Oh and Ana." Kate called and Ana turned around again. "You forgot a button." Kate said as Ana looked down at her blouse, but all buttons were closed. "Lower." Kate laughed and looked towards Ana's still unzipped pants. Ana turned around, her cheeks red and Sawyer followed her into the forest. "I'm the man."

Everyone was laughing and Jack kissed Kate's hair, and laid his hand upon her stomach. They both were smiling and Jack carried Kate in his arms towards the hatch. "Jack put me down." Kate laughed and kicked his chest.

"No Kate, pregnant woman need to rest." He laughed and she joined.

* * *

**I don't know if a baby can kick after such a short time, but it's a weird island :p **

Hope you liked it. Please review.

Liesbeth


	34. Chapter 34

**_Chapter 34_**

The fire was warm and big, fireflies flying into the dark sky drawled up with bright stars covered by the light of the moon. Laughter filled the beach as everyone was sitting around the fire. They had celebrated the pregnancy of Kate. Everyone had been happy, everyone was laughing even Sawyer, but most of all Jack and Kate.

"Hi mommy." Jack laughed as he walked up towards Kate with some fruit. Kate smiled at Jack and leaned her hands in the sand. Waiting for him to sit down next to her, she kissed his chin and smiled. "Got you some fruit." Jack said and handed the plate to Kate as he sat down next to her. He wrapped his arm naturally around her waist and she leaned against his chest with her back. He rested his chin on Kate's head as he watched her play with the fruit. She took a bite from the apple but spited it out as soon as it touched her mount.

"Grouse." Kate said and laughed a bit, raising her head so she was looking at Jack.

"What, I just grabbed the best piece I could find for you." He said not believing Kate.

"Well that's very sweet of you. But I don't think the baby like fruit." Kate said and Jack laughed, kissing Kate's nose.

"It doesn't.?" he asked and Kate nodded as Jack took a bite of the bore that was lying on his plate. But just as he wanted to bit Kate pulled it rudely out of his hand and took a giant bite. "Well well well, what do we get now. I thought you were a vegetarian." Jack laughed as Kate licked her fingers.

"Yeah, I still am but clearly this baby isn't." Kate said and turned around so she was now sitting between Jack's legs. He took her hand in his and kissed her fingers, brushing some hair out of her eyes and smiled.

"What do you think this baby will be like?" Jack asked and lay down so he was facing Kate's stomach. You could now clearly see she was pregnant. She even was wearing some clothes of Claire now.

"I hope not like you." Kate joked and Jack laughed rubbing her legs.

"I can still throw you in the water." Jack said and Kate smiled, raising an eyebrow. "I hope it will be a dreamer."

"Yeah and stubborn." Kate said much to Jack's surprise. "Oh and extremely hot."

"I thought you said you didn't want the baby to look like me." He laughed and Kate joined as he pulled her into his arms. Kissing her neck, making her shiver.

"Some people want to eat over here." Charlie said and smiled at the happy couple. Jack and Kate both laughed and Jack laid his hand on her stomach.

"Hi freckles, doc." Sawyer greeted as he and Ana heated back towards their tent. Kate and Jack both nod and smiled. Before Sawyer stopped.

"Uhh, I—." Sawyer begun and looked at his feet playing in the sand.

"Yes?" Jack asked and tried to meet Sawyer's eyes.

"I just want to apologize to you doc. and freckles. For the things I've done and said, you know. I was just entertaining you all." Sawyer said and both Jack and Kate laughed.

"Thanks Sawyer. I've seen better shows but thanks." Jack smiled warmly at him and Sawyer laughed as he followed Ana towards her tent.

"Go and get them tiger." Kate shouted after Sawyer who laughed even more. Saying something only Sawyer would say before joining Ana in her tent. Kate turned her head back towards Jack and smiled broadly at him.

"What?" Jack asked as he was laughing at Kate, who still was smiling ridiculous girly at him.

"Thank you, for accepting whatever Sawyer said." Kate said and placed a soft kiss on his cheek which made his smile even growing bigger.

"Thank you too for accepting whatever he said, a fight is the last thing we can use right now." Jack said and kissed her back in her neck.

"Well, I didn't do it for him." She smiled and Jack laughed remembering the moment. Kate stretched her arms and groaned.

"Tired?" Jack asked as he saw Kate lying down against his chest. She nodded and he smiled.  
The both looked up as they heard Aaron cry. Kate laughed as she saw Jack's tired face already.

"Be prepared Mr. Shephard." Kate said and Jack helped her up. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his lips on her shoulder. He turned her around and touched his forehead to hers.

"You know I'll always be here for you right." Jack said more seriously now and Kate smiled softly.

"Yeah." She whispered and a soft smile lingered upon his lips. He kissed her with a degree of passion which had not before entered into his caress, and strained her to him. They both broke apart and smiled against each others lips.

"You wanna go to bed early tonight?" Jack asked flirtatious and Kate nodded. They said everyone goodnight and walked towards their tent on the beach.

He touched her cheek with the back of his forefinger, smoothed her hair behind her ear as he kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight mommy." He said and she laughed slightly as she drifted of into sleep, his arms around her, his hands on her stomach.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Thank you for all the reviews ! Keep doing that. I think the story will end soon. **

**Liesbeth.**


	35. Chapter 35

_**Chapter 35**_

Charlie was walking nervously around in circles; Claire smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

"Sit down you." She laughed and pulled him next to her.

"Where is Aaron?" Charlie asked and sat up again. "Aaron? Aaron?" Charlie asked even lifting up a stone to see if Aaron was underneath it. "Aaron?" Claire laughed.

"Aaron is on the beach, playing with Walt and Vincent. So calm down, she is going to be alright." Claire said in her Australian tone and smiled softly at Charlie admiring his concern.

"Yeah I know, it's just…her situation reminds me so much of you a year ago. It reminds me that I just couldn't help you, that I wasn't there for you." Charlie said and sat down next to Claire, who took his hands in hers and laid her head on Charlie's shoulder.

"Charlie, you were there for me and you still are that's all that matters." She said and placed a short kiss on his mouth, he smiled. They heard Hurley ran towards the two lovebirds, his shirt was soaked with sweat.

"So how is she?" Hurley asked, breathing heavily. Charlie was about to answer when they heard Kate scream.

"J-ACK get your ass here!" Kate shouter, Hurley raised his eyebrows, full of sympathy of Jack.

"Oh dude."

-------------------

The last 6 months had been great. It looked like the others and the monster had finally left them alone. Still there were some mysteries and people had been hurt. But nobody had died and that was the most important thing. But their was something different, Kate was pregnant.

Jack and Kate had never been so close. The whole group had never been so close. Locke made a beautiful cradle, while Claire had searched for some clothes for Kate and a blanket for the baby. They had given it to Kate when everyone was sitting around the campfire at the hatch. Jack had his hands in front of her eyes and her head buried in his neck.

Kate had cried, she had cried in front of the whole group when Jack opened his hands. Kate had said it was the pregnancy emotions but Jack knew better, this was the Kate he knew, he had always known.

Even Jack had made something for Kate. When everyone was already asleep and Jack and Kate were lying in their tent, Jack's head on her legs and Kate's head on his, talking and enjoying each others company. He had lifted her up in his arms and carried her into the jungle. To their spot beside the waterfall where he had build a beautiful baby swing next to their old swing. Again she had cried and again Jack had wrapped his arms around her, smiling in her hair.

Jack believed when you talked to the belly your child would be very smart so every evening before they went to bed Jack had read a bedtime story, facing Kate's belly, kissing Kate's belly and she enjoyed every minute from it.

They had searched for baby names together while they were eating. Jack even wanted to name the baby 'Guava'. They knew people had bet on Jack and Kate in the past, if they were going to be a couple or not and now they knew that people had bet if the baby would be a boy or a girl. Jack and Kate even had joined.

Kate said it would be a boy, while Jack said a girl. But deep down, they both knew what it was but they enjoyed teasing each other about it, mostly because they always made up too.

Jack had helped her a lot trough the whole pregnancy. Kate had luck that she only had to throw up the fists 2 months.  
Jack had admitted he missed being close to Kate, being able to touch her whenever he wanted. Kate found it extremely cute and loved that Jack could still talk to her like they used to. Sharing every thought, sharing every secret. She knew how he felt.

Some people really enjoyed their pregnancy and Kate was one of them. Sure there had been some complications and she had had moments when she just didn't know if she still wanted this baby, if she was ready for it. But Jack had helped her thought them all. Just like she had helped him when he had questioned his ability of being a good dad.

The whole group had been very supportive. Charlie and Hurley even made a song about the baby. Sawyer and Ana were to busy with their own romance but had supported Kate in everyway they could.

Jack had enjoyed the pregnancy too but he couldn't wait until the moment he could hold his son or his daughter in his arms. He couldn't wait until he could see his baby lying in Kate's arms. Just like the one night he saw Kate sitting on the beach, starring at the ocean with Aaron in her arms. He could hear her singing, singing the same baby song her mother used to sing to her, the same song she had sang for him.

He could feel the soft breeze and walked up towards her. He laid a blue blanket on her shoulders and sat down next to her. She smiled at him and stopped singing, still a little embarrassed. "Don't stop." He had whispered as she laid Aaron in his arms. Kate smiled and moved closer towards Jack. She looked down at the giggling Aaron, laid her head on Jack's shoulder and started to softly sing again.

They had even taken showers together. Jack massaging Kate's shoulders, massaging her feet, her belly. While Kate had returned him with a kiss.

They had talked a lot about the possibility that something could go wrong, and they both knew what they were risking.  
Jack had exanimate Kate every 3 days, mostly the exams ended with another make out moment. But no one was complaining.

They really enjoyed her pregnancy but both couldn't wait until the baby was finally born.

"Jack come here now!" Kate shouted again. Well the old aggressive Kate was back. Jack ran towards her and laid a wet towel on her head.

"Okay Kate you remember what I said right?" Jack asked, Kate could hear the concern in his voice and smiled, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes." She said and laid her head back onto the pillow while Jack bends over her.

"Say it again." He said softly and Kate laughed, pretending to be annoyed.

"To keep breathing." Jack nodded and smiled at her.

"Say it again." He said and Kate rolled her eyes.

"To keep breathing." She repeated and felt another contraction coming up.

"Say it.." Jack begun but Kate interrupt him, again shouting.

"JACK if you don't get this baby out of me I will personally make sure you will never breath again!" She said and grabbed his hand. Jack knew how hard this was for Kate and just smiled, well not for long because Kate really hurtled him while she was squeezing his hand.

"Uh Kate…you are hurting my hand." Jack said carefully, Kate turned her head towards him, ready to shout again but the contraction was gone and she relaxed again.

"Sorry." Kate said softly and gave him an embarrassed half smile, the smile he loved the most. She brought his hand to her mounted and placed a soft dry kiss on his fingers. Jack smiled and brushed some wet hair out of her face and laid the towel back on her forehead after placing a small kiss beside her eyes. Kate laid her head back on the pillow, her eyes meeting Jacks and they both smiled.

"We really are going to get this baby, this is it." Jack said softly and kissed her noise. Kate smiled, her eyes tearing again.

"You're going to be a daddy." She said and cried under her happy laugh. Jack laughed too wiping her tears away. He kept smiling at her for what seemed like an hour, the tears in his eyes. He breathed softly.

"I love you Kate." He said and Kate was about to say something when he kissed her lips, just for a brief moment but it was still passionate, still filled with love.

"So Kate, you ready for this?" Sun asked and looked how fare Kate was already. Kate nodded and Jack stood up again, giving her hand a soft squeeze before he searched for a towel to wrap the baby in when it was finally born. Kate had been in labour for almost10 hours now so it wouldn't last much longer.

* * *

**Woow this is a while ago. I'll update soon. Well I hope so cause friday I'm leaving for a 10 day snowboard vacation. **

**Next chap will be the last one I think.**

**I hope you enjoyed it so far. **

**Liesbeth. **


	36. Chapter 36

**_Chapter 36, Last Chap._**

She took a deep breath and wished her life could have leaded her anywhere but this spot right now. Here she was miles away from home, in her twenties, lost on a island with monsters and other people with long beards and guns ready to give birth to her first child, raising her first child on a island, even is she would be back she would be a mother, a mother in jail.

But there was Jack. He had helped her trough all the moments she wished she could just kill herself, run again. He had made her stop running. She just didn't know for how long. For how long would she be able to take care of this baby, to be with him? "Ooohhhh.." escaped her lips as she wanted to push again. She felt Suns hand on her forehead, dipping the sweat of her head. Kate felt she became very tired. She felt her eyes fall down but the came kept her away. The pain and the longing, she wanted this child; she loved this little life growing inside of her already with all her heart.

"The Baby's beginning to crown." Sun comments as she squatted in front of Kate. But Kate knew better, Sun was only trying to make her relax. Kate knew something was wrong. Kate felt her eyes shut again but this time she felt a soft hand on her cheek, warm fingers caressing her cheek. Drawling little circles upon it.

"Kate, Kate?" she heard the soft voice ask and felt a kiss upon her noise. Her eyes fluttered open and she moaned in pain.

"J-ach I'm, I'm so tired." Kate whispered her voice cracking. Jack turned his head towards Sun.

"Sun could you give me some water?" Jack asked as calm as possible and Sun ran over towards the bag with the water bottles and handed one bottle to Jack. "Thanks." Jack simply said and turned his head back towards Kate, smiling softly at her. "Here" he said and lifted her head a bit with the palm of his hand so she could drink some water.

She drank as fast as she could but Jack made her slow down and moved the bottle from her wet lips. "Stttt and now breathe." Jack said and Kate smiled softly at him as she saw him breathing with her, helping her to calm down and she started to breathe with him. "Good, good." Jack said smiling at her. Kate wasn't sure if Jack was now in his doctor's mood or becoming to act like a father, but she knew he already had done that many times before. Jack grabbed her hand and let his fingertips caress her skin softly, making her feel everything was going to be okay.

"We're going to have a baby boy." Jack said softly in Kate's ear when he saw the pain was again pulling away for a couple of minutes.

"I thought you thought it would be a girl." Kate said and smiled at him, then smiling at how their fingers interlaced so well, almost perfect.

"I always knew it would be a boy." Jack laughed and Kate nodded. Letting him know she knew he knew.

They smiled at each other for what seemed minutes but in reality the moment didn't last any longer then a couple of long second's because the pain began to come again and again Jack breathed with Kate.

"Jack?" Sun whispered and laid her hand on Jack shoulder, winking him to follow her a few feet away from Kate, who almost fell asleep. Kate was tired, dark circles were forming around her eyes and she didn't speak. She was in labour now for almost 16 hours and still her situation kept the same.

Jack gave Kate one last glace before he turned around to follow Sun.

"Jack, she is been in labour for almost 16 hours and she looks really tired." Sun said and Jack sighted. Sun could tell he was concerned but kept pretending like everything was okay for Kate.

"Yeah, I know. It's my fault I should have warned her about her eating habits. You know she is a vegetarian right?" Jack asked and Sun nodded. "Well I think she is too weak because she only eats fruit and even when she eats its not much. You know how exited I was when I saw her eat meat because the baby liked it too bad it wasn't for long."

"Jack, she is going to be fine but Claire gave me this." Sun said and gave Jack a small brown bottle with prostaglandin medications.

"What's this?" Jack asked while reading the label.

"I forgot the name, it's on the box but Claire's doctor gave it to her to induce labour. Claire said its safe." Sun added the last part as she saw Jacks concerned face. Not knowing if he should use this. He looked over at the tired Kate, praying for her baby to come and he nodded.

"Thanks." Jack simply said and walked over towards Kate. "Kate?" Jack asked softly and Kate opened her eyes. She felt another contraction come and Jack helped her through it. She felled down again in her pillow and breathed heavily.

"Look Claire gave me some medications to induce you labour." Jack took her hand and smiled at her while Kate took a closer look at the bottle with the medication.

"Is it—" she begun but Jack finished her sentence.

"Its completely safe for you and the baby." Jack said but saw she still wasn't sure. "Kate, you're really tired, I know you're scared but I'm scared too. Its time for our baby to come out, it's time for this little baby boy to meet his mommy who waited for him for so long." Jack said and Kate nodded while she pressed her lips together, trying not to cry. Jack laid his hand on her cheek and rubbed it softly whit his finger, his palm resting on her cheek and smiled. "I love you." He said and felled her tears coming down.

"I will take the pill." Kate said and took the pill in her hand laid it in her mouth. Jack handed her some water, she took it with her both hand while he held her up, she took a small sip and swallowed. She rested her head against Jack's chest who was sitting behind her and closed her eyes as she felt another contraction come. She grabbed Jack's hand in hers and squeezed it hard, even Jack was in pain now.

----------------------

Sun was standing to their side. "Oh, I can see the baby's head." The Korean woman observed, excited to be witnessing the miracle of life. Hearing this Charlie, Hurley and Claire couldn't wait any longer and rushed in the tent.

"Oh dude." Hurley said weak as he saw all the blood and fell against Charlie.

"Whoa bloody hell Hurley!" Charlie shouted and landed on the ground, Hurley on top of him. "Claire! Claire!" Charlie shouted unable to breathe.

"Oh God." Claire said and ran over to the almost squeezed Charlie.

"I need air, I need air!" Charlie shouted and Claire tried to remove Hurley.

"You okay?" she asked and laughed as Hurley woke up again, and rolled of Charlie who was trying to breath again.

"Yeah I think I'm going back outside, call me if the blood is gone." Hurley said and took Aaron with him. Claire helped Charlie up and kissed his cheek, after rubbing it softly.

"You okay?" Claire asked.

"Me I'm fantastic." Charlie said and Claire laughed but they were interrupted by a shouting Jack.

"Push, push push, push!" Jack shouted happily at Kate, who was holding Sun's hand while doing her best to push. Soon she felt Claire take her other and squeezed it. Charlie stood behind Claire shouting at Kate to push.

"That's it. Your almost there just a little bit longer now. That's it, Katie. That's it. Just one more little push. It's almost over." Jack said softly at the tired Kate.

"I can't." She said out of breathe. She felt like she could fall asleep any minute now.

"How long is she in labour?" Claire asked.

"21 hours now." Sun answered and saw Charlie winding his eyes.

"Come on Kate you can do this." He said and Claire smiled softly at him, falling more in love with him as she saw this side of Charlie. Jack smiled thankful at Charlie.

"Come on Kate, Charlie is right you can do this, just one little push." Jack said and clamed Kate down. He gave her a look he had never gave her before, he wasn't disappointed she was scared and tired but he gave her a look that he felt just the same but that they would go through this together. She gets a last bit of strength and knew that everything is going to be okay, and managed to gave one final strong push, allowing her new baby to enter the world, their new baby.

And in one second the sound of a little but strong baby cry was filled the tent. Jack took the baby in his arms and cried between his laughs. "Here he is our baby boy." Jack said while Charlie hugged him, almost jumping on him.

"Oh daddy Jack!" Charlie shouted and they laughed. Claire kissed Charlie, while Hurley ran inside lifting Sun in the air and spinning her around. Jack smiled at his baby and lifted his head, ready to meet the crying eyes of his Kate. But all he saw was that her eyes were closed.

"Kate? Kate!" Jack shouted and rushed over to her side. Sun took the baby out of his arms so he could check on Kate. But she didn't woke up and Jack didn't knew she ever would. Everybody's face felled and Hurley walked outside, Claire and Sun following leaving Jack alone the three sat down in silence.

"Jack do you--?" Charlie asked but his friend nodded sadly letting him know it was okay to go.

"So how are Tarzan and Jane?" Sawyer asked holding Ana's hand. But their happy faces fell as they saw Hurley, Claire, Sun and Charlie sitting next to each other. Sawyer saw the baby sleeping in Sun's arms and smiled softly at Ana who had tears in her eyes as she saw the baby. It remembered her of her past. Sawyer squeezed her hand, knowing what she was thinking. Ana had told him the whole story. Claire was the first one to speak.

"The baby is fine, it's Kate." She said in her Australian tone and saw Sawyers face fall. He was happy with Ana and knew he had lost Kate to Jack but he still cared for Kate, he still had feelings.

"Did she die?" Ana asked softly asking the question everybody had been afraid of to ask. Nobody spoke when Jack walked out of the tent.

"No Ana." He begun softly, the water of his tears drying on his face. Sun was surprised to only see now how tired he was. "She is just really tired. I don't know when she will wake up, but her situation is still critic." Jack said and looked at the ground swallowing hard. He was surprised that Sawyer was the one who squeezed his shoulder.

"She is going to be fine Jack." Sawyer said and Jack smiled at him.

"I know, thanks." Jack said and looked at his baby boy sleeping in Suns arms. It was weird even if his baby was sleeping in front of him. He still didn't felt like a father. Sun stood up and laid the sleeping baby in Jack's arms. Jack kept starring at his baby for what seemed like hours, still not believing it was his son lying in his arms. The thought of not feeling like a father worried him until the baby opened his little green eyes, the wind softly blowing in his small brown curly hair. He was just like his mother, breathtaking. The baby had this playful grin on his face and took Jack's finger in his hand and sucked on it. Jack laughed, and he felt it. He was a father now.

Jack needed to go back to Kate and walked closer towards Sun but Sawyer stopped him.

"Eeuhmm can I hold him?" Sawyer asked and Jack laughed.

"He is great with kids." Charlie said and smiled at Jack then at Sawyer.

"Really?" Sawyer asked. "Then why aren't we best friends?" Sawyer said and everybody laughed.

"Of course." Jack said and handed Sawyer the baby, Ana standing next to him her hand on Sawyers shoulder. Jack walked back into the tent.

She hadn't waked for almost 12 hours now. The baby was sleeping in his cradle. Jack was sitting next to Kate the whole time. Kate?" He got another moan in response. "Kate, can you hear me?" He said, surprised that his voice was still coming in sobs, and his face was still running with fresh tears.

"Ja-" She started to say, before becoming cut off by yet another moan. "Jack?"

"It's alright." He assured her, he said surprised to see her eyes flutter open.

"Jack" She muttered desperately. He saw wonderful green eyes he had missed yet the eyes he had looked in the whole time, the eyes of their son. She looked up at Jack, the man she had loved the moment she had met him. She saw the tears drying on his face. His hair was completely dishevelled and he looked tired. He nodded and tried to smile at her but couldn't deny he had been crying. She raised her hand, with some considerable effort, to touch his cheek, where tears were still falling.

"Don't cry." She said. He didn't wipe away his tears, he closed his eyes and captured her hand in his, holding it tightly to his face.

"I was so scared; I thought I'd lost you." He said and again tried to smile. He saw tears in her eyes and stood up letting her hand slide down on his cheek and walked away. She didn't knew what just happened and the questions kept popping in her head. Her head that hurtled like hell. She saw Jack walking out of the dark.

"Someone wants to greet you." He said in a playful tone. Kate laughed and cried as she saw the image of her baby boy in Jack's arms. The baby made giggling sound and looked with teary eyes at his father who bend and laid the baby in Kate's arms. Kate smiled.

"Hey you." She said softly as her son stared at her. Jack sat down next to Kate and kissed Kate forehead. Kate moved her head towards Jack. And they lips met, their tongues danced together like they had never done before as his hands curled around her waist and hers around his shoulders and head. She pulled a bit and gently bit at his lip. Still holding the baby in her arms. The only thing that mattered was this moment and the feeling of total abandon they felt. The baby began to cry and they parted, Kate placed one last kiss on Jack's lips and they foreheads touched, they both smiled.

"I think Kaden wants the attention." Kate said and smiled at Kaden, then at Jack.

"Kaden?" Jack asked and she nodded.

"You like it?" she asked and looked back in his brown eyes.

"I love it." He said exited and kissed Kaden's head, Kate smiled.

"And I love you." She said almost in a whisper. She saw how tired he was and laid Kaden between the two of them on the bed.

"Jack, lay down. You look really tired." She expected Jack to tell her she was wrong but he didn't, he did what she said and laid down on the bed. Their fingers intertwined slowly. "Now close your eyes Jack." But Jack shook his head.

"If I close my eyes I can't see my family." He said and she laughed, and laid her hand on his cheek.

"Well dream of us Mister Shephard." She said and he closed his eyes.

"I will Mrs Shephard." He muttered before he felt asleep. Kate smiled and looked at the two men she loved the most in her life, sleeping next to her.

"Goodnight you two." She whispered before she closed her eyes and fell asleep, their fingers intertwined as their hands rested next to the sleeping Kaden between the two of them. They knew this was it, this was the moment she stopped running, the moment he stopped fixing, this was the moment they became a family.

The End.

* * *

**So I hoped you liked it. I sure liked to write this story (my first story.) **

**Please review and thank you for all your wonderful reviews I loved them and they kept me writing this story.**

**I'm sorry for all the writing mistakes (I didn't got the chance to check this one cause in a minute I've to leave on a 10 day vacation) But I 'll be back.**

**Love, Liesbeth. **


End file.
